


The Liar and the Masochist

by Rhye_Meow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Sexual Situations, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn Watching, Romance, Sex Toys, liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhye_Meow/pseuds/Rhye_Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio Kageyama, a struggling university student, shares a dorm room with Tsukishima Kei- his frienemy. One day, Kei spent the night with his lover Yamaguchi, Tobio borrowed his computer to browse the net and visit the porn site for BDSM enthusiast he frequents. Only to find someone close to him  work as the BDSM 'queen' there.</p><p>a/n:<br/>please read tags again. *rolls eyes* BDSM- AU, awkward sexual situations, not beta read, porn watching.. DON'T EXPECT THIS TO BE FLUFFY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: explicit/mature chapters are for later. Please do not proceed if this is not your cup of tea._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Warning: May contain spelling and grammar errors._
> 
>  
> 
> _disclaimer: Haikyuu! Is not mine._

 

* * *

He tried to deny what his eyes had clearly seen. He shook his head, "No. It cannot be. He's not." he said out loud. But the evidence was clear. The queen of the porn site he frequents was none other than his lover - Hinata.

* * *

.

"Hey, Kageyama. I have that paper you were looking for yesterday. Tsukki said you left in a hurry and ask if I can give it you. He mistook it as his and brought it along." Yamaguchi ran along the hall, trying to catch up to Kageyama.

"Ah, damn. I was looking for this high and low, thanks Yamaguchi." Tobio took the neatly bound stack of papers and placed it inside his bag. He was headed for his part-time work now, since the submission of his papers extended by his professor out of consideration for him being a varsity player and all.. But he's really glad now that it seemed it'd work out somehow and he can submit it today.

"But still, I was surprised that Tsukki made an effort to ask me to bring it to you.. I thought you two hate each other." Yamaguchi slowed down and walked at the same pace as Kageyama, he's headed to his afternoon class now, dragging along his props for their presentation.

"Huh? I don't really hate that lanky bastard, I just can't stand him.", with a scowl, Kageyama remembered the last argument he and Tsukishima had. It was over what kind of humidifier they're going to get. The glasses pointed out that getting the latest and newest model, was the most economical in the long run. But he'd insisted that getting the oldest model is the right way to go, since it's just a few upgrade away from the new model; the new one is not that great anyways.

If he had the luxury to choose a roommate, he would. But he can't. He's so poor that there are days where he had to eat ramen cup raw; eating it out of the cup, chewing the uncooked noodle like crackers. The electricity was cut that time and the gas bill are unpaid, he had no choice but to eat whatever he could and manage life somehow.

Tsukishima was his high school classmate and they were _frienemies_.

Being in the same volleyball team, they'd always clashed and fought and bicker with each other. Who knows that even in college -much to their surprise- they'd end up in the same team again.

"Kageyama, I'm headed this way. You take care." Yamaguchi called out while Kageyama was zoning out. "

"Kay, later."

Kageyama said later cause Tadashi Yamaguchi kept coming to their room.

 _I wonder what freckles saw in that glasses. He seemed so devoted to that lanky bastard. I can't even imagine it._  Kageyama told himself.

.

* * *

"This looks okay. But you better be careful next time Kageyama-kun, you can't focus only in sports. Even if you try to pursue volleyball as a career. Education is important.", his professor said while he checked Kageyama's submission.

"You know when I was at your age, none of us even considered having a-"

"Er, Sir. I apologize, but I really need to get going to my part-time work. Thank you very much."  _if I don't end it here, the old man won't shut up._  Kageyama thought.

"Okay, then please heed my advice okay, take care."

Kageyama left the office in a dash after he was dismissed, he can't help but hurry- ran like the wind, If you will. He had a reason to, not because he was running late, but he wanted to see the guy he'd been dating for a few months now.

_Damn it, move out of the way._

Just in time, Tsukishima by the window of his classroom saw the idiot running in a hurry, and the blonde sighed audibly wearing a painful expression, because he can't stand how Kageyama acts when his classes end. Tsukishima thought Kageyama acted like a little maiden.

* * *

.

"Oh, Kageyama-kun, good afternoon." that red-orange hair rustled as he swept outside their shop.

"Ozu." he replied coolly and headed inside the bar to set up for the opening. Since they were college students, the law allowed them to work in establishments that served alcoholic beverages. Even though the shift Kageyama has been to say it simply- always gets in the way of his rest- he sacrificed every bit of it for a good pay. It was better this way, than to work with two or three different part times just to get by.

Another reason was he can't leave because of Hinata who's also a waiter, same as he is.

"Oh, Kageyama-kun I have to go now. Since it's not a busy day today, seeing as it's just Tuesday, will you be alright being alone on the floor for tonight? I have to go to my other part-time work." Hinata entered the crews' dressing room and hurriedly removed his apron and unbuttoned his shirt. The raven hair by this time caught a glimpse of Hinata's stomach as he slipped into his casual tee. He whipped his head back so as not to let the redhead notice his blushing.

"Ah yeah, I'll be fine. Take care.", though he doesn't usually say take care to anyone-being the stoic and the unsociable guy that he is- It was different with Hinata.

"Thanks, Kageyama. You take care too.", The redhead tugged Kageyama closer to his face, and gave the latter a peck on the cheek. "I'll message you tonight, yeah? Later." Hinata added.

"Wait." the redhead's arms was tugged by the raven and the said man tilted the redhead's chin upwards. Given the kiss reserved when they were alone, Hinata's weak knees gave in, but the taller man supported his waist. It didn't end there, Kageyama caressed his lover's butt and the latter gave a soft purr, enjoying the petting he was receiving. Tongues and saliva fused, and the sweat off Kageyama's back added all to the redhead's excitement.

"STOP." he managed to protest just in time before his penis became completely aroused. "Mou, giving me that kind of goodbye kiss. What were you trying to do?" Hinata held his chest and patted it a loudly, coming down from the high.

"Go and have a good day." Kageyama smirked to his satisfaction, seeing how flustered Hinata's face was.

"Yeah. Yeah.", though irritated, Hinata let out a smile and he went out of the door.

* * *

.

Being new lovers is tough, when you don't have the privacy to do your business at the comfort of your own home. Especially if your roommate was none other than Tsukishima – the studious homey guy.

They'd decided some kind of a system to sort privacy for jerking off like normal young adults, or even for bringing a lover over. - That is hang a sock by the door for when you're inside already getting busy. Though this was rather embarrassing for the dormitory will know; maybe even wait for you outside to cheer up after you went out. It'd be tricky and painful experience one must avoid and only use if there were no other options.

Tsukishima's family was loaded, and since he doesn't need money for tuition- thanks to academic scholarship and his varsity participation- whatever his family sent him, was kept as pocket-money. So working was unnecessary.

Unlike Kageyama, who barely scrapes by in studies.

Though his school expenses were paid for, his dorm fees are only discounted by half. The rest, he just has to work for himself. He has parents who supported him throughout his younger days. However, in the recent years, money has been tight on the Kageyamas' and so Tobio; a one track mind kind of guy, refused to let go of his dreams of becoming a Pro. In reality, college was only a fall back in case fate decided to screw things up for him.

Still, his schedule was taking a toll on his lower region as well. When he gets home at night, it's already lights out, and Tsukishima by that time was either asleep or doing something over his desk. What time can he take care of his needs other than going to the toilet and use his imagination?

 _This sucks._  Is what Kageyama always says. He wants a place of his own, even a 6 tatami mat room will be fine. As long as he has some privacy where he can bring Hinata over, without worrying what his roommate might see, or smell for that matter.

BRTT.

Kageyama's phone that night buzzed while he was on his desk working on his homework late that night. He just got out of the bath and looked at the clock. It was a little over one hour before Hinata's shift- at his other part-time- was over, so it couldn't be him.

.

_I'm staying over at Yamaguchi's. Don't use my computer for your raunchy needs. If you do, please have the decency to erase the viewing history, king._

_Kei T._

.

"Yosha." Kageyama fist pumped in the air and went to open Tsukishima's computer, leaving his home work for later. He was allowed to use it; Tsukishima is not that stingy when it comes to things that might help Kageyama's studies. After all, for the sake of the years they've known each other, this much wasn't a big deal. Tsukishima have a personal laptop anyway, while Kageyama has none.

"Okay, enter the password here.. And voilà."

In reality, Kageyama was a frustrated sadist. Frustrated meaning he can't really let this freaky self out. It'd be the worst since his current lover of barely two months, looks like someone who hasn't even experience sleeping with a guy. He pursued Hinata for 4 months, relentlessly at that. And he enjoyed how innocent his lover was reacting to his every word, his every action and every tease- like a virgin.

_Oh, they have a new release fresh from earlier? Nice._

He scrolled down to get the video streaming, it seemed like there was a new video out on the BDSM community he frequent at. But these videos were usually a few minutes long, just enough to tease you to buy the full video or pay the membership and get access to the full length one. He doesn't have that luxury though. He can't afford it.

_What a cheesy name, sadoqueen? Psh._

It'd been months since he saw video clips from this queen, but he didn't open it. His preference is soft core gay porn, something with light bondage and probably group orgies. Though he was a sado by heart, he was not _that_  sadistic or rather, he just haven't fully unleashed that side of him, yet.

But he got curious, since the forum spoke about this person. And so as the curiosity lead the unsuspecting cat, he opened the video clip and had the shock of his life.

 _"Who told you to speak like a human? Aren't you a dog? Bark!_ " the raven haired man spoke harshly towards the kneeling, collared- and tied up man under him. The said man was stepping on the bottom man's penis and grinding it with his heel.

Though the one lashing out the whipping was a black-haired man, there was no doubt in Tobio's mind that it is Hinata. His Hiinata.

Because Hinata refused to let him know his other job for reasons like:  _'It's nothing big just helping out a friend at a movie studio being the props man'_  or something-Kageyama felt uneasy. Not that he did not trust Hinata, but because he was a jealous man. He'd been a witness how an airhead of a man Hinata was. The kind people might take advantage of.

He recognized his lover by the voice, and because last week; without Hinata knowing it, he marked him at the man's nape with a kiss. From the angle of the video he was seeing, it was clear. _It's Hinata._

But this was not something he'd expect. Hinata doing porn, letting another man touch him, choking the other guy with his own penis. Whipping.. waxing.. It was too much.

"Eh.. Wait.. Why am I arouse by this?", curious about what was going on. Unintentionally, Kageyama felt exhilarated seeing Hinata abusing the other man.

"eh, EHHH?"


	2. the Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Lemons... read with caution. [ i'm sorry for this hell , ]

_**CHAPTER TWO** _

"And? What do you need me for that? There's a personnel that can help you with whatever it is that you want. Why should I waste my precious weekend helping you buy a computer?" Tsukishima expressed his plain disgust at Kageyama. For the first time, the king asked him for something and he can't helped but be grossed out.

"Bastard, you're just going to point which one has the best specs for the budget I allotted. Will it kill you to drive me to the store, and do that?"

"Now I have to drive you there too? What the fuck, Kageyama." Tsukishima was few minutes away from punching Kageyama but as always, Yamaguchi held him back.

"Tsukki, let's help him out. Maybe he needed a personal laptop? Right Kageyama-kun?", still hugging Tsukishima by the waist, completely immobilizing Tsukishima so he can't move towards the source of his irritation. Yamaguchi sure knows how to handle his lover's moods well. He got used to the two always bickering like cats and dogs and if not for the fact that he still lives with his parents, he might offer Tsukki to switch rooms with him.

"Huh? What are you even saying, you know what I had planned this weekend right?", the glasses held freckles face and squeezed it, irritated by the fact that he sided with the king and the latter removed his hold and grinned widely.

"We can watch movie after, what do you say? After we help Kageyama-kun, he won't use your computer anymore, isn't it a win-win situation?", the freckles pointed out, making the blonde resigned himself and sighed.

"Nice. Thanks Yamaguchi." Kageyama triumphantly fist pumped Yamaguchi and before the other one can reciprocate, the blonde yanked him closer to his chest and said, "I swear if it's not for Tadashi.."

Kageyama mumbled something and bowed to freckles. "Alright, I'll give you two some privacy as thanks. I won't sleep here tonight." He called them out and handed the blonde a suspicious bottle. Tsukishima's closely inspected, it's a bottle of lubricant. This made him angrier, swearing out on the raven too late, for Kageyama was already outside the dorm room humming victoriously.

* * *

.

"Kageyama-kun, your face's red, feeling okay?" Hinata peeked at the raven's face and the other instantly jolted back, hitting his head on his locker door.

"No, it's just, I ran from school to here so.. I'm fine.. Really.", for some reason, he can't look at Hinata's face. It'd been a week since that last porn watching incident. There were a few instances when he almost asked the redhead the questions that'd been lingering at the back of his mind.  _ _What the fuck is up with that video? Is he really that sadoqueen? Why is he making porn and why didn't he tell me?__

"Alright then.", said Hinata. But somehow looked a bit, sad. "Kageyama-kun, you still coming to my place this evening?" he followed.

"Yeah? Yes, I am.", confused with the redhead's pouting expression.

"Oh! 'Okay then. I'll see you outside."

__Oh, now he looks relieved. What was that?_ _

The bar's full tonight, especially since it was Valentine's weekend. The floor was bustling with celebrating couples and groups alike, drinking the night away. It'd been tiring to them both; Hinata and Kageyama. Though there were others who waited the tables too, it was still a busy night.

"Thank you sirs, please come again." Hinata called out to the leaving group of men, one of them though stood still in front of Hinata. Kageyama wanted to go to the redhead's side, but he already was waiting a table. Good thing Hinata handled the drunkard cleverly, sending him out of his way.

"Problem?", one of the waiters asked Hinata, and the other one just shook his head, looking a bit pale. Kageyama saw it all, that the drunk office worker whispered something to him, wearing a smirk on his face. He had a hunch on what that was but, he can't focus on that right now. He'll get to the bottom of that later, he said to himself.

* * *

.

"Pardon my intrusion." Kageyama said before he entered Hinata's apartment. He'd been here before, but he never stayed the night. His club activities prevented him for staying out late, since this place was far from the university. Hinata was understanding on this part of Kageyama's life. Even though he wasn't going to college now, he has plans to enroll the next semester. Very big on the idea to enroll where his raven was.

"Come in. Excuse the mess." He removed his scarf and hanged his coat together with his bag on the coat hanger, offering Kageyama a clothes hanger for his things as well.

"What would you like to drink? I went grocery shopping yesterday so the fridge is full. I got paid for that other part-time I have." asked Hinata.

__Shit! I got nervous all of a sudden._ _

"Ahm, anything is fine, thanks." Kageyama patted his chest.

"Kageyama-kun, you're being weird, I noticed it for the past few days. You've been avoiding me." Hinata surprised his raven by sitting on his lap facing him. The other one had a troubled expression on his face, a little pink under the eyes.

Averting his eyes, he said that Hinata was just imagining it. That there was nothing wrong and that he was just like before. But the other did not believe it, more so he started to get a bit teary. This made Kageyama panicked.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't cry for me. Maybe I was just tired, yeah? That's it. Come on, just cheer up now.", he stroked Hinata's thigh. Though the tired part was partially true, the other reason was he did not know how to open up the topic of him accidentally seeing Hinata at the porn site the other day. How can he? Although it was normal for young people to watch those kind of videos, it'd be weird to divulge this kink he has. Not to mention, to watch those with your lover in it.

"Oh, here I thought that you might be thinking of breaking up with me and I got so scared.", he sniffled and buried his head on Kageyama's neck, hugging the raven closer.

The raven hugged back, at the back of his mind he thought the redhead was so cute, that he might'd imagined what he saw. Hinata has the resemblance to that man on the video, yes. But it was better to think otherwise. Or wait for the other one to tell him himself.

"Hinata, can I ask you question, though?" still on a tight embrace sitting on the sofa, Hinata looked at Kageyama's eyes and nodded. Kageyama can hear the redhead's heartbeat, clearly nervous about his sudden seriousness.

"What do you feel about me? I am serious about you, but what about you Hinata?"

Hinata wanted to laugh and try to pass it off as a joke, but Kageyama was serious. His brow was creased and his eyes are stared intently at him that he felt a bit unnerved.

"Ah. Well of course I am serious about you. I li..like you…" he twiddled his thumbs with a blush on his face.

"And, why won't you tell me your other work? Where was it? Do you have another man there or?"

"No! Please don't accuse me like that. That's not true. It's just, that part-time isn't really much and since you lack rest, I just don't want to worry you. That's all. Please believe me." Hinata's denied it strongly, which made Kageyama felt guilty for some reason.

Kageyama exhaled audibly and hugged Hinata tight.

"Kageyama-kun, what's happening?" Hinata wriggled himself off the embrace, but the other one just squeezed him harder.

"Never mind.", said Kageyama.

"Oh, I guess someone's needy." Hinata, at the back of his mind thought that his lover was just being insecure. They haven't had sex for a few weeks now since the exams and the practice matches interfered with them. But now that was over, maybe Kageyama was feeling the relief of it and taking his sweet time to act all willful.

He unceremoniously kissed a wet one on Kageyama's ear, blowing air on it a bit. The other one shuddered under him and rubbed the redhead's thigh. Hinata started planting soft kisses on the raven, tracing his lips on the man's collar-bone. He grazed his teeth on him, moaning at the back of his throat when he felt the pressing groins under him grew bigger.

Hinata likes slow sensual kisses, and so does Kageyama.

Their lips locked together moving in sync. Kageyama was the first one to slid his tongue inside their joined mouths, swirling it inside. His hands caressed Hinata's butt that press against his lap while Hinata's fingers make a mess off his hair. He can feel it too, that Hinata was already hard since the redhead's penis pressed against his belly.

"Hold on tight." Kageyama held that legs as he stood up and the other one coiled on to him like a vine. He placed Hinata on the bed, making him land with a thud.

"Take your shirt off." Hinata said in a whisper and Kageyama obliged. He parted that leg under him and threw his shirt off the bed.

"I like these." Hinata traced with his fingers that abs Kageyama's been sporting. He even went ahead and touched the V-curve above his lovers pants hem line. Kageyama's body was really his type, long and lean.

The raven hovered on top of his lover, planting kisses on its face. He then unbuttoned Hinata's shirt, just enough to expose his front. "And I like these.", said Kageyama, tracing his finger tips on the pink nipples. Making Hinata's voice quaver when he called the raven's name.

"Kageyama-kun." He breathe out, while the other one skillfully licked and sucked his nipples. He can't help but felt the heat rising and this made Hinata wet his underpants from his arousal.

"Hinata, can you face that way please." Kageyama lifted his lover's hips near his face and parted that plump ass. "Kage… no that's dirty." Hinata protested but the other didn't listen. He stretched that ass cheeks to part and gave it a lick, concentrating his saliva and spitting on the hole. The other one panted and moaned. Quivering like mad and calling out on his raven. His hands were almost white clenching the sheets tightly. More so when Kageyama inserted his fingers in while simultaneously giving him a good rimming.

"I think it's ready." Kageyama said making a slurping sound. Reading himself to enter, when Hinata flipped himself to lay on his back.

"No, you made me worry about you so you have to do something else for me." Hinata said, opening up his legs and folding his knees to form a letter _M_  from it.

__What is it? What's he asking me?_ _

"Kageyama-kun, please give me a blow job too. You gave me a rim job right? Please do the front as well." Hinata said, he licked his lips and wriggled his fingers inviting Kageyama closer to him.

 _ _Damn, that's hot__. Kageyama admitted and went for it without being coy.

He's used to giving the red a blow jobs now and then. After all, he was the one penetrating it, It'd be fair that Hinata gets the other service from him, however this was the first time Hinata requested it himself. The raven felt a bit happy about that.

"Ah.. yahh, Kageyama-kun.", he knew that the other one was enjoying it cause he felt the tangy taste of its pre-cum inside his mouth. He didn't mind, he like how dirty sex is - hot like this. He decided to play with Hinata's hole as well, giving him no time to relax.

"AHH!", the redhead quivered when Kageyama hit that harden spot inside and pressed it till his partner got all teary.

Still busy with blowing him off, Kageyama tasted that the pre-cum was over flowing and that Hinata was cumming real soon. Before he had the time to stop, Hinata pressed his head, plunging his penis at the back of Kageyama's throat, effectively gagging the raven haired..

"Uhn!" he tried to wriggle out but it was too late, Hinata came inside him.

It didn't stop there, the redhead devilishly pressed his nose, making him drink a few of the semen before releasing him and letting him coughed the rest out.

"What the hell was that." Kageyama turned eyes on him and Hinata just giggled. "Ah, sorry I don't know what came over me. Are you mad?" Hinata's feet was poking on Kageyama's erection. It seems he was saying that Kageyama enjoyed it too.

This made the raven blushed some more. He felt embarrassed by the fact that it was the case here. He parted that thigh once more and roughly entered his shaft down that hole.

Hinata cried out, clawed his back and bit his lover's shoulder. Begging Kageyama to slow it down, but he can't deny that even though it was rough, he likes how Kageyama paid attention to his needs. Every thrust angled at the right spot and the kisses showered all over his sensitive spots. He like this part of his lover. He always thought that Kageyama was so kind.

The bed creaks and quake loudly, now their bodies were joined with a tight embrace. Hinata's arms were bracing for the wall, knees on the bed while Kageyama pounded him hard at the back. The both called out each others name as they emptied themselves throughout the night.

* * *

.

"At least treat us to some drinks. What kind of guy is this?" Tsukishima was irritated again when Kageyama said he was going home to start browsing on his new laptop.

"I don't have money now. You know that, I'd spent my savings here already.", he shrugged off the blonde's valid point.

"Let him be Tsukki, I'll treat you, ne. Come on, the movie is about to start and we haven't had tickets yet.", Yamaguchi dragged the blonde with him and bowed to Kageyama and the other one did so as well.

* * *

.

Just as he suspected, there were at least 10 video clips of the said  _sadoqueen_  from the said Porn forum. All of which redirects to the full movie access with the warning that it's very graphic and not for the faint heart.

Again with the curiosity and the aching need to know the truth, Kageyama clicked the site and registered himself. With heavy heart he entered the details to his credit card he was saving for emergency use - and accessed the latest movie released.

There it was, the sexy sadist lashing out his antics on the poor perverted masochist tied to a ceiling, dangling from above. There was reason for it, why Kageyama bought the latest one. The time when Hinata said he got a call from his other part-time, Kageyama again marked him, but in a place no one would even suspect.

It's only a tiny dot on that silky smooth skin. A tiny dot that will eventually save him from his suspicion.

But he was wrong.

Clearly that mark was there on the man who is fisting his knuckles on the poor masochist's ass. The mark he placed on his beloved's side, at the back near its rib cage. For some, it might look like a rash, a bite of a mosquito or maybe just a redden part - but he knew other wise.

Kageyama folded his knees closer to his chest, paused the wretched video and closed the laptop shut.

He covered his palm on his face, with heavy heart he muttered.

"Hinata,.. you liar."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; please be advised that there will be lying and something along these lines. Unless you're too lazy to read the tags, see the title. It says it all. THE LIAR AND THE MASOCHIST. Don't read this if it's not your cup of tea. There are many weirdos in this world, including me, that writes this kind of DISGUSTING fiction. *shrugs* and i'm sorry if this is terribly written. The spell check available in my country, that I use, must be stupid too. That's why i added that tag that this is NOT BETA READ, just to be sure, so i don't cause you sleepless night. *Rolls eyes* if you comment how horrible this is, then the jokes on you. You're responsible for your action and I won't stop because you hate it. This is intended for mature readers, of course there will be mature themes. cheating is included. weeell there's a liar here, and someone is a masochist. *rolls eyes again* For those who do enjoy this, cheers!

 

* * *

 

“You're so damn annoying. Drink, date someone, go out, focus on volleyball! I don't care, just don't get all gloomy here. I can practically see molds seeping out of you.” Tsukishima said, throwing pillows on the gloomy Kageyama.

 

It's been three days since Kageyama suddenly got into the gloomy mood. They have no idea why. Tsukishima expected that Kageyama at least will bother him for a month, asking about his new laptop. But when he got home later that night, he just saw Kageyama sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

 

He didn't mind it much at first. But it has become a bother when Kageyama sighs every fifteen minutes, It has brought him to a depressed state as well. Plus, this is the king. The idiot whose head is full with volleyball. And it's unusual for him to skip practice for a day. Worst is that he attended practice after a day of pretending to be sick, but basically sucking the whole time.

 

“Kageyama-kun, are you feeling unwell? Maybe we should go to the nurse's office.” Yamaguchi sat at the foot of Kageyama's bed, concerned because Kageyama didn't retaliate to Tsukishima after being thrown a pillow to the face.

 

“You! You even made Yamaguchi concern for you! Get up now. Get up!” Tsukishima stood abruptly as well, swiftly dressing for warmer clothes since it's so cold out from the snowing last night.

 

“Huh?” the raven hair looked at Tsukishima and showed that scowling, he always do when irritated.

 

“We're going out, being in here is making you extra stupid. Must be the weather that's making you all depress. Get up.” Tsukishima mouthed to Yamaguchi that he should get ready as well. Today, they only had classes till lunch. The practice got canceled due to the weather and since gym heater broke, it'll be worse if they continue. Just to be sure, their captain locked the gym. Since there are idiots who will pour themselves to practice regardless of what its condition.

 

Instead of getting up, the gloomy brat went ahead and lay down, covered himself with the blanket, “Enjoy.”, he said to the two.

 

Before they drag king out of the bed, the blonde gave him a good smack in the head and Yamaguchi as always stop them from fighting.

* * *

 

“Still, this is such a surprise that you guys are asking us to drink. Are you guys even allowed to? You're just first years, right?”, asked their highschool former Team Captain, Daichi Sawamura, who is now their new VIce-Captain, and the one they go to when there's trouble. At first he was reluctant to hear their excuse for asking a drinking session with them, but when he and Sugawara saw the state Kageyama's in, they agreed eventually.

 

Tsukishima sipped his, he has no intention to tell the vice that there was a time where he made Yamaguchi drunk before, so he pretended that this is all their first time and it can't be helped.

 

“Still, what's gotten into you?” Sugawara asked as he poured alcohol to Kageyama's empty glass.

Good thing Sugawara and Daichi live together, and had this kind of privacy, otherwise it'll bring bad reputation to these players. Only Daichi continued studying together with the three, but Sugawara is enrolled in Physical therapy school his relative owns. In a way, this is Suga's help for them. Give them free massages.

 

Kageyama didn't answer. He just looked at the bottom of the glass, feeling the burn of the drink sliding down his throat. He isn't used to the taste, and apparently, it hurts like hell to cough when drinking cause it also seeps out of your nose. He realizes that people who drinks are tough, but he understands why they do, two glasses of it and he's already feeling hazy.

 

They just looked at him, Sawamura even gave him an encouraging pat, he doesn't know what happened, but he said hang in there, and the latter nodded.

 

“Disgusting.” Tsukishima said, but Yamaguchi knew otherwise. Tsukishima isn't really feeling like that. He hid his smile behind his glass. He knew that his Tsukki is concerned for his friend, and this is his way of showing his love.

 

“Will I forget?” Kageyama asked, but not to his companion, he asked himself. This is his first time loving anyone, and the hurt is unparalleled.

 

The four of them looked at Kageyama and turned questioning eyes to each other. Almost saying _“AH! So it's heartbreak.”_

 

* * *

 

_**Few days back…** _

 

“What's up, it's late, anything wrong?” Hinata is freshly bathe and his hair is still wet when he opened the door. Kageyama came barreling down his door late at night, they didn't agree to meet, but this is still a nice surprise, the redhead thought.

 

“I won't stay long.” Kageyama stood firm in the entrance way, looking red in the face, and Hinata thought it might be because he ran all the way to here. “This sounds so serious, um, maybe we should sit?” Hinata's heart is beating madly. He might feel scared a bit.

 

The raven shook his head, and gritted his teeth. This made Hinata step back and assess what's happening. He nodded that he understands Kageyama and that he should say what he came in here for, preparing for the worst. The break up, he is feeling that's coming.

 

“Hinata, why did you lie to me?” Kageyama said in a whisper voice, almost choking at the end of that sentence. “Eh? Lie? What do you mean?” the redhead's answer.

 

“Your other job. You're doing porn.” Kageyama simply stated. “No, not just porn. BDSM porn.” he added. He even gave a disgusted look to his Hinata.

 

“Eh?”, the redhead is beyond shocked, his face paled and he braced himself to the wall.

 

“You're not going to deny it?” Kageyama was hopeful even for a tiny spark that he was mistaken. That Hinata will deny it, fight his innocence, prove that Kageyama is an idiot and that he will never do it. But the other one just gazed down, shook his head and hiccupped. Maybe even holding his undeserving tears.

 

“Shit!” Kageyama slammed his fist into the wall, startling Hinata, even made him jump back. “Oh? Why are you stepping back. Aren't you used to this? Oh wait, you're used to being the one doing the whipping.” Kageyama taunts.

 

“Kage-

 

“Don't! Don't fucking start calling me and apologizing. You liar. I'm done.” his own words hurt him so much that he even consider taking it back.

 

"I'll stop. Please, I'll do whatever you want just please don't go.” Hinata held the ravens hand, shaking. His palms are cold as it can be, and his face looks like he's going to go over any moment.

 

Seeing this made Kageyama's anger dissipate a bit. He sighed and held Hinata's face and the latter sigh with relief, _but this isn't the case here._

 

“Take Care of yourself. “ Kageyama said while he stroke that lips one last time.

 

“Eh? No, no.. Please, no.”

 

He freed himself out of that desperate hold and walked out the door with a heavy heart.

* * *

 

 

“Yoh, it's good to see the improvements that you made, I'm glad.” The team captain said to Kageyama, nodding contentedly when he saw that monstrous jump serve. And the vice-captain, Sawamura agreed with a pat to his junior's head.

 

“After winning the winter tournament, I just felt pumped up. And I've already dragged the team down when I had some problems a few months before. Sorry about that.” Kageyama bowed and the two laughed a bit. Indeed, he's been difficult, but they were just glad that the he bounced back. That's all the matters now.

 

“Disgusting.” Tsukishima butted in and angered Kageyama, and the two started arguing like before.

 

\--

 

After breaking up with Hinata, Kageyama has been a mess. His usual focused self no more, he even failed one class. Lucky for him that the professor took his attitude as stress from being the first year main setter for their team. Everything is riding on his shoulders and that made him take pity on the young man, giving him a chance to take specials exams. Of course out of desperation from the club, they all helped him study, review, get him out of his slumps, one member is even in charge of making sure Kageyama eats on time.

 

It's been hard, but he manages to pull through. Now working at a different restaurant thanks to his former teammate Asahi, he now rids himself of anything that reminds him of Hinata.

 

Even that laptop remained untouched.

 

Every once in a while, Tsukishima see Kageyama going back and forth, seemingly debating whether he'll open that laptop or not. He didn't mind it as much as he could. He's not that heartless. But he knew that there's something that Kageyama saw in there that made him crazy, even break up with that lover of his that's been occupying his time of rest. He thought it was for the best, since the Kageyama now is top of his game. Focus only on his goal. But still, at the back of his mind, he wonders who is that person who broke the king. He must be one hell of a lady.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eh? What's with the new uniform?” Yamaguchi asked Yachi and the blonde patted her lower back from the heavy box she pulled all the way from the clubroom. “Someone is joining us today. A new member that registered yesterday.” she said.

 

“New?” Yamaguchi asked and that piqued the interest of the blonde giant boyfriend of his. “Is this person replacing Mino-San? Is he a middle blocker?” Tsukishima asked, this is good since his fellow blocker dropped out from school due to some inconvenience and transferred elsewhere.

 

“Yeah, he is. But he's short for the position. You didn't see it yesterday, but man he was all “swoosh” when he jumps. I was like, 'fugwahhh” it's so intense.” Yachi started her animated story telling which the two are used to. Since they knew her from high school and that she's always like this. By this time the coach asked them to gather up. And introduced them the newest member of their team.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Man, I'm already fifteen minutes late. Shit, that teacher doesn't shut up.” Kageyama hurriedly wore his jersey and ran toward the gym.

 

“You're late.”The vice-Capt pointed out, he bowed his apology and started warming up at the end of the gigantic gym.

 

“That was a great spike Hinata.”

 

_Hinata?_

 

Kageyama dreaded to look back, but he did what was inevitable. When he looks back at the people playing on the court, there he was. That redhead. Not only that, that redhead performed a beautiful broad attack, an attack that seems to call the setter inside him.

 

_No way._

 

The whistled signaled the end of the first set and the team with the redhead won it. As they were on a break, the redhead noticed Kageyama is frozen in placed. He dropped his towel on the bench and walked towards him.

 

“Hey.” Hinata bowed.

“Hey.” Kageyama greeted back.

 

“So, I enrolled here like I said I will do. I hope that this won't be a problem for you. And I promise I will try my best not to get in your way.” Hinata said, his smile is a little hopeful that at least Kageyama can be civil towards him.

 

“Yeah, no problem.” Kageyama manages to say that out smoothly.

_It's a lie. It's not okay._

 

“That's good. And you look good, Kageyama-San. It's nice to see you again. I hope we can put the past behind us. I already quit that job to start my life over.” Hinata looked apologetic again. He did not have the chance to apologize, but looking at Kageyama, it seems that he has moved on.

 

“That's in the past. And I'm happy to hear that.”, the raven answered.

_This is a lie. I'm not happy to hear that. What do you mean start over? Does this include forgetting me? Wait, what am I thinking?_

 

“Enough with the talking, are you done warming up Kageyama? Go with your position!” Vice captain Sawamura bellowed.

 

“Okay, let's go.” Hinata said to Kageyama, turning his back to him and walks back to his place.

 

_What am I going to do? Seems like my stupid heart still belongs to that idiot._

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: lemons... not beta read..NSFW
> 
> disclaimer: haikyuu! is not mine

 

"Stupid! You're suppose to receive it using your arms! Not your face! Dumb ass!" Kageyama came charging to Hinata, when the other one seems to suck at everything in volleyball, if you exclude his amazing jumps.

"Ah, sorry! I'm sorry!" Hinata cowers behind the team Captain, and he managed to separate the two. It's only been a few hours since the two met and it seems like they won't get along that easily.

"Kageyama is a perfectionist Hinata, so please don't mind him much and just continue with your practice. You won't improve if you cower every time he scolds you. And it's not like he will punch you for no apparent reason, right?" Sawamura tried to ease the newbie's discomfort, and the redhead shook his head as a response.

"I know Kageyama-kun isn't like that, so don't worry Sawamura-san." Hinata said, calming down when Kageyama lost his initial anger and went on to practice like usual.

"Eh? You know each other?" Sawamura asked, it just so happens that Tsukishima is there as well so he heard what Hinata had to say next.

"We work together in his previous part-time job, so that's where he and I met." Hinata seems like he is trying to end the conversation, added, "Ah, but we weren't close or anything. We just knew each other since we have same breaks and stuff.. Yeah, just like that."

This made the tall blonde more curious. More so when he sees Hinata shoot glances over the tyrant king from time to time.

"But, did you know that Kageyama is a varsity here?" Yamaguchi asked, and Tsukishima is silently happy that he did. A part of him wants to know this as well.

"Yeah, I did. This school is more for a plebeian like me, since I have no one to support my studies. So I asked Kageyama about the fees, the dorm cost, the regulations, how can I get discounts and stuff like that. But you see, Hehe, I'm not really smart nor worthy to become a varsity scholar, so I need the coach' recommendation or something to get at least a discount on this semester." He scratched his face, being shy in being the center of attention all of a sudden.

"You won't get a scholarship when you don't even know how to serve, stupid." Kageyama butted in and Hinata fires back. "You're not that smart too, Kageyama-kun, so don't call me stupid!"

The two seem to argue a lot, from Tsukishima's perspective, it is more than meets the eye. He has his suspicions earlier, but now it seems like it has resolved itself somehow. Kageyama isn't the type of person to be rude to an acquaintance. They knew each other on a more personal level, and what's pretty obvious is, Hinata went to this school for Kageyama.

"Tsukki, why are you grinning?" Yamaguchi asked, "Nothing. It was nothing." he schooled his expression and sigh.

* * *

 

"Eh, Hinata, you're not staying at the dorms?" Yachi asked, when they were having a break before they jog around campus that afternoon.

Hinata gulped the last few ounces of his drink and shook his head. "Ah, no, I'm staying at my old apartment, I have at least 6 months worth of lease there. And also, the dorms are kind of full now." he stated.

"But, it'll be hard on me, I admit. Since living here would pretty much be easier. The practice takes a lot of my time and the energy and, well, the times I spent on traveling could be used on resting or additional hour for my part-time work." he added.

"Eh? What kind of part-time work are you doing?' Yachi asked again, passing the towel to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima besides him.

"Right now I am working as a waiter where Kageyama-kun and I met. I get a few hours extra since we are under staff, however, I think I might quit that too, and focus on studying." Hinata stood up and did some stretching when his thirst is quench..

"Will you be able to survive without working?" Kageyama couldn't help but voice out his concern. He immediately regretted it though, since Tsukishima is eyeing him weirdly. Even grinning a bit.

 _This bastard knows something, from his smirk. Damn, he irritates me_. Kageyama thought.

Hinata is shock by sudden question from the last person he expects, but he manages to smile for him, showing his happy face and nods. "Yeah, I've saved quite a lot selling my soul for a few years, so that I can get my life together."

This made the people who are near them a bit surprise. Hinata sounded like he was joking, but the sadness from his voice sounds so real.

"Kidding! I found a new job near here, but the interview is on this weekend. So hopefully it'll be alright." he said and Yachi made some nervous laughter, she senses something was off from that exchanged the two had but couldn't put a finger on it.

"Don't be so nervous, Yachi. Some say that my humor is a bit dark sometimes, so you'll get used to me eventually." he followed this one with a chuckle and the rest laughs with him.

"You're a character, you know Hinata. You want to play volleyball, but man, you suck." the happy yet a bit easily angered senpai named Tanaka, butted in.

"Haha, I get that a lot since I joined, so please spare me." Hinata laughs.

* * *

 

"Good work today, see you tomorrow!"

The sun already set, giving the sky a color of deep orange, it's beautiful and it's Kageyama's favorite time of the day. Before, this always reminds him of Hinata's hair. Reddish sometime when the noon sky light hits it, and often times when they had to walk at night, that hair reflects a bit of the lamp or the moon light and the color comes off darker.

He likes it.

Whenever he and Hinata made love, his fingers ran through that hair. Even at times when Hinata sleeps on his chest or his stomach, he lost count of how many minutes or hours he spent on just staring at it.

And now Hinata is in front of him, but out of reach. Somehow an unidentified feeling is welling up inside him again. Its ache is familiar. He really does love Hinata, but he did not expect that it is up to this extent.

"Kageyama-kun, you're riding bikes too? Aren't you going to the dorms?" Hinata asked him when he unlocked his bike too, just a few feet away from Hinata's.

"Yeah, I'm headed to my work. How about you?", asking him without looking at Hinata's face.

"I'm headed home. I need some preparing to do for my class tomorrow." He said, mounting on the bike seat.

There are many things Kageyama would like to say, but it seems that he can't find his voice. Hinata waited, which was awkward for the two, but he did. Cause he can see that Kageyama is restless and wanting to say something to him.

"Ah, never mind Kageyama. I didn't mean to trouble you. Have a good night." he said, starts pedaling, but Kageyama swiftly grabbed his bag, tangling it to Hinata's neck. The latter coughs and stares at Kageyama. "What?!" with a coarse voice he asked the raven.

"One question, can I ask one question, Hinata?" he said, his face wore a serious look, and Hinata nodded.

"Did you loved me?"

Hinata startled by the question, he thought this was a close page for the both of them. But apparently, it is not. He shook his head and gaze down.

"No. I'm sorry." he whispers softly.

Kageyama let go of his hold, and reached out to Hinata's hair. The other one flinched, but he continued, smiling, he said "I've always loved how your hair feels on my hands, Hinata." Kageyama said.

"Kageyama.."

"This is for the best, I guess." Kageyama added, and let go. He turned his head back and mounted on his bike. Without looking back, he pedaled away. When Hinata saw him passed him by, there was a hint of tears on Kageyama's cheeks. And Hinata's chest aches.

"What do you mean _loved_? Bakageyama, I still do, I still love you.." Hinata mutters.

* * *

 

"Eh? So you mean you're not available, Hinata? Wow! So you're dating someone?" Tanaka's voice over the club room is so loud that Sawamura can't help but ask him to be quiet.

"I am sort of, not available." Hinata was vague about it.

_Damn, I mean what can I say? I am in love with someone so count me out of goukon? It'll make me look like a complete virgin.. no, I won't let that happen._

"How about you, Kageyama? You coming?" Tanaka asked, moving his target on whoever is closer. Well, Tsukishima is closer, but it's pretty much known that he and Yamaguchi is dating now. From what he heard, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Yachi and Sawamura are from the same high school.

"Kageyama-kun?" Tanaka asked again, and the other one slammed his locker closed, startling everyone inside. "Yeah, I'm coming." he said, but his eyes were looking at Hinata.

_Not available? So is he saying he is dating someone now?_

"Great! Now, only one left." Tanaka browsed his phone, but Hinata tapped his shoulders.

"Actually, senpai, I am a bit okay if all I have to do is be there. Can I come?" Hinata asked, looking at Kageyama with a pissed expression.

_What the fuck am I doing? Tch!_

"Won't your lover be mad at you for coming on a group date?" Kageyama started and Hinata snorts.

"I hope he* will. I love to see him riled up." He fired back.

"Oi, can Yamaguchi and I come too? It looks like fun." Tsukishima butted in,

"Eh? Tsukki, you already have me, what gives?" Yamaguchi panics and asked.

"Well, it's fine, right? You guys can just drink and sing at the karaoke then."

Tsukishima wore a jubilant face and smirked at Kageyama.

* * *

 

 

"You're drunk. So rest." Kageyama said to the redhead and the other one just snapped at him, continuously sipping his beer.

"I am not." Hinata said and quaffed.

"Hinata, although it's the weekend tomorrow, I did promise Daichi-san that we won't drink. So please control yourself." Tanaka worries about Hinata, but at the same time, he is busy on his own world. Since there are at least two girls near him. He's just glad that Kageyama seems uninterested in the girls from the other university and that the girls gave up on him. He's also glad that it seems like Kageyama is concern about Hinata that he is looking after him.

"I'm going to the toilet." Hinata stood up and wobbly exits the door, with the raven behind him, looking closely at him. When they entered the rest room, he whipped his head back and ask Kageyama. "Why are you following me?'

Instead of an answer, he questioned back.

"Who is it?"

"Huh?"

"Who is this person you are dating now?" Kageyama slammed his hand and Hinata on the wall and inched his face close to him. There is at least one guy using the toilets, but he whistled and went out after he washed his hands, almost saying he didn't see anything.

"Kageyama, it's none of your business." Hinata tried to pry out of his hold, but the taller man secured himself to him by holding on his waist. The raven then burrowed his head on his shoulders and Hinata's heart almost leap right out his chest.

"You're weirding me out Kageyama. Let me go."

"I won't."

"Huh? Stop letting the alcohol do the talking for you. Now please let go." he wriggle out some more, but Kageyama is now a bit forceful, holding his arm tightly.

"Ne, you said you love to make your lover riled up, right? How 'bout I fuck you right here and leave marks on you.."

"Wha..umph!"

Before Hinata could say anything else, the raven sealed his mouth with a fiery kiss. Plundering his mouth with that hot tongue, he moaned through it, tears roll down his cheeks as he accepted more of Kageyama. He miss this touch and now with lowered inhibitions, he gave in quite easily.

The two are lock in embrace, mouth to mouth, and panting heavily. Kageyama's hands wrap around the redhead while Hinata holds on to him tightly, one hand, making a mess on Kageyama's hair.

"uhn.." moans Hinata, when then raven haired slid his hands down his back and snake it down his underwear. "Kageyama, let's get in the stall at least." Hinata said and Kageyama dragged him to the nearest toilet stall, slammed the door open and barely locking it before Hinata sat down and unzipped Kageyama's pants.

Hinata whipped out Kageyama's weeping erection and ran the tip of his tongue at the slit of its base. He tasted some pre-cum off it and Kageyama shivered as Hinata licks its side. Hinata slowly took it inside his mouth, moaning as he goes, while Kageyama gaze down on him, feeling so good just from the visual stimulation.

The redhead deep throat him, coughing a bit and stroking him whenever he pause to catch his breath. He took it one last time, letting its base touch his cheeks. Kageyama has had enough of foreplay by now and he yank the redhead to stand up and face at the wall. Hinata knew what was coming then, so without being coy about it, he braced his hands on the wall while Kageyama yanked down his pants for him.

He heard Kageyama spits on his finger and inserted two at the time inside him, giving him new heights of pleasure that his penis leaks with ecstasy.

"Damn." Kageyama said, spitting on his swollen member as well and positioning himself at Hinata's entrance.

"Eh, wait not yet! ARGH!" Hinata cried out when Kageyama entered him, holding on his hips as he thrust.

"Shit, Hinata." Kageyama cursed out, groans and pants and this made Hinata wants to look behind. But he was too busy from the pain and the pleasure that he just jerked off his penis, wanting completion too.

Kageyama abused the spot he knew over and over, forcing Hinata to cum before him, so he can have him sit in the bowl. With luck, it seems like he is going to get what he wanted. The tinier man shuddered and moaned, spraying his cum all over the toilet.

"Heh." Kageyama smirked and pulled his penis off, catching a glimpse of that pinkish inside before it closed off to him.

"Hinata, sit down." He said and Hinata flushed the toilet before he did, holding out his tongue when he saw Kageyama is jerking himself to completion.

He decided to help him, licking the tip off and soon after he heard that grunting and the creamy liquid oozed out. Hinata gulped it all, and looked at Kageyama. He didn't realize that the man is wearing a pained expression.

He paused for a bit before he tilt Hinata's face to look at him.

"You're really a cheat, Hinata." Kageyama said.

He closed his zipper off and walked out, leaving Hinata as if nothing happened. Hinata just took a deep breath and wipe himself clean with his handkerchief.

"Yeah, been cheating myself a lot." He mutters.

He didn't know how many minutes have passed, but all he knows is that he cried himself till he feels better. When he got out, he saw Kageyama is still there, leaning at the lavatory.

"I'll take you home." Kageyama said, still wearing that pained face.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

 _I'm such a masochist._ Kageyama thought.

While Hinata thought the same thing towards himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> *he - japanese language is gender neutral so Hinata is actually saying "I hope THEY will..." but of course i made it a he so it won't be as complicated.
> 
> anyways.. going somewhere without wifi for two days or so. i'll update when i can. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: long chapter, sorry about this ^^ i included the glossary in the chapter, in case you skip the end notes..

 

 

"Hinata, headed to class?"

"Oh, hi. Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I have an economics right now. Afterward, my chemistry got canceled so I guess I'll drop to the club room and clean." The cheery blonde walk along Hinata, trying to match his pace, though the redhead is matching with hers as well, slowing down since he still have time before his first class start.

"Good morning." Yamaguchi came from the left corridor greeted them and the two nodded. "Yachi, I heard you're headed to the club-room? If you find a knee pad that has a K written in it, please give it to me so I can wash it. That's Kei's." Yamaguchi pleads and Yachi gave him the 'okay' sign.

"Alright, I'm going here, you guys have a good day." the redhead bowed at the two and Yachi waved at him with a tinge of blush on her cheeks. Yamaguchi just stared at her for a good one minute and she gave up.. "Yeah, I have a crush. Big deal!" She stomped her feet, walking away from the snickering freckled face.

"What are you snickering at?" Tsukishima rest his chin on Yamaguchi's shoulder, making the latter blush. "Ah, good morning Tsukki. It's Yachi, she has a crush on Hinata. I caught her just now." Yamaguchi said.

"Oh? Seems like Yachi has a rival, then." Tsukishima said, walking towards their class while Yamaguchi followed him, a little worried by that remark. "Tsukki, do..does this mean you like Hinata too?" he questioned and Tsukishima whipped his head back and flicked Yamaguchi's forehead. "Stupid. Not me. What're you so worried about? I was talking about that annoying king."

Tsukishima, like always, opened the door for Yamaguchi and lets him in first. They choose the seats farthest to the teacher and drops their things on the seat. No one bothers them anyways, at least the guys do. However the girls occasionally glance at them when Tsukishima is being naughty, making it obvious on Yamaguchi's face.

"Kageyama likes Hinata? Wow, did he say this to you Tsukki?" Tsukki hands Yamaguchi a candy bar and the other one accepts, inspecting the wrapping before tearing it up and he gives his blonde a piece too.

"Hmm, just a hunch. Geh! Hmph, this is too sweet. Eat the rest for later." the blonde wipe the chocolate stains off Yamaguchi's lips and the latter nodded, wrapping it back and placed it inside his bag. The other guys around them feel embarrassed more than anything, cause, though Tsukishima is popular, he's pretty much known to be indifferent to everyone except Yamaguchi. And though homosexuality among varsity players is kinda frowned upon, Tsukishima doesn't care, which is something worthy of respect.

"But still, I imagine Kageyama still heartbroken about that girl who dumped him. I mean, this is Kageyama.. He has a one track kind of mind most of the times." Yamaguchi spoke in a whisper since the professor had already come in.

"I think he is the same person that broke up with him, this is just a speculation.. But those two are oddly close to each other. And often times they fight about nonsensical things, that is so unlike the king, don't you think?" Tsukishima leaned his chin on his wrist, while he rests his elbow on the desk. Yamaguchi didn't answer him, he just silently thinks that Tsukishima may say he is not interested, but he cares about Kageyama. He hides his smile behind his handkerchief, pretending to cough from what he ate earlier.

* * *

Hinata eats his bento behind the gymnasium, there, a single tree started to wither its leaves for the fall. He sat under it, using the piece of cloth he prepared so he can eat without hassle. Today is a little cold, but doesn't mind, he likes this kind of weather and enjoys his solidarity. It's been days since he discovered this place, and usually, the only person who comes here is the janitor, because his shed is near the place. Aside from him, this place is always peaceful.

His lunch is simple enough, he's been clever over the years in bento making. Cooking over the weekend or any break he got, freezing the food and he's good to go for the following week. Just re-heating it carefully in the morning and letting it cool down to room temperature, while showering, so he can pack it without it spoiling in the afternoon. Today's lunch, however, was a little fresher since he just went shopping yesterday. He's currently enjoying a pan-fried salted salmon,  _tsukemono_ , egg rolls and rice with _furikake_  sprinkles on top.

"Hmm, I think I need a deeper silicon separator for the vegetables." he made a mental note, since he feels he isn't eating veggies compared to meats or proteins. After he finished eating, he tidied the bento and place it on his sides. While Hinata leans on the tree with minimal shade, he looked at his wrist watch and decided he could still nap.

His phone has a different set of playlist songs. One is for the mornings, where he plays songs from slow to fast, to indicate that he has not much time left. One playlist is for times like this, where he wants to relax without being late, playing loud music, just enough to let him rest without letting him sleep.

He pressed the song 黒い雨 among the songs he has and plugged the earphones. He closed his eyes while that violin started.

Folding his knees closer to his chest, he tapped his fingers on to it, while humming to the song, totally zoning out. He only realizes that he isn't alone when one figure sat beside him and pulled one of the ear plug and wear it himself.

"Hey." Kageyama said, handing him pocari sweat in can. Hinata nodded to him and graciously accepts the drink. They sat there, side by side, shoulders touching each other. Listening to that music which Hinata thinks is silently killing him cause it seems like it's right to them. However dark it may be.

_Kuroi ame uchitsuketa kanjou_

_Nakitai hodo mabushii sora_

_Minareta uso kurikaesu hibi uzuku kizuato_

_Oite yukanaide_

_Warainagara fuan na hito wa "daite daite"_

_Nemurenaku natte yuku_

"Kageyama, do you mind if I change the song? It's kinda loud and I wanna nap for a while." Hinata said and Kageyama held his hand, just enough to stop him from pressing his phone, letting go immediately afterward. "Just leave it, I kinda like it." Kageyama said. That is his true feelings, aside from his serious personality, he always like this kind of songs.

It was just a coincidence that he discovered that Hinata eats here, because Kageyama spends his breaks on practically practicing every day, and eats at class, Today however, he decided to sit beside him since the weather is cool.

"Hinata, how are you adjusting to your lessons?" Kageyama folded one knee too, and lean his arm there. "Are you my mom, Kageyama-kun?" Hinata snickers and the other one pinched his nose. He chuckled and swatted the raven's hand off him. "Doing just fine.." Hinata sighed and closed his eyes, showing disinterest to Kageyama, since he just wants to relax, that's what he is trying to do.

_Kuroi ame wa kitto boku no sei da_

_Nante koto nai you na kao wo shite_

_Hontou no koto wo iwazu ni nani wo_

_Boku wa iitakattan darou_

_Kimi datte hontou wa_

_Warainagara fuan na kimochi_

_'Shiranai shiranai shiranai yo sonna koto wa!'_

Kageyama is also feeling a little uneasy, and removed the ear plug and placed it on Hinata's ear. The redhead, when he felt that- opened one eye and felt surprise when Kageyama placed a kiss on his lips, before he stood up and left Hinata for himself.

Hinata touched his moisten lips with his finger and felt a tiny vomit coming behind his throat. He rinsed the feeling with the drink. It's not that he is disgusted, it's his nerves. He's been confused with their status in more ways than one. Is he and Kageyama dating? Or are they fuck buddies? They slept one time on their drinking session and Kageyama is kind enough to not question him further after that. But what are they really, is something he would like to know as well. Hinata thinks it's clear that Kageyama misunderstood him for having a new lover.

But he has no strength, let alone-courage to ask him. He hurt Kageyama, and maybe that man is still hung up on him. He had pursued Hinata for months before Hinata gave in. It's not really like he hates him, it's more about Hinata's life circumstances. He's doing porn at that time, and while others may think that is just his job, it's cheating no matter how he slice it.

_Itsuka owaru to shirinagara boku wa_

_Akashinbou watarenai no sa_

_Kuroi ame_

"Stupid song! Shut the fuck up!"

* * *

Kageyama's day went by like a breeze, after his encounter with Hinata at the back of the gym, he immerses himself with reviewing his previous lessons, the afternoon with practice and the night with a few hours of job. He went back to the dorms, took a bath, opened his book and read a while before he head to bed.

He's been diligent enough to pass the exams, surprised quizzes and stuff like that. That is his distraction. He went downhill when he and Hinata broke up, which up to this day makes him scratch his head. He's been stupid, and probably still is. For all he knows, Hinata forgot about him already, and he realized that Hinata is just someone who plays with sex and relationship easily.

Does he judge him? Pretty much, but he lost that privilege when he held Hinata again in his arms knowing he has a lover. His momentary weakness opens up old wounds.

In all honesty, Kageyama wanted Hinata gone. Move to some school and be gone in his life. It'll be so immature of him to say this to a person who wanted to change his life circumstances, studying for a better life. But the man is sadistic enough to join the volleyball club as well. He thought about it, that it is possible that Hinata is genuinely interested in volleyball, since no matter how much he suck, his jumping ability and crazy reflexes are an arsenal.

After his anger dissipated when he learned about that porn gig, he thought hard about why Hinata would accept the job. Aside from the fact that Hinata is poor, even worse situation than him, he does not see the redhead's logic. Is he in his right to judge, not really, that's what he honestly thinks if they are friends or anything similar to that.. However, it is clear, Hinata slept with someone other than him and lied about it while they were dating. Now that is a different story.

This may come a slap in the face for Hinata, but Kageyama went ahead and have himself HIV tested. He was paranoid of everything, even went and be all cranky when Tsukishima use his things. He knew that if in case he went positive, he won't transmit it to the lanky blonde like that, but paranoia works in a different way.

He is happy enough to know he's free of any diseases, and that is a load off his mind.

\--

"You're still awake?" Tsukishima asked him, getting back at the dorms a little later than usual, seeing Yamaguchi behind him as well.

"Yoh." Kageyama greeted Yamaguchi and sat on his bed, he realized he forgot to turn off the lights, this is why the glasses is surprise why he is still up despite that he's been tired today.

"Mind if Yamaguchi sleeps here? We're kinda late and his place is far." Tsukishima removes his jacket and handing his boyfriend hanger for his clothes too. "I don't mind, you guys should probably move faster though, the bath is already close and you might be able to use the showers, but I doubt it if the hot water is still on."Kageyama said.

"It's fine, we already took a shower." Tsukishima said, removing his pants and getting under his covers, waiting for Yamaguchi to join him in the narrow bed. "Then, excuse me." Yamaguchi is not ashamed of Kageyama since he has had sleepovers like this in the past, but Kageyama is weirdly looking at them for some reason.

"What is it?" Tsukishima finally asked and the raven sighed audibly. "I mean, if you guys already did it somewhere, then you guys should have slept there. Aren't you uncomfortable sleeping in a narrow bed?" he asked.

"It's expensive to sleep overnight in a love hotel, and this bed allows us to snuggle. You do understand that, right? Since you and Hinata dated.."

Right after that named left Tsukishima's mouth, he already regretted it since he saw how Kageyama flinched and visibly looking hurt.

"I'm sorry." Tsukishima is not as a jerk as he appears. He shouldn't have said it and he knows he over step an invisible boundary.

"Yeah, I think you're right on that one." Kageyama simple said.

His relationship with the redhead isn't as hidden as he thought it would be. And as expected of his roommate, he's the first one to know.

"Ah, sorry, I forgot to turn off the lights, let me." Yamaguchi felt the awkwardness so he tried to stand up again but Kageyama beat him to it.

"Where are you going, Kageyama-kun?" Yamaguchi asked, a little worried he might be angry with Tsukki.

"I need a drink, and maybe a fresh air. You guys go ahead and rest, I'll be out for a while." He wore his track suit over his lounge wear and zip it all the way up. He carried only a few bills and his phone and head on out the door.

"Don't stay out too late, idiot." Tsukishima called out and he didn't answer.

–

"Kageyama-kun, it's already late, where are you going?" the friendly night guard of the dorms around the campus saw Kageyama walking in the dark pathway and stopped to nod to him.

"The match is coming up, so I was a little restless, I need some air and cool down a bit." he said.

"I just finished my rounds, you wanna borrow my bike?" The old guard is well liked by the students' cause he is not so strict, in exchange for his friendly attitude, the students are kind enough to respect him and not break the rules that'll get him in to trouble.

"Would that be okay?" Kageyama is hesitant, though the offer sounds nice. "Yeah, go ahead." the old man chuckled and mounted off the bike. "Be careful, make sure you don't wander too far and open the signal lights." He went ahead and showed Kageyama how it works and a few minutes after, then raven drove off with it.

The night felt breezy, and after a few rounds of circling the dark campus, Kageyama decided to spin the bike out on the streets. On his phone, it's already 11:45pm. Though he did not care, since he needs a change of pace. Driving the road racer bike through the road, he eased up when he saw someone familiar near the convenience store.

"Great! Of all the people I have to meet, it really has to be him." he mutters when he saw Hinata coming out of the convenience store, with meatbun in his mouth.

"Hinata." he called him out, since Hinata saw him as well for a second and tried to look away, pretending not to see him thus effectively irritating the raven even more.

"What're you doing? It's so late, why aren't you home?" Kageyama break in front of Hinata and stand up, still on the bike to balance himself.

"What about you? You're still awake. Going to the convenience store?" Hinata asked. Eyeing Kageyama since his shoes mismatched. He snorted and pointed it out, "The fuck is that? A new fashion statement?" Hinata laughs and wipe away a tear at the corner of his eye.

The embarrassed Kageyama decided to lie about it, and cover up his stupidity. "I was in a hurry, sorry about my fashion mishap."

"Why are you in a hurry though? Hungry?" Hinata offered one meatbun to Kageyama from the plastic bag he is holding and Kageyama shook his head.. "Err, well you see, I was trying to buy..Condoms. Yeah, condoms." he stammered.

Though for Kageyama, he was just trying not to sound like a loser. Irritated by the fact that Tsukishima figured him out earlier, and irritated by the fact that Hinata moved on with his life while he remained sulking about what happened, still.

Hinata's chest almost gave out, he felt himself sweat at the idea of Kageyama buying condoms in a hurry. Remembering a similar scene when they were making out in his apartment. He made a nervous and awkward laughter, scratched his face and looked at Kageyama, who is acting awkwardly as well.

"Don't worry about it, I also bought mine, see?" Hinata said, showing two boxes of condoms inside his black plastic bags.

"Eh?" Kageyama felt a punched in his gut when the redhead showed him.

"Anyways, wow, it's kinda hot huh? The air, I mean, whew!" Hinata fanned his face with his hand and bowed to Kageyama. "I'll go ahead Kageyama, good night!" before Kageyama could say something, the redhead went on mad dashed and run towards the crossing street. Effectively hidden from Kageyama's sight.

"Ha.. Ha ha. Well, I can't say I didn't deserve that. I started it." Kageyama gritted his teeth and even bit his lip, tasting the tangy blood. He spits on the ground, not minding his manners at all. Pissed at everything, including himself.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back." Hinata called out when he opened that glass door and saw the doctor picking up the glove boxes she knocked over.

"Ah, Hinata-kun, I'm so sorry for letting you pick up the condoms for the  _Transvaginal machine_! It's embarrassing, right? I'm sorry I forgot to stock up! I'm terribly sorry!" the Gynecologist that Hinata work for is a bit young and nervous lady, but Hinata is happy enough to work for this clinic since it is close to his school and the pay is good. This was the job he's been talking to Yachi about.

"Haha, it's really okay sensei. Don't worry. I know it'll be extra hard on you if I don't buy it. And plus it's already very late, we should close up soon."

They've been late tonight since they had an emergency patient. The  _lying in clinic_  supposedly close at 9pm, however, there's a pregnant lady who had a fever that came around that time, so they had no choice but to attend to her needs before her husband pick her up.

The doctor forgot that she intended to order for condoms earlier, but now that it's late, she asked for Hinata to pick at least two boxes of it till she can ask for deliveries by tomorrow afternoon.

"Anyways, you should go Hinata-kun, I'll be fine right here. My sister will come and pick me up. So it'll be alright. I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled and took the receipt from Hinata.

Hinata smiled and nodded, but soon after he went out that door, tears from his cheeks flowed out.

"Who?"

He knows he has no right to ask who is the person Kageyama is seeing, but he can't help how he feels.

He stopped to catch his breath, continuously crying and not giving fuck who can see him.

"I hope tomorrow never comes." he pounds his chest with his fist and weeps.

Little did the two know, both of their _lies_  that night caused a ripple effect in their lives the succeeding days.

* * *

 

* * *

**Glossary:**

**_tsukemono_**  - are Japanese preserved vegetables, as an accompaniment to or garnish for meals

 ** _furikake_**  - is a dry Japanese seasoning meant to be sprinkled on top of rice. It typically consists of a mixture of dried and ground fish, sesame seeds, chopped seaweed, sugar, salt, and monosodium glutamate.

 _ **transvaginal machine** - _is used for Transvaginal Ultrasound. an examination of the female pelvis and urogenital tract (kidneys and bladder). It helps to see if there is any abnormality in your uterus (or womb), cervix (the neck of the womb), endometrium (lining of the womb), fallopian tubes, ovaries, bladder and the pelvic cavity. It differs from an abdominal ultrasound as it looks at the pelvic organs from inside the vagina, it needs condoms for sanitation and to avoid cross contamination.

 _黒い雨_  –  _Kuroi Ame_  in romanji or  _Black Rain -_  is a song from the Japanese artist named  _Shigi_. It is not owned by me, all rights reserved to Shigi.

**_Song translation:_ **

_Kuroi ame uchitsuketa kanjou_

_Nakitai hodo mabushii sora_

_Minareta uso kurikaesu hibi uzuku kizuato_

_Oite yukanaide_

_Warainagara fuan na hito wa "daite daite"_

_Nemurenaku natte yuku_

\--Black rain, a feeling like I've been hit by something

A sky so brilliant that I want to cry

An accustomed lie, repeating days, an aching scar

Don't leave me here

People laugh, but I'm actually anxious, thinking "Hold me, hold me"

And become unable to sleep--

_Kuroi ame wa kitto boku no sei da_

_Nante koto nai you na kao wo shite_

_Hontou no koto wo iwazu ni nani wo_

_Boku wa iitakattan darou_

_Kimi datte hontou wa_

_Warainagara fuan na kimochi_

_'Shiranai shiranai shiranai yo sonna koto wa!'_

\--This black rain is surely my fault

I made a blank face

I didn't tell the truth

What did I want to say?

You're the same

You laugh, but you're actually feeling anxious

Thinking "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know this stuff!--

_Itsuka owaru to shirinagara boku wa_

_Akashinbou watarenai no sa_

_Kuroi ame_

\--Though I know it's going to end someday

I can't cross at the red light

Black rain--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> thank you for the kudos and subscriptions, and i'm sorry for the many errors. i hope it is tolerable enough. As you can see, i am not a native english speaker. ^^ even though i use spellchecks, sometimes [most of the times] it has error/s still. in our country and in my second language, Japanese... we don't have the future tense. [that's one thing among other things you can pick about my tenses and grammar]
> 
> ex. i will go to brazil next week.  
> our english is written like this, using translator ---i go to brazil, next week. or next week i go in brazil.
> 
> so sorry if there are mistakes here. and thank you for taking the time in reading my story.  
> \---
> 
> PS:!! the controversial dress over twitter/fb/tumblr -is definitely white and gold, and hella ugly.. *nods*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; not beta read, sorry about this.
> 
> disclaimer: haikyuu! is not mine.. bummer.

 

__

As much as he wants to stay at home today, Hinata knew that if he does, it'll only bring him more troubles. He got up and start his day as usual with re-heating his frozen food for his bento. After, he showered and got dressed and though he went to bath every night before he sleeps, he just can't leave the house without showering.

He packed his food and gathered his things, going out of his door with a very heavy atmosphere. He didn't want to see anyone he knew today. He's just not in the mood for everything.

Months ago, he said to himself that he will be more than happy if Kageyama find someone to love, and be with only him. From the bottom of his heart, he thought that's what he wants.

He thought it wrong.

That lingering feeling that Kageyama is touching someone else and that his kisses and affection are for someone new, just kills him. But what can he do? He's been a shitty lover. And even if he is changing himself now, it's already too late. Kageyama moved on.

He hopes that his day would turn out great somehow. Luckily, his morning started off fine, he's thankful that nothing annoying so far happen. Greeting his taciturn seatmate during his first class; Hinata likes how this guy always minds his own, not really caring for small chatters. Hinata thought that the guy somehow has an unusual hair color, close resembling to a pudding. He doesn't speak much, but when he does, it's always about reminding Hinata about the upcoming test, or something along these lines.

"Hmm? I thought I brought my pen, tch! Where is that thing?" Hinata mutters under his breath, rummaging his stuff but can't find it.  _Great! This professor never shuts up! I need to jot down his lesson!_

"You can use mine, I have extras." the pudding-head seatmate said which startled Hinata. "Ah! Okay, thank you.", he smiled at him and took the pen. Hinata wanted to say more, but the silent guy besides him ignored him afterward.

_Guess I'll thank him later._

* * *

"Hey! Wait, please!"

"What?"

"Your pen, thanks!" Hinata stop the pudding-head, holding him by the arms, returning the pen that he borrowed and the other one looked at him confusedly. "You need it for your second class." his gaze was never on Hinata's face and Hinata realized that maybe because the person in front of him is the shy-type.

"It's okay, I'm going to buy one at the campus store. I still have time before my second class starts." Hinata smiled and placed the pen on the other guys hands. "My name is Hinata Shouyo, first year. And you?"

"Kozume. Kozume Kenma. Second year." the pudding head answered. "Ah, so you're a senpai, huh. Sorry about my attitude!" Hinata panics. Gladly, Kenma just shook his head and said- "It's fine. I don't mind it."

The two continued walking slow on the hallway, going to each of their classes. Seems like Kenma is not the type of person that is hard to get along with. Though Hinata thinks Kenma speaks too little, he does not mind hanging out with him, since he talks too much, anyways.

"Kenma, you know what're you majoring by now?" Hinata asked, since they have the same class. "I just took that class cause I need a unit in social studies. I'm currently studying law and politics." he answered in a timid voice, very confuse why Hinata is suddenly attached to him.

"Oh, planning to become a lawyer? A policeman? Something that involves politics? Aren't you too introvert for that one?" Hinata chuckled and his easy-going nature somehow lightens up Kenma as well.

"How rude." Kenma smiled a little with him as they walk along the corridors, chatting to one another.

* * *

"Why are you standing there Kageyama-kun?" Yachi peeked at Kageyama whose gaze was fixed on the smile he knew so well. "Who are you looking at?" the little blonde traced where Kageyama's glare is fix and saw that reddish-orange hair, "Ah! Hinata-kun? Who is with him?"

The redhead is animatedly chatting up with an unfamiliar guy, and Kageyama felt sick in the pit of his stomach. He did not like how those two are acting really cozy with one another, or rather, Hinata is sticking close to him like a lovesick idiot.

"Ne, Yachi. Do you know that person who is chatting up with Hinata?" Kageyama clenched his fist, a lot of things are running in his head by now and he can't contain his anger.

"Hm? I'm not sure, but Captain wanted to recruit him for the setter position. He repeatedly refused, though." Yachi answered and asked why is Kageyama interested in him.

"Setter?" by now the vein in his forehead is popping and Yachi felt herself sweat, nervous from Kageyama's indescribable behavior.

There was a slap on the back of the head of Kageyama followed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi passing them by.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Kageyama came charging towards the tall blonde and the blonde sighed, "I don't care what you do, but don't go scaring Yachi so early in the morning." Tsukishima answered, pointing Yachi who is sticking so close to Yamaguchi. "There, there." Yamaguchi awkwardly pats her head and Kageyama realized what he has done wrong and apologize to her.

"Anyways. Let's go Yachi. Leave this idiot alone." Tsukishima said and Yachi bowed to Kageyama. "See you later." She said with a soft voice.

Kageyama left too, going on to his own class. He sat farther back, unusual for him cause he always sits in front. He's not in the mood to pay attention, obvious from the frown he is wearing on his face. The people surrounding him kept their business to themselves, not minding the aura permeating around the popular varsity player. Kageyama has always been somewhat unapproachable, but now he's that and more.

_The fuck is that? Does this mean that Hinata went to this university for that guy? Is he the lover he is talking about? Setter? The fuck is this shit!_

The more Kageyama thinks about it, the more he is seething with rage. His finger taps the desk and he clicks his tongue more than the people surrounding him could count.

"Err, Kageyama-kun, your lip is bleeding.", the girl sitting near Kageyama notices it and gave him a pack of tissues. He accepts it and wipes it off, not realizing sooner that he has a habit of biting it when he is so angry.

_Damn it, when are you going to learn? Hinata is not the right person for you! Leave him be._

* * *

"Eh? Kageyama-kun? You have a wild partner, huh?" Tanaka points at the lip wound Kageyama has, insinuating that it was bitten by a lover and Kageyama's face instantly felt warmer. He's put on the spot since they were having a break, and his teammates' eyes were on him.

"Ah, this.. Well, it's not really that. I mean, I did it. I bit my lip." he said.

"Oho? So it's that good, huh? Who is it, huh?" Tanaka further embarrass him and asked. "Hey! Let Kageyama be, continue with your stretches!", the team captain called out to them, and the raven is thankful that he's saved..

Hinata by this time is trying all possibilities to drown what he heard and try to ignore it, but he can't. He thinks about many things right now but he has no say in this. He already cried so much last night, and now his tears are threatening to well up again. Now that he thinks about Kageyama's habits in bed, it always involves biting somehow, whenever the raven is lost in passion. And that biting his lips from it, is somehow slowly killing Hinata.

"Restroom." He said when he tapped Vice Captain's Sawamura's shoulder and the latter nodded. He slowly walked out, and fished his cell phone from his jacket's pocket. "Hmm, let's see. Which one should I call.", he muttered. His fingers are trembling and he accidentally dialed the recent one he registered on his phone book.

" _Hello?"_

"Ah, shit! I dialed by accident…" Hinata cried out and placed the phone on his ear. "Hello, Kenma? Sorry for suddenly calling you.. I just.." Hinata's voice broke and he started sniffling, feeling an odd relief hearing someone's voice to drown his thoughts. He now understands why people usually pour their hearts on total strangers and not someone they know. It's hard to talk about these things to people close to you.

" _It's alright. Are you okay?"_  Kenma by now, is also surprised why the cheery Hinata is acting like this, so he decided to hear him out. Since Kenma isn't good with socializing, he adapts by carefully observing them, and by Hinata's voice, he knows something is wrong.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Will you stay on the line for the time being, Kenma? Tell me what're you doing."

" _..Okay, no problem. I'm done for today, and I'm dropping by the pet store, picking food for my cat."_ Kenma sounded like he is walking cause of the commotion surrounding him.

"Oh? That's nice..

* * *

"Hey, who is Hinata talking to? I heard him talking outside, is that his lover? The one who is dating?" Tanaka opens his mouth yet again and all the players in the gym looked over the glass window and saw Hinata laughing with tears from his eyes and blush on his cheeks. The peeping party interpreted this as Hinata overjoyed and  _punch-drunk in love._

This is how Kageyama sees it too, thinking how Hinata and Kenma humps like bunnies, that they needed two boxes of condoms. How Hinata never looks like that when he dated him, how _he played the fool_.

"But still, his lover's name sounded so manly. Kenma. Or maybe I heard it wrong." Tanaka ponders and everyone looked at him. "The jealousy of a single man is terrifying." Yamaguchi commented on Tanaka, he got a good headchop for it though, which irked Tsukishima up to no end.

"Eh? Kenma? Isn't he that guy we saw happily chatting with him this morning?", the little blonde turned to Kageyama and since the raven can't take what he is seeing anymore, he just added coolly - "He can see whoever he wants to, why are we peeping anyways?" he turned and head of the court, while the other players joins them. Yamaguchi feels sorry for Kageyama though, he knew him for quite some time now and he can see that this is hurting Kageyama. His frowns are different from the usual.

"Hey, Hinata, cut the chit chat. Let's go!" Sawamura opens the gym door and shouts at Hinata who forgot they are in the middle of afternoon practice.

"Ah, sorry!" Hinata called out to the captain and said his farewell to Kenma, a little relaxed since the other one was kind enough to distract him. He entered the gymnasium with a smiling face and one particular raven is glaring at him.

"What?" Hinata asked Kageyama with a scorn.

"You piss me off." Kageyama said and turned his head away.

* * *

"Sorry I can't come with you guys. Maybe next time, yeah?" He waved to the group and heads to the bike racks. Before he unlock his, his phone buzzed and see that he got a mail from Kenma. Earlier, he ask the man if he could see his cat and Kenma promised he will send a picture of it. Kenma sent two pictures of his black cat, one wearing a red bow and one with it eating.

"Aww, how cute." Hinata said and got a smack behind his head for it. "Ouch! What was that?"

Seeing the raven once again with that frown on his face, Hinata is suddenly filled with the urge to give Kageyama a punch or two. "You look happy. Is your lover treating you okay?" Kageyama asked with nonchalance. He is busy unlocking his own bike and checking the tires, not even bothering to look at the person he is talking to.

"Lover? Who are you talking about?" Hinata asked, tilting his head like he always does when he gets confuse.

"Isn't that Kenma your lover? You two were pretty cozy early morning; you can't even stop yourself from calling him during practice." Kageyama turned around and stared at Hinata from head to toe. His looks are unnerving Hinata and he instinctive steps back. "Wha..What's it with you if I am? You have yourself a lover. Apparently he or she is so good you can't even keep yourself from biting your lips." Hinata fired back.

Since Kageyama is not saying anything, Hinata got fed up and check his bike swiftly. He wants to get out there fast.

"Hinata."

"What is it? You're annoying me, Kageyama-kun." Hinata mounts on his bike and looks at the raven.

"What does it feel like to cheat?" Kageyama asks.

"..Huh?. Ha-ha, you're not going to let me live this down, aren't you?" Hinata is feeling his face burning up, "Do I have to kneel and beg for forgiveness? I'm not above doing that, if that will make you feel better." Hinata is not lying, though his tone is a bit hateful.

"I don't care about that, I'm just asking a real question here. How does it feel?" Kageyama repeated it, slowly walking towards Hinata. The redhead wanted to shout at him or maybe even make a scene, but they were not alone. Some people are passing by and he knows Kageyama; he will be chased down by him if he escapes now.

"Horrible when I got caught. And terrified every day, fearing I will be caught." he simply answered.

"Then why did you do it?" Kageyama asked another sore question that pierced through Hinata. The redhead chuckled and tousled his hair with one hand while the other gripped the handlebar, firmly.

"I don't really know. I was doing it long before I met you. I was in a contract and I could get out, but I don't have the money to do it. It's something dark and shameful, I didn't dare tell you, for fearing that I might lose you." He paused and added, "..In the end, I did lose you."

Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the arms and the other one shot a glance at where he is being held. "It does not matter now, does it? You've moved on and I did as well." Hinata said and yanked his arms free.

"Sleep with me again."

"Huh?" Hinata's shocked face was imminent with what he heard. "Did I hear you right? 'Sleep with me again,' did you really said this?" Hinata's mouth is wide agape seeing Kageyama dead-serious.

"Why? Did it not hurt when you learned what I did? Why do you want to do it with the person you're dating? Can't we just move on already?" Hinata said.

"Sleep with me. Let's see each other behind our partners back, else I will tell Kenma what you did."

"Are you threatening me?" Hinata got appalled by what he heard. "This isn't like you, Kageyama."

"People aren't what they appeared to be. You knew this better than anyone else."

"Ha-ha, this is rich." Hinata laughed for a good minute and he wiped his tears off. "And? Do you think I care? Go ahead. Tell anyone, see if I care." Hinata is sure Kageyama is not the person who will tell on him, which is why he is so sure with challenging him.

The raven gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, he inhaled and spoke in an angry whisper.. "Why? Why did I suffer from you when that irritating pudding-head deserves your faithfulness? Why do I have to see you having sex with two guys? Why do I have to suffer that torment when you're smiling so lovingly with that punk? Why, Hinata?" Kageyama didn't realize that he gripped the redhead by the arm so tight that it bruised.

"Kageyama. Are you saying I should cheat on my lover? And are you also saying you're willing to cheat on yours as well? So that you can extract, whatever kind of revenge? Is that it? I may deserve it Kageyama, but you're lover is innocent in this, and so does mine." By now, Hinata's head is throbbing really hard. He expected that his blood pressure must have risen a few notches higher.

Kageyama paused for a while and let go, he tousled his black hair and sighed, "Yeah. I that's exactly what I want. Let's see each other behind our lovers' back."

_No, this isn't what I want. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I need to stop letting jealousy get the best of me_. Kageyama knows this deep down, and keep berating himself inwardly. Hinata's silence is unbearable for him. It was not his intention to show this pitiful and disgusting side of him, but he can't help it. He just can't accept the fact that Hinata is happy while he is not.

Kageyama was about to take back what he said, after a few deep breaths and seeing how Hinata is silent all this time. He calmed down after and talks again.. "Listen.. I'm so." - "I'll do it." Hinata interrupted him.

"Huh?" asked Kageyama.

"I'll do it." Hinata said.

"...You sure?" Kageyama's heart pounds so loud, he's pretty sure Hinata can hear it too. He got his answer when the redhead nods to him.

"However, I have conditions." Hinata added. This confused Kageyama but he said go on, and that he'll hear what Hinata would have to say.

"My lover will be my priority, not you. This is only sexual relationship, we have to be clear on that one. And since we are going to do something crazy anyways, I want you to read up on the know how's of BDSM relationships." Hinata said with a straight face.

Seeing as Kageyama could not grasp what he said, he chuckled and smirked at the raven.. "It's not like you have no idea, right? Since you saw me at that site, it means you're interested in that type of play, too." he pointed out.

Kageyama gulped his saliva and nod a very tiny yes. Curiosity with a mix of desperation on his part led him to agree to Hinata. But he has no clue what to do, or say.

Hinata breathes out and smile.. "Kageyama, I'm super late for work. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Ah, yeah. See you." he replied.

* * *

_Shit, shit, shit! I can have Kageyama again? This is so fucked up! What the fuck_! Hinata said as he pedaled hard towards the street way. At the back of his mind, he is more than happy to share this with Kageyama, even if he has to lie to get there. This way, Kageyama can extract his revenge on him, and Hinata can satisfy himself, being back to Kageyama's arms, even if Kageyama went back to his lover by the end of the day.

_Shit.. I'm acting really stupid right now._  On that, Hinata agreed to himself.

Meanwhile, Kageyama is having a mini-panic attack.

"Ha-ha, what the fuck did I agree myself in to." Kageyama braced his knees and laughs like he lost his mind.

There's too many things running in the mind of these two.. But one thing is for sure.. Their misunderstandings brought on another layer of irreversible _lies,_  and their  _imaginary_  and  _made-up_  lovers are going to suffer from their idiocy.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *continues watching Gintama over the hospital bed. XD I think I've disturbed the other patients enough with my suppressed laughter.
> 
> see you in a few days.. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; not beta read. sorry for this. But I used spellcheckers so I'm guessing it helps a bit.  
> ~~Please read end notes. Thanks!~~

* * *

****

"I did agree to Hinata, but I have no idea what to do?" Kageyama pulls his hair a bit on the restroom of his new part-time job as a cashier at a convenience store at the gas station. He's on a break, or rather, he's forced by his manager to take an early break cause he's been so out of it.

The idea's been plaguing him since yesterday, and the biggest question of all is  _will he be the bottom?_

Kageyama did see some of the things Hinata have done in the video. It was clear that Hinata was the top, but when they dated before, Hinata is the bottom.

"Wait, did I just assume he is a bottom because he's smaller than me? But he didn't object when I lead the first time. I mean, he did seem like he was in pain.. Wait, wait, wait. He did bleed a bit. Is it because I suck at it?" Kageyama is starting to get dizzy. His face is getting hotter and he can feel himself sweating heavily. He acknowledges that he is having a panic attack so he removed his cap and splashed his face with water.

The most logically thing to do here is to watch the video again, and probably read up on the know how's of BDSM. Honestly, he'd rather read some article and not watch the videos again.

After a little self-reflection, he knew for a fact that he is still in love with Hinata. It's like a complicated feeling. Now that Hinata is done with porn, it's like he doesn't want to take him for himself, but he doesn't want him for anyone else. He wants Hinata to beg for him but doesn't. He is a sore loser that he's been played at, and will Hinata stop voluntarily if he didn't happen to discover it?

_And what it is exactly that I want to do? I'm about to cheat with Hinata. Wait! I don't actually have a lover, so I'm not cheating. However, I forced Hinata to cheat with his._

Kageyama clutched his shirt, he feels sick so he opened the restroom door. He went back to the break room and called on his manager. He didn't need to say anything else, cause his face is all shades of pale. His manager called on to Tsukishima, since he was on Kageyama's person to contact to in case of emergency.

Soon after, Tsukishima arrived together with their Vice-Captain Sawamura and Sugawara. They were in a panic to be honest. Kageyama doesn't get sick, so they wanted to take him to the hospital. But he said he will be fine with some rest since he was just tired. They all believed him, at least a little.

Sugawara let him rest at their place for the evening. Him and Sawamura cooked Kageyama's favorite pork curry with egg on top. He did eat it, but not too much. The pit of his stomach hurts from stress due to over thinking about him and Hinata. And maybe because he has not eaten anything filling right after that confrontation with the redhead. Kageyama retired for the night and the two concerned senpais has no choice but to let him. They had a suspicion that Kageyama being the only setter from their team has taken its toll on him.

Their guesses couldn't be more off the mark.

As Kageyama stared at an unfamiliar ceiling with a softer bed on his back, he keeps repeating the stupidity he blurted out then. He was even more surprised about the fact that the redhead accepted his condition and that he is willing to go that far to protect his relationship with Kenma.

At this point, Kageyama thought he dug a deeper grave.

He wanted to escape from it, and maybe just accept that Hinata is happy now. Or accept that Hinata is trying to change himself and leave the past behind. However, a little thing has bothered him too- Hinata is willing to cheat -  _again_.

_Purely sexual, huh?_

It's true, some people cheat because they simply fell in love with others, or unhappy about their current lovers, or just simply fell from lust. But why the redhead accepted him was to protect his current love life. And though Hinata did say that they should enjoy it a bit, it might be purely for revenge. Revenge at Kageyama for messing with him.

The raven-haired young man shuddered at the thought.

_Honestly, I don't think I can escape this anymore. I should, but I'm fucking curious._  This was Kageyama's excuse. By some lingering pride, he just won't admit that he loves Hinata too much, he's willing to go as far as manipulate the situation to have a chance to sway him. Or just to touch him once more.

"Shit." With a click of the tongue, he resigned himself to fate.

Kageyama stood up and opened the bedroom door, there was Sugawara, who is laying down their futon in the living room. The gray-haired man asked if he needed anything and he said he wants to know the WiFi password cause he's going to watch some YouTube videos to relax himself. When he got it, he went back inside the bedroom, right after he apologizes for causing them inconvenience.

Kageyama sat on the bed and placed a pillow on top of his lap, his phone has a little screen, but that would suffice for now. He researched the know how's on BDSM and skimmed a few blogs and post.

It's not like those he hears from the girls about a movie of a famous billionaire who likes kinky sex. He has seen a lot of BDSM hardcore or soft-core videos. Most of them doesn't really involves penetration of the sexual organ. Or maybe because he has no money to watch the full movie, but still, it's not enough just to copy from a produced adult video, those were professionals. He needs to know what he is getting himself into.

Kageyama felt the churning in his stomach again. Either way, he really has to read, or he will not at peace.

Kageyama opened up a blog about BDSM for beginners made by a gay guy. His blog page is linked to a clinic and support group who likes to ask them further about  _human sexual behavior_.

"When you engage in BDSM plays, the first thing you need to prepare is yourself: Your physical and mental state is important." Kageyama likes to read out loud, but he makes sure he is not heard from the outside.

_I understand mental, but physical? You have to be buff and fit for it?_ Kageyama frowns and pinch his chin to think.

"I made this blog to help gay couples who like to try fun stuff to escape mundane sex. This may be for vanity purposes, but I recommend both participating couples to clean their _work area_. It's only natural for the bottom to use  _enemas_  right before the sexual intercourse, but since you are getting in touch with your inner freak self, I advise you shave or wax the hair surrounding your butt-hole."

Kageyama felt awkward reading that out loud and he looked at the door to see if by chance it will open, and he will be caught by his two senpais. He continues to read it, now a little quieter than ever.

" _Anal bleaching_  is to appease the partner. The top doesn't realize this, but he needs to stimulate his bottom through the eyes too, since the penis is not the only thing that turns on the Uke. Well, if both partners are into body hairs, then that's good too. But anal bleaching is definitely something you should try. Be warned though, porn actor/actresses use this and some medical research says it's not safe. In case you're interested and feel like it is a necessary, then you can click this link to read how to safely do it at home or go to a clinic that offers these services."

Kageyama feels funny when reading this. He now recalls the time when he and Hinata had sex first.

_Shit! It's true! Hinata's butt seems so neat.. Should I bleach mine too? But I don't know if I can bottom for him. But it's said here that the top should consider it too. Maybe I should check my butt in the mirror._

He caught himself being stupid again and slapped his face. "The fuck are you thinking?" he berates himself and shook his head,

Kageyama continued to read the article. He was enlightened himself about the * _Power exchange, Submissive and Dominant behavior, Various practices and Safety, Switching*_. He admits that this is all complicated, but rather interesting. For now, he will just have to ask Hinata how are they going to this.

He remembers Kenma's face and leave a sour taste in his mouth again. He clicked his tongue and continues reading.

"Fuck the pudding."

* * *

"Ah, I don't feel good when we have a break from the club, it's like volleyball is essential so that I can function for the day." Hinata said to his new friend- more like agony aunt - Kenma.

Busy playing on his game console, Kenma glanced at Hinata and went back to playing. He doesn't mind his company, rather, he is enjoying it. Hinata has no boundary when it comes to sharing stuff, and though often times he thinks he is not following what the redhead is saying, Kenma likes how he can be himself and that Hinata continues to talk to him regardless if he is participating in the conversations or not.

"Kenma, since you said you were a previous varsity player, why don't you teach me how to receive, yeah? Come one, I have a ball here." Hinata opened his bag and showed Kenma that indeed he has a ball with him. The pudding head is curious about why Hinata is interested in volleyball since he saw him basically sucking even in spiking at the wall. He sighed and saved his game. He is free anyways and Hinata has given him food for the entire week now. Somehow feeling a little indebted to him.

"Alright. But only for fifteen minutes." Kenma said and Hinata cheered.

The two are playing behind the gymnasium where Hinata used to eat at lunch. They got closer over the weekend when Hinata saw Kenma shopping with his boyfriend. Though Hinata didn't ask, it's obvious that Kenma is dating that man cause he's been shooting glares at Hinata when he tagged along on the way home. Hinata decided to share his personal mess for them as they waited for the bus. It's more of a self-preservation. The man called Kuroo will surely be jealous of him if he wants to hang out with Kenma, and Hinata doesn't want to lose him. He likes how considerate Kenma is, even though he's practically annoying him every chance he could.

"Bend your hips more, Shouyo." Kenma called out, sighing as he sees Hinata receiving his serve with a poor posture.

"Like this?" Hinata went on and did what his friend asked of him and Kenma served another one. Hinata received it a little better than the first tries and he got so happy. Making Kenma smile with him too.

* * *

"Yachi? What're you crouching there for?" Kageyama saw the blonde at the gym's entrance. This part of the campus is reserved for the volleyball clubs, both men and women. During breaks, there are only a few of them who uses it.

"I went to the back to check up on the things I washed earlier. I saw Hinata and his boyfriend playing volleyball and I felt uneasy." Yachi raised his head and her eyes followed Kageyama as he sits beside her.

"And?" Kageyama heard it from the gossips of the club members that Yachi is crushing on Hinata. He understood this part, cause Hinata is indeed friendly towards the little blonde. He doesn't see her as rival, not because she is no match for him, but because Hinata is gay and just naturally friendly towards girls.

"I don't know how should I feel about this. I know I like Hinata, but I didn't think I like him this much. When I saw Kenma smiling at him and playing volleyball; knowing that he said he finds it troublesome, I think they're pretty much in love.." Yachi folds her knees closer to her chest and rest her arms there. She hid her face from Kageyama, feeling so pathetic that out of all people, she's opening up to him.

_Shit. Now I feel sad too._  Kageyama sighed and pats his chest gently, which Yachi finds suspicious.

"Listen Yachi, Hinata is not someone hard to like. He's friendly, respectful, and fun to be with. Although he is stupid most of the times, he's just likeable by nature. So don't feel bad about it. You didn't know he's dating someone before, right?" the last part hurts Kageyama too, but he just rustled Yachi's hair and that shocked the blonde.

"This is the first time we talked this long, Kageyama-kun. You're surprisingly gentle." she giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kageyama reached for her face and pinched her cheeks; pissed at her for some reason, but Yachi laughs some more cause the raven haired man is blushing. So unusual for him.

"Oops, sorry to disturb you guys." Hinata was passing by when he saw the affectionate display between the two. Behind him is Kenma, with game console attached to his hand.

"Ah! No! This is not!" Yachi panics and her ears became red from the embarrassment. She didn't want Hinata to misunderstand them, but Kageyama is saying nothing. His gaze was on Hinata and Kenma, even hiding his clenched fist on his side.

"It's okay, I won't tell a soul." Hinata added a zipping gesture on his mouth then he walked out there. Kenma bowed at them and walked together with Hinata.

* * *

_"Sniff Sniff"_

"Huh?" Kenma is startled by Hinata's sniffling sound so he went on and peeked at him. They were still hidden at the back of the gym; away from even the sight of the two they have passed by.

"Shouyo?" Kenma saw Hinata clutching his shirt around his chest, looking like he has difficulty in breathing. "Hey! You okay?" he shook Hinata's shoulder and the other one buried his face in Kenma's chest, surprising him.

"Sho-

"Kenma." Hinata interrupted him, and while Kenma is tempted to push Hinata away, for some reason his hands instinctively reached for Hinata's back and he gave it a sympathetic pat.

"I didn't know he was dating Yachi.  _Huu_ , I mean..  _hic_.. How can I compete with a girl? She's cute.. and nice..  _hic_. And they can pinch cheeks out on broad light." Hinata is shamelessly crying on Kenma's shirt.

The oddly colored haired boy had a hunch earlier, since Kageyama a few days ago has stared at him when they crossed each others path. He thinks it's because Kageyama is a setter and he is just jealous because the team has been relentless in recruiting him to join. But now he has connected the dots. Kageyama and Hinata has an unspeakable relationship.

Though Kenma is indifferent and socially awkward, he kind of feels sad for his new-found friend. He went and caress the redhead's hair and waited for him to calm down. Kuroo use to hug him too, when he feels down and it cheered him up. So he gave Hinata one, and the other one hugs Kenma closer. Grateful that Kenma is there with him. They were hidden from the eyes of the people so he let's Hinata be. His shirt is stained though, but he can just wash it or wear his spare jersey.

Though this was just a simple gesture, little did Hinata and Kenma knows- the little blonde and the raven haired followed them and witness the hugging.

For those two, it looks like Hinata and Kenma are so intimate.

* * *

Hinata went home around eleven that night, so exhausted from his shift. He has a paper due two days from now and he knew he needed to start working on it, yet he feels so out of it.

_I'll cram that tomorrow._

He opened his fridge, ready to make himself a light snack. Maybe a sandwich with the left over pulled chicken meat he had.

"Ah, right, I need to email sis today." Hinata plug his phone to charge since it was drained earlier. He can't last through this day without listening to music cause Yachi's face came to his head. He admits that she is cute and he can't stand the fact that Kageyama is affectionate towards her. Even blushing when he touched her face.

He took a bath and relaxed, soothing himself on the bubble bath. After he felt the water is getting cold, he got up and made his sandwich. The time when he checked the clock is around midnight.

"Should be alright."

He opens his phone to message his sister only to find Kageyama's message to him.

 

_"Hinata,_

_Let's meet up a day after tomorrow at XX hotel, near the train station. The time is your call._

_T. Kageyama"_

 

"Haha, this fucking Kageyama… he already has a cute girlfriend." Hinata gulped milk right from the carton, spilling it a bit. He is annoyed that Kageyama is going through this.

"Well, it's not like I can say I'm clean myself." He shook his head and laughed inwardly how messed up it has become. But what can he do? He likes Kageyama, so much that he feels grateful to receive any form of _love_  from him. _I didn't know how masochist I am. It's fucking ironic_.

Who knows how long he laughed, but after he calmed down, he thought of Yachi again. She is nice and Hinata knows she will be hurt because of what he is about to do. But love is stupid, and is he.

"Poor Yachi."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I'm sure that you all know what BDSM is, but for the sake of everybody- here's some terms of the basics of this play.
> 
> -Power Exchange;
> 
> The term power exchange is associated with a submissive exchanging his/her authority to make decisions (either just for a scene,- or for his/her entire life -this will be called TPE- Total power exchange) for the dominant's agreement to take responsibility for the submissive's happiness, including his/her safety and health.
> 
> The nature of the power exchange varies greatly and can be explicitly negotiated or implicit in a consensual relationship. Power exchange can and should be discussed, else without the consent of submissive, it will fall on the category as abuse.
> 
> -Submissive and Dominant behavior/roles;
> 
> A submissive person is one who submits their own free will and seeks to submit to another. This can be in the context of play times within a set scene, totally immersed within a power exchange relationship or anywhere in between.
> 
> A dominant person enjoys being with a submissive person, either just during a scene or as a way of life. Reasons for this include a desire for personal power; being the object of devotion; having the resources and abilities of another human at their disposal; sadism.
> 
> -Switching positions;
> 
> Some practitioners of BDSM enjoy switching - that is, playing both dominant and submissive roles, either during a single scene or taking on different roles at different occasions with different partners. A switch will be the top on some occasions and the bottom on other occasions. A 'switch' may be in a relationship with someone of the same primary orientation (two dominants, say), so switching provides each partner with an opportunity to realize his or her unsatisfied BDSM needs with others
> 
> -Safety;
> 
> Some BDSM activities may be potentially dangerous if proper precautions are neglected. One aspect to make sure safety is to agree upon a safeword. If the Dominant and submissive are in a scene that causes unacceptable discomfort for one or both, a safe word can be uttered to warn the Dominant of trouble and immediately call for a stop to the scene.
> 
> Adequate care is prudent in bondage to ensure safety from injury. For activities involving bodily fluids, hygienic precautions should be duly considered for avoiding the spread of sexually transmitted diseases.
> 
> -Other points;
> 
> BDSM may or may not involve sex of any kind.
> 
> BDSM may or may not involve sexual roleplaying.
> 
> BDSM may or may not involve ageplay.
> 
> How dominant or submissive a person may be in their regular life does not always determine their preferred role in BDSM play though many people do manifest these tendencies. Often people who express one role in their regular life, such as at work, strong desire to express the opposite role within their sexual life, as a kind of release.
> 
> BDSM play often includes the psychological pleasure of fetishes.
> 
> Some BDSM players are polyamorous, or are sexually monogamous, but engage in non-sexual play with others.
> 
> A couple may engage in BDSM sexually, and otherwise have a completely normal relationship.
> 
> When there is abuse in the relationship, the submissive is as likely to be abusive as the dominant
> 
> NOTE:*I have some sources for this, but since I can't link it here, feel free to search for it if you want to read up on it. :) Anyways.. While it may be kinky and exciting, I advise you guys to read on BDSM on the know how's. There are books that deals with these kinds of things - THE NONFICTION ONES. Depiction of BDSM in fiction can and will be dangerous. [This fiction included.] So please, what I'm gonna write in the succeeding chapters: Do not recreate it. ^^
> 
> I will update this soon, since next chapters are already in drafts :3
> 
> -Rhye


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; your eyes aren't deceiving you.. it is indeed a long chapter. ^^ I merged two chapters into one. Lemons ahead, not beta read-

 

Only one day to go before Kageyama and Hinata meet. The two are visibly nervous for this reason, fidgeting like crazy. Not looking at each others eyes. Hinata's stomach is churning madly. This is like the first weeks when he and Kageyama started dating. His stress level is through the roof, always thinking Kageyama will catch his dirty secrets. When he finally got caught, Hinata has an odd sense of relief from it. It's like he's been free from a shackle that's been holding him back.

During these times, however, Kageyama thinks Hinata is a virgin. Every time they went on a date, Hinata acts shy and nervous. The kisses made the tinier man blush and the exchanges of sweet nothings they had made Hinata looks like he is going to go over. After he broke up with him, all the cute things Kageyama enjoyed with Hinata is tainted with doubt. He thinks Hinata handled the cheating,  _wonderfully._

While they were in practice, Hinata and Kageyama made a lot of blunders. It even caused the collision with one of their teammates. Tsukishima can sense something is up with the two, and even Yachi is acting all distant to Hinata which is odd of her, since she is basically sticking to the redhead like glue.

The taller blonde couldn't stand the tension between the two, but since it will be so uncharacteristic of him to ask Yachi himself, he just said to their team captain that it seems the two is not in sync today because Kageyama has been under the weather a few days ago, and Hinata is dependent on Kageyama's tosses, so it affects him too.

The captain took the explanation and understood that they need to let the two rest for a while. Since they only have a few days to go before their match to the XX University; it's best that he gives Kageyama some well deserve break. He is their  _only_  setter after all.

Though the raven was dismissed, Hinata is asked to stay. They helped him go over the basics once again. Receives is his fatal flaw, and most of the players in their team are good at it, since they have been playing from middle school. They can't lose Hinata though, since he is a good decoy after all.

* * *

"Hinata, here's your towel." Yachi said in a timid voice when she approached him. She doesn't know how to react towards Hinata since she is basically remembering the hug she saw from him and Kenma. What she is thinking is clearly shown on her face, since she is blushing a bit.

Hinata finds her cute, and this made him feel sorry for himself. He thinks if only he has boobs, or silky hair like her, he probably will still be in Kageyama's arms.

"Pfft. Like that's possible." Hinata remembers what cause their break up.  _It's because of the porn. You slut. You did porn and got caught._ He is acting all bitter to everyone else, himself included.

"Eh? What did you say?" Yachi asked and Hinata shook his head. "Sorry, I was thinking how nice it would be if I become good at volleyball like Kageyama. He's cool, right?" Hinata's words is spiteful towards her, and Yachi interpreted it like he was just frustrated since Kageyama is always barking orders at him when it comes to volleyball.

She sat besides Hinata and the latter caught a whiff of her vanilla scented cologne. Hinata made a mental note to tease Kageyama and wear that cologne too when they meet for later.

"I think you're doing just fine, Hinata. I see you practice often and because I'm always the first to come for the morning practice, I see you jog around the campus, even on the football field. You're amazing, and I'm not sugar coating it." Yachi nodded as she said this, her face had a tinge of blush still and her eyes had a downcast glance.

Hinata sighed. "Yachi, I'm not as good as you think I am. I have other motives why I'm doing my best at volleyball, it's not really noble, you know?"

Now that Hinata thinks about it, Yachi and Kageyama went to the same high school, and she is the manager for their team if he remembers it correctly.

"Then, err, Hinata, may I know what reason why you play and try hard at this?" Yachi looked at her, waiting for an honest answer. Hinata snorts and made a throaty laughter. _She's not even cute, she is beautiful._  Hinata thought when he saw how clear the skin on her face is, that lips are thin and glossy, her teeth are white and well maintained. Even her eyelashes are longer compared to other girls Hinata has seen.

_Damn, how I hate the fact that I can't hate her._

"It's because of stupid thing called _love._ " Hinata said and Yachi's face glowed red. He chuckled and finds it funny, even going for a pat at her head.

"Break time is over. Thanks for the towel, Yachi." Hinata stood up and he left the girl, right after he saw her nod her head and stared at her foot.

"I think Hinata looks cool too, talking about Kenma like that." Yachi mutters, as she accepts that it's time to move on.

* * *

_Okay, so I got home early, and it's my day off for today, so what should I do?_

Kageyam- for the first time in months opened up his laptop and finds himself in a predicament. He is unsure of these updates so he is just winging it and accepting everything. Surfing the net through his phone is frustrating since his fingers are too big for his screen. "Tch, when will I afford to get myself a nice, smart phone?"

He saw an email asking for confirmation about that BDSM porn he subscribed before. He was curious as hell but doesn't have the stomach to watch it again. Since he hasn't used his promo code for free movies, he is really tempting to use it now.

He taps his fingers on the desk and debates with himself whether or not he should use the wretched thing. After a few minutes of hair pulling, tiny vomiting inside his mouth, and heart beating in triple pace, Kageyama succumbed to the darkness and accepted its cookies.

"Fuck this shit."

But right before he enters the code to download the free porn, he grabbed his left hand with his right one and stop it from typing. As if his left hand has its own soul.

Kageyama, out of frustration deleted the email from his inbox and fingers tapped the keyboard a little forcefully.

"This is making me insane!" the raven left his laptop on his desk and dived in prone position to his bed. "Fuck!" he felt something poked his ribs and he rolled to his side, seeing what the thing on top of his bed. It's the key duplicate to Hinata's place, still with the key chain attached to it. "Why is it here? I thought I lost this?" He jiggled that thing around. He figured that it must be Tsukishima who saw it and placed it on his bed, since Kageyama has a habit of diving to it. He's pissed at the blonde but he decided to ignore his bubbling anger.

"I guess I have to return it to the idiot." he said. It was long overdue anyways, Hinata might not appreciate it if he keeps it still.

Now that his thoughts lingered to Hinata again, he still remembers how Kenma hugged him close that day. He went home laughing like a crazy person, unable to cry even though he is feeling anguish from it.

"I'll sleep with him, till I had enough. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. I'll be the one to dump him after I had my fill." Kageyama sat on his bed and crossed his arms on his chest. He is resolute that this is his time to get back. Yet his lips curled up into a sad smile.

_Who am I kidding._  He held that key so tight in his arms.

* * *

"Hello." Hinata was the first one to be at the meeting place. He wore faded jeans with a jacket that he usually wears when he went for a casual date with Kageyama. He never wears it for any occasion other than this. "Where to?" He asked Kageyama as the raven stopped in front of him, looking at their surroundings.

Hinata messaged Kageyama earlier, asking him what time is he free. He said he is basically free after his class, but the two decided to meet before at 8pm. During their text messaging, Hinata can't help but feel a little excited, like they were on a date. Of course, that was shattered now that Kageyama is basically cold to him.

"Kageyama, I know this might sound stupid of me, but I am hungry. There was no food in the house since I neglected to shop. Can we please eat before we head somewhere?" Hinata called out to Kageyama and the latter agreed. Hinata lied though, he wants to eat with Kageyama and pretends this is like their usual date. He's been emotionally tired these past few days that he develops stomach pains. He'd rather delude himself that he is the  _side lover_ , rather than call himself the _fuck buddy._

"Won't you order too?" Hinata looked at the menu in the family restaurant they entered. The waitress served them two glasses of water and left them to decide on what they want.

"Nah, I ate before I left the dorms. Go ahead." Kageyama is checking up on his phone in front of Hinata, something he has not done before. Hinata pouts and said, "You should eat though, I won't give you breaks when we start."

Kageyama choked on his drink and sputtered some of it, he coughs and Hinata gave him the napkin. "You.. What're you saying in a place like this?" Kageyama looked around and he is glad no one seems to hear what Hinata said.

"Why are we here, then? I mean, isn't this what we came here for? We're both risking something here, so let's cut the bull." Hinata is starting to get pissed again.

"I can't eat. So just, finish your meal. I'll wait." Kageyama called the waitress and Hinata said his order. They remained quiet for the whole time. Kageyama's eyes are on the window or somewhere else, and this annoyed Hinata so much, he decided to play with him.

"Uhn.." Hinata moaned a bit and Kageyama whipped his head towards the redhead. "Oh, sorry, I made a mess." Hinata licked the sauce from his lips and slowly licked his thumb as well. He pretends he is focused on the food, but he can see Kageyama is looking at him now.

Purely for seduction, Hinata grabbed the hotdog sandwich with his hand and lifts it up slowly to his mouth. Before he bites it, he licked off the mustard from the edge and puts the tip of it in his mouth. "Uhm." Hinata made a sound again, almost like soft moaning. He felt a little victorious when he heard Kageyama gulps.

"You want some? It's actually pretty good." Hinata offered him a bite, innocently. He was however, answered with a no.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Please eat faster." Kageyama said in an almost whisper like voice. He smirked at the raven and he nodded. _Another win for me._  Hinata said to himself.

* * *

"I'm feeling nostalgic with this _rabuho_ * Kageyama, can we please choose some other one?" Hinata decided to voice his opinion on the matter, he doesn't want his memory from the time when they are dating to overlap with this one. And admittedly, Kageyama doesn't want it either.

The two walked awkwardly till they find a new place to stay. It was hard to find an establishment that allows gay couples, but it's not that hard to find one here since love hotels in this part of the town is abundant.

Lucky for them, they saw a gay couple exiting a themed hotel one and the two looked at each other felt a bit embarrassed. They stood outside and Kageyama asked Hinata if he finds the new place okay. "Wait, why are you choosing _shukuhaku*_?" Hinata held Kageyama by the arms, confused about why Kageyama is willing to spend the night here.

"I'll stay here through the night, since my dorms will be close and I need a place to crash, up to you if you're staying or not." Kageyama pressed the neon board of room choices and went inside the room first. Needless to say, Kageyama didn't choose the room with the BDSM theme. Hinata thinks because it was not available, but the truth is that Kageyama has been just nervous as hell and was thankful to see that room occupied.

Hinata followed Kageyama and entered the room. He was surprised to see that the theme is old Chinese room, where the bedpost has a lavished drape to it, the table near it is somehow resembling a mahogany; since there is no way a love hotel will place real ones. The color scheme is red, black, and white; pillows with embroideries and silky smooth edges.

Every inch of it mimics the setting for an old Chinese movie- a man of nobility, having the first night with his paramour.

"Someone has a serious cash to burn." Hinata mutters as he removes his coat and hanged it from the rack. "I mean, look at this Kageyama, even the folding partition is made from paper, like in those emperor's movies." Hinata is a bit happy since he gets to share this to Kageyama.

Kageyama ignored him for a bit and opened up the music from the knobs near the bed's headboard. The sound is a bit nerve inducing for Hinata since it was a sweet bamboo flute tune. Hinata clenched the hem of his shirt when Kageyama removed his jacket and tossed it on the nearby chair.

"Already showered, so.."Kageyama said, and Hinata nodded. "Please give me a few minutes to freshen up."

He went to the shower, carefully removing his clothes and folding it neatly as he placed it on top of the elegantly looking chair inside the bathroom. It's common to have lavished baths inside love hotels, but out of all the places he's been with, this one takes the cake.

He opened up the shower, and as expected, it has mirror like one, and Kageyama outside can plainly see him inside. Hinata already cleaned himself earlier. He even went and do what he usually does, which is cleaning his insides for his partner. Though he did say Kageyama should look up to BDSM stuff, he's pretty sure the raven won't let him top.

After his swift shower, he dried himself and wears the robe. He opens up the pack of toothbrush and brush the smell of food off him. He left his clothes on the chair, but not before he rummage his pocket and sprayed some vanilla scent perfume he bought just for this night. He slowly opened the door only to see Kageyama already relaxing in the bed with his back leaned against the headrest.

Hinata gulps as Kageyama wriggled his hands to him, asking him to come closer. He nodded and crawled on all fours to the bed, closer to the raven.

"Hinata, I don't really know what should I do. I plan on acting cool about this, but I guess I should be honest and say I'm fucking dying of nerves." Kageyama said and he gave Hinata a gentle stroke at his shoulder.

Hinata sighed a bit as relief floods him, he now understood why Kageyama is acting distant earlier; it's the nerves.

"Kageyama, are you okay with playing the role with me? Or would you like the normal kind of sex?" Hinata sat on the bed in front of Kageyama with his knee folded to his chest. Kageyama caught glance of that pearly white legs and noticed how it's smooth and hair free, different from the day before. _Shit, so he does in fact shave just for me?_  He doesn't know if he should be happy for this.

"Since you're not answering, how about we do it? You know, soft-core bondage." Hinata whips his head to look for that menu some toys; maybe cuffs since it's the most common type of bondage beginners use.

Kageyama agreed; still suspicious which role he has to play. They both looked at the menu and ordered the furry pink handcuffs. When it's delivered at their door, Hinata was the one who took it while Kageyama drink water to calm a bit.

"I think I should do it first, I'm sorry." Hinata said, it's embarrassing for him to say that he should be the dominant in this situation cause he's experienced. But Kageyama doesn't want to darken the mood, since he has prepared himself too much for this. The raven offered his wrist to Hinata, which startled him.

"You sure?" Hinata asked and Kageyama nodded.

"But, will you… you know, top me?" Kageyama asked and his face is so red that Hinata had to laugh.

"Dumbass! How can you laugh at my face in this situation?!" Kageyama bellowed and Hinata apologized.

"Kageyama, if you like to, I can top you." Hinata is willing to do anything Kageyama wants. They were both silent for a few minutes, but Kageyama shook his head.

"Then I won't, don't worry. If there is anything that you find displeasing or you find uncomfortable, please think of a safeword and trust that no matter how I'm into it, I will not ignore when you use it." Hinata said and Kageyama somehow feel more nervous.

Kageyama's head is so confused right now, he can't think of anything and when he did open his mouth he accidentally said.. "Nice Kill."

"Pffft! Hahahaha!" Hinata laughs hard, even rolling in the bed cause he knows that Kageyama is a volleyball dork, but he did not expect that their safe word would be  _Nice Kill_ \- the one they say when they executes a perfect spike.

"Stop laughing, you moron!" Kageyama grabbed Hinata's legs and yanked him closer. He hovered on top of the redhead and looked at him. Hinata immediately shuts up and gulped again. "I'm sorry, okay, that's going to be our safe word. Kageyama, use if you feel that you are within your limit and I will stop. No matter what." Hinata reached his hands towards the raven's face and Kageyama nodded.

In the palm of Hinata's hands, he can feel Kageyama's quickened pulse. He kinda feel sorry for laughing earlier so he asked Kageyama to relax a bit.

"Kageyama, can you lay on your stomach? Arms behind your back." Hinata adjusted the lighting in the room and they both gape at how lovely the golden dim lighting is. It made the bed pop out more and that it feels like they were royalty from some olden age.

Hinata placed a pillow in Kageyama's lower stomach so he can arched his hips up. Kageyama made a yelping sound when he heard the clink of the cuffs and his arms are restrained from behind.

"Kageyama, is it too tight?" Hinata asked him and he shook his head. "That won't do, To-bi-o, you have to say 'yes' or 'no'."

Kageyama shuddered when Hinata flirty called his name and ends this with a chuckle. Hinata is really a different person now, and Kageyama is finding himself a bit aroused at the situation. He said 'no' and Hinata chuckled again.

Silently, Kageyama is happy he is on the submissive role, or else Hinata will laugh at him from trying to be dominant.  _I'm pretty sure I will suck at this and will not recover from the embarrassment._ Kageyama said to himself.

Hinata started teasing Kageyama by touching his back slowly. Grazing his nails to tickle the raven-haired. He then removed Kageyama's boxer briefs and slaps Kageyama's butt when he tried to roll over and wriggle his way out.

"Tobio, we're just starting. Please, deep breaths. That's it, deep breaths. I won't hurt you, so you can relax." Hinata leaned in and whispers on Kageyama's ear and the latter buried his face on the pillow. This is extremely humiliating for him, which Hinata is slowly enjoying.

_What the fuck is with his cute reactions? I'm going to die!_  Hinata covered his mouth, suppressing his squeal and he shook his head from the cuteness overload. He took a deep breath himself and parted Kageyama's thighs.

"Eh? What is this? Did you wax this, perchance?" Hinata is seeing Kageyama's ass after so long and it's  _hairless._

"No! I used those hair removal creams, okay? You did say I should looked it up, so I did. Please, enough! Don't say anymore." Kageyama shouts through his pillow, but Hinata can still hear it. The furry cuffs rattle as he protests and this arouses Hinata more.

_Shit!_

Hinata guided Kageyama to turn around, his hands still on his back. Kageyama's confused, but since he decided to be the submissive, it's stupid to refuse now.

Hinata arranged the pillows at Kageyama's back so he can comfortably lean on the headrest.

"Do your arms hurt?" Hinata asked and Kageyama shook his head, blushing madly since this was so new for him.

"I asked you a question, are you mute? Let me see that tongue!" Hinata pressed Kageyama's mouth to open and pinched the raven's tongue. "Oh, I see this is still good. So why are you shaking your head like a mute?" Hinata's voice is soothing and sickly sweet, but his eyes are far from that. Kageyama can see that Hinata's face is clouded with lust, and this excites him too.

"No, my arms don't hurt, Hinata." Kageyama said and Hinata smiled at him.

"Lift your hips." Hinata placed a pillow under Kageyama's butt and he obeyed.

His erected penis's exposed, and he can see what Hinata is about to do. The redhead parted his legs some more and placed both of Kageyama's legs on his shoulders.

"Wah!" Kageyama got surprised, but he decided to ride it out. He is sliding down so his hips won't be so strained. Then he braced himself while Hinata parted his butt cheeks and dab Hinata's tongue on his hole.

Kageyama made a grunt while Hinata gave him for the first time, an  _anilingus_.

Hinata can hear the rattles from the cuffs, and he smirks, thinking Kageyama is itching to hold him. He continued licking Kageyama's hole, jabbing his finger in sometimes. Kageyama fidgets under him, so he has to give him a few slaps at his butt cheeks. "Ah.." moans Kageyama while he bites his lips. Hinata saw this and stopped immediately.

"Why?" Kageyama asked and peeked at Hinata, but regretted it immediately since Hinata is wearing a triumphant smirk. "Heh.. I didn't know you like to be played in the ass so much." This remark made Kageyama blushed some more, and he panics when Hinata rest one of Kageyama's legs on the bed and tore one condom.

"You said you won't top me!" Kageyama protest and Hinata chuckled again. "I won't, I'll just give you a prostate massage. Relax, it feels amazing. If you don't like it, you can always use that funny safe word. Ahahaha!" Hinata can't help but laugh at the safe word again, so received a gently kick from Kageyama.

"Okay, I'm starting, Tobio. Deep breaths. I'd rather let you see what I'm about to do, so look at me." Hinata said and Kageyama answered.. "Yes, Hinata."

This made Hinata happy, so much that he can't help but smile stupidly.

Hinata wore the condom on his two fingers and squeezed the remaining lubricant off the wrapper. He placed some more pillows so Kageyama can arched his hips nicely, and Hinata continued with the rim job. As the tip of his tongue inserted in that hole, he felt it was soft enough to try finger insertion. He spits on the hole and Kageyama jolts a bit. Hinata also prepared some good lubricant before hand, so he asked Kageyama to brace for the cold sensation and he poured some lube on the hole, smearing some in the exterior.

Hinata inserted his middle finger first, letting Kageyama accustomed to the foreign thing plundering him. Since no matter how much you slice it, you can't directly touch the prostate, Hinata had to slowly insert his finger, and Kageyama writhes as Hinata goes. The finger was in by two knuckles and Hinata decided to move it around inside.

"So.. Uncomfortable.." Kageyama said, but he did not use the safe word so Hinata sigh a breath of relief. Kageyama did not know how to react to the new sensation. Before, he heard that the inside of the anus has nerve endings and can be pleasurable, but he is definite that he doesn't like being entered. It doesn't hurt, but it feels so  _weird._

"Pull your knees closer to your chest." Hinata said and Kageyama folded his knees, completely exposing his scrotum for Hinata's plain view.

The redhead starts to grab Kageyama's member and stroke it, while his finger's pressed against Kageyama's anal wall. "Damn,"muttered Hinata. He really wants to stick it in, since the raven's inside is soft and warm, but he doesn't really want to bypass Kageyama's position. Hinata is reversible anyways, so he doesn't mind being the uke.

Hinata continuously stroke Kageyama to relax him and the rattling sounds grew louder. Hinata is sure where is the wall connecting to the prostate gland since he felt a little harden part of it, he applied pressure to its wall and Kageyama just jolts and shuddered in surprise.

Hinata stops what he is doing with a smirk on his face, and Kageyama looked at him. _Shit, it does feel good._  Kageyama admits to himself when he felt that Hinata finally located the place for his pleasure spot.

"Beg me to continue." Hinata said, staying perfectly still. Kageyama knew this was coming so he grits his teeth and said "Please let me cum, Hinata." with an almost whisper voice.

"That's okay for now." he doesn't want to pressure Kageyama further, so he's satisfied that Kageyama is humoring him. He added lubrication and continued to press on that part. Even though the condom's inserted in his two fingers, Hinata only inserted one, he isn't going to put his penis in, so there's no need to stretch Kageyama.

"Hinata." Kageyama wantonly called the redhead's name as the man pressed and swirled his finger inside him. He felt the familiar aching of his lower abdomen when Hinata pulled his finger in and out. And every time Hinata plunges right back in, he cleverly hits the spot where Kageyama feels the intense pleasure.

Hinata did not need to ask Kageyama what he wants, he can tell from the weeping erection that Kageyama is cumming, so he pressed Kageyama's sweet spot some more and watched as the man sprayed his cum all over himself.

"Ah..Shit..ngh." Kageyama finishes with a loud moan; the first time he did in his life.

Hinata removed his finger out and did not wipe Kageyama. He threw the condom on the floor and licked his finger, "Dumb ass." Kageyama mutters and they both snicker, like remembering an inside joke. Hinata stood up from the bed and walked towards Kageyama. "Since you're finished, how about mine too? You can't say the safe word with what I'm about to do. So please, if you think you need to make me stop, tap both your heel twice on the bed. Let's try it out now." Hinata turned around to see Kageyama tap his heels twice and smirked at how obedient Kageyama has been from this short play.

"Open your mouth, Tobio." Hinata tilts Kageyama's chin to look at him and Kageyama did so. Though his arms are starting to feel sore, since he's been tugging it a few times.

Hinata threw his robe to the floor and revealed his very hard penis. Kageyama saw this and chuckled, looking at Hinata, which made him embarrassed too. "Shut up, mou." Hinata said.

"Okay, I know. Come here.." Kageyama snickers at Hinata and was happy that this somehow feels like a mood is light even though he's scared a while ago.

Hinata pouts but Kageyama tried to humor him and said- "Please, master.. Let me taste your cock."

The redhead snaps at this and pressed Kageyama's cheeks to pry it open. He then thrust his swollen member and Kageyama utter a short cry of alarm. Hinata knew he wasn't going to last long, since he's been holding since they started.

He thrust his hips into that mouth, which is openly accepting him. Kageyama sucked the air out his mouth for added suction and swirled his tongue on Hinata's tip.

_I can't be the only one who moans here._  Still embarrassed of his cries of pleasure from earlier, Kageyama tried hard to make Hinata moans too. Which he is not disappointed, cause when he swirled his tongue on Hinata's urethra, he tasted that tangy pre-cum and Hinata cried out his name.

Hinata's thrusting became rough and aggressive, sometimes choking Kageyama. The raven is tempted to stop him, but he likes to tough it out till the end. However, Hinata got lost from the sensation when he is cumming; so much that he pressed Kageyama's nose while he thrust forward. Instinctively, Kageyama taps his heel rapidly.

Hinata heard it and he instantly stopped. "Shit!" Hinata crouched down and hugged Kageyama so hard. "I'm so sorry! I got carried away! I'll get you out of the cuffs now!" Kageyama is coughing a bit, since his throat is itching, from Hinata's cum.

More importantly, Kageyama is surprised by how Hinata's presence of mind came into play. He basically safe worded Hinata on the height of his climax, yet the redhead stop when he was asked to. If he was in a reverse situation, he won't be able to. And might have suffered a bite at his penis from it. Or effectively choking his partner to death.

Hinata finally freed Kageyama's hands and Kageyama lunge forward for an embrace. But Hinata pushed him away and Kageyama is surprised to see Hinata is teary.

"I'm sorry Kageyama. I didn't mean to."

"Eh? Don't be! I tapped my heel out of reflex, but I'm not really in pain or anything." Kageyama still went for the hug and saw that Hinata did manage to finish cumming since his penis is limp and wet.

"We have the whole night, I mean, if you want to. We can relax for a while and go for round two? I'm still okay with being bound, to be honest. It's fun, really." Kageyama assured Hinata and the latter nodded to him.

"How about your lover then? Is it okay for you to be here through the night?" Hinata asked and Kageyama nodded. He is too vague with the answer, that was what Hinata thoughts, but he is just grateful he can stay with Kageyama longer.

* * *

By this fortunate accident, Kageyama discovered something he can use against Hinata. A grin is present on his face, plotting something fun he can use for the next time.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; so that was long, and embarrassing to write. [lol] anyways, I decided to include few Japanese terms every now and then, so here's the meaning. ^^
> 
> -Rabuho-[ ラブホテル ] is a slang for rabu hoteru. Love hotel in simpler term.
> 
> -Shukuhaku - [宿泊] 'stay' or 'lodging'. Usually on love hotels in Japan, you can 'rest' for a few hours (it is called kyuukei[ 休憩 ] or break ) - or you can choose the twelve hours stay (Shukuhaku); usually from 10 pm onwards.
> 
> -Anilingus- (from the Latin anus + -lingus, from lingere, "to lick", and commonly, though incorrectly, spelled "analingus"is an oral and anal sex act where one person stimulates the anus of another person by the use of their mouth, including the lips, tongue and/or teeth. It is also referred to as anal-oral contact and anal-oral sex, or colloquially as rimming or a rim job, and may be performed by or on people of any sexual orientation for personal pleasure or as a form of erotic humiliation.
> 
> On a side note- Love hotels in Japan are pretty much in, for those who wants privacy. Since most of it is done by the clients coming; choosing the room for themselves. At many places you can check in without seeing anyone at all by choosing a room at a vending machine or on a lighted board of choices. Upon check out, you can pay through the registry attached to the door, unlocking it after you settled your bill. ( Of course, it automatically unlocks on emergency situations even if you haven't paid yet :P)
> 
> a/n: Will try to update tomorrow. No promises though. *eats pudding that the nurse gave me *


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i miss summer. T-T anyways... thanks for the kudos, subscribes and everything..anyhu, this is not beta read. sorry for this.
> 
> disclaimer: we all know Haikyuu! isn't mine. ^^

 

****

"Yeah, I'll see you at the family restaurant I told you about, I'll be there in half an hour." Hinata is having a conversation with his sister and his teammates can't help but be curious about who it is he is meeting with.

"What's with the silly grin on your faces? It's my sister. She's spending the night at my place and I'm coming with her for a medical procedure tomorrow." Hinata said to Tanaka and Kageyama - who is looking like he really wants to know what's going on, too.

"Oh? Medical Procedure? Is there anything wrong with her?" Sawamura asked and Yachi who is behind them walked faster, looking really worried.

"Nah, my sister is coming in for an  _HPV vaccine*,_ and I'm going with her since my mom has work." Hinata answered with a smile.

"Eh? Isn't your sister too young to have vaccinated? I mean, how old is she? Is she even having...you know?" Yachi said and her face says what she is thinking. Hinata laughed and patted her head, "No, she's too young for sex if that's what you mean. But it doesn't matter. Girls as early as 12 years old can get vaccinated. It's something she should do and she's at a perfect age. Plus, I have a coupon for a big discount." Hinata said.

"Does this mean I should do it too?" Yachi mutters and Sawamura tousled the little blonde's hair. "You- this is not something we should discuss in public. How about we go to a family restaurant? Hinata, your sister will meet you there, right? How 'bout we welcome her too, if that's alright with you." he asked the redhead and Hinata agreed. "Yeah, she'll like that." Natsu already asked him if she can meet her brother's teammate and Hinata sent her a message that he'll be coming with his new friends.

* * *

"You two look alike." Yachi said and finds Hinata's sister cute. She had her hair tied in a twin ponytail and her face has a tinge of blush. She is happy that she gets to meet the people in his brother's story. The reliable yet a bit strict Vice-Captain, the couples Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, the nosy senpai Tanaka, the cute blonde Yachi and Kageyama; her brother's ex.

Natsu is aware of her brother's sexual preference and love life. She was lucky enough that her brother does everything for her, so the least she can do is accept what he is. But looking at Kageyama now, she has no idea why her brother likes this man. Kageyama has a permanent scowl on his face even when he is not mad, and he doesn't seem the type to like men. He has an air that he was originally straight, or rather, he isn't interested in anyone. Natsu remembers when her brother called her and said that Kageyama broke up with him, her brother is at a loss of what to do. She even came to his apartment to cheer him up. Shouyo that time was a mess.

"What?" Kageyama said when he realized Natsu has shot him glances. "My! Kageyama, don't scare the kid." Tanaka said and clap his hand when he saw their meal is being delivered.

"Ah, sorry. It's just you've looked at me with a scowl on your face." Natsu said with a very timid voice and sips her iced tea. Yachi who is sitting beside Kageyama poked him between his eyebrows. "Come on, you're scaring her." the little blonde said and Kageyama immediately corrected his face. This was followed by laughter from the group and Natsu giggled with them.

One particular person is chuckling with a different feel to it. He finds it funny that Yachi and Kageyama have a wholesome looking relationship, while Kageyama fucked him roughly the two nights ago.

 _Must be sexually frustrated_.  _Looks like he isn't getting any with Yachi._  Hinata shrugs his shoulders and started eating the food in front of him too.

After they ate, they stayed for a few to chat and catch up. Natsu and Yachi is still eating their ice cream while the boys drink after dinner coffee. "Anyways, Yachi you wanted to ask Hinata about that vaccine?" Sawamura opened up and Yachi nodded. It was pretty clear what she wanted to know and Hinata drinks his water before he answer.

"I suggest a check up before anything else. I work as a receptionist and helper on an Obstetrics and Gynecology clinic. Just tell me when you want to have a visit and I'll help you out." Hinata said and Yachi along with Yamaguchi blushed all kinds of red. Hinata feels like he should have tact and say the rest for later. If he blurts out that she needs pap smear first if she is having sex, then it'll be embarrassing for everyone, including Natsu. He doesn't want to hear Kageyama's sex life with her anyways.

"Why?" Tsukishima ask his lover, seeing how he looks silly, blushing with Yachi and Yamaguchi just shook his head. He doesn't understand why he is like this as well and he just wants to move on to a different topic.

"It's getting late, I have to go now." Kageyama said and Sawamura agreed with him. "Eh, but I haven't finished yet!" Yachi said, she is unfamiliar with this part of the town so she wants to walk with Kageyama since they both stay in dorms. If she walks with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, she'll be left out because the lovers sometimes wander off on their own world when they are comfortable with their surroundings. And the two are  _very_ comfortable around Yachi.. Kageyama looks at her parfait glass and sighed. He sat back down and scowled again. "Hurry up." he said and she nodded.

"How sweet." Hinata couldn't help but voice this out and Kageyama looked at him.

"Huh? It's only natural to walk her home, right? What's so sweet there?" Kageyama has this pout on his lips when he is wondering about something.

"Hm? Nothing, never mind." Hinata decided to shut his mouth before he hurts himself further.

* * *

"Niichan, mom asked how come you don't visit us on your breaks." Natsu is drying Hinata's hair before they head to bed. She took one before him and was surprised how his bathroom has everything. From bath salts to candles and oils. He even has those hair removers she wanted, but too pricey for her allowance.

"I need to work extra, you know I have more expenses now." Though Hinata stopped sending his mom money, he never stopped giving Natsu. If you cover his apartment and school fees, his savings won't hold much of he stops working altogether.

Natsu shuts the hair dryer and pats his brother's shoulder. She is sitting on the sofa while he is on the floor. Hinata's laptop is playing an anime show they both enjoy and since it is still early, they both watched it while eating snacks. During bathrooms breaks and drink refills, Natsu decided to open up the topic just as Hinata is sitting back down on the floor; since he enjoys how Natsu plays with his hair, trying to braid it up even if it's short.

"Niichan, do you still like that Kageyama?" she asked and Hinata chokes on his drink.

"Eh? What brought this on?", he turned around and look at his sister. Natsu has a weird expression on her face, like she is hurting and she suddenly leans down and hugs her brother and buried her face in Hinata's neck. "Eh?" Hinata place his hands on her hair and tousled it. He is used to her being all clingy and sweet, but not like this.

"Niichan, I can see you still like him. I hope you don't get hurt again like the last time." Natsu said and she released her hold.

"Ah, this girl." Hinata sat beside her and pats her head. "Don't worry. I'm already over him. We already put the past behind us."

_Lies._

"Really?" her eyes show disbelieves at him, but he nodded and crossed his heart. "Yeah, we can't see eye to eye in volleyball though. He always barks orders at me. Under the king's dictatorship, I'm always called a 'clumsy oaf', 'dumbass', 'moron', and something along these lines. Ay! I'm getting angry again!"

Hinata exhaled, trying to calm his irritation and Natsu giggled. "Then it's all good." she added and stood up. "Niichan, I'll sleep before you. Don't stay up too late. Good night." she called out, since Hinata gave her the bedroom and he'll stay on the couch.

"Good night." Hinata said and continues to watch. "..Sorry to lie to you, too." Hinata added after he heard her close the bedroom door.

* * *

"Everything looks okay, and since you had your first period a few months ago, please take this. So you'll have an idea." The doctor tends to Natsu that day, and gave her the check up right before she got vaccinated. "You're going to have to be back here for two more shots. But if this is too much of a hassle to travel, you can take the vaccine at the hospital or clinic near you that offers this. But please give me a call first, so we can check if the place you're getting the vaccine is safe." she added after she handed her some reading materials about safe sex.

Natsu shook her head and blushes and tried to return the pamphlets, but her brother insists she takes it. "You should not trust your boyfriend to do all the leading for you, if this happens. Which I sure hope not anytime soon." Hinata added. He of all people should know how sex works and it's going to give him a peace of mind, knowing Natsu isn't stupid in bed if ever she dates soon.

"Anyways, Hinata-kun, do you need to send her off? I can manage here if you have to, it's alright." The doctor gave them a smile and hands Natsu her vaccine record. "Nah, I can manage since it's still early. I've been here a few times." Natsu grins a little proud and Hinata opens the door for her.

"Next time, please stay longer." Hinata does miss her and he gave her a hug and a kiss at the cheeks; something you don't see brother's do to their sisters. Natsu is silently happy her brother is gay, cause he's so sweet to her, unlike the older brothers her friends has. "Take care of yourself Niichan."

That day went by fast, since the clinic is offering discounted vaccines in celebration for the women's month; Hinata's day was super busy. When it was already time to close the shop down, he finally had the time to check his phone and he received five mails. _Five? I wonder who is it from?_

The one was from Natsu, saying she arrived home safe. The other one was from Kenma, asking for confirmation if Hinata is joining their group for the research. The other one is from Yachi, saying she wants to go for the check up next week.

"Ah, my friend's girlfriend wanted to go in for a check, it's her first time so will it be alright if I refer here?" Hinata asked the doctor. He knew that it's better to let her know that he's bringing another referral for courtesy purposes. He knew the doctor wouldn't mind anyways if they arrive unannounced. They accept walk in here anytime.

"Yeah, it's okay. Tell me when, okay?" she drinks her coffee and handed a small envelope to Hinata and the latter knew it was his pay. Without checking it, he put it in his pockets. "Aren't you going to count that?" she chuckled at Hinata and the redhead shook his head. "No need. Anyways, is there anything you need for me to do?" Hinata looks around since he already cleaned earlier, the doctor dismissed him half an hour early. "Good work today. See you the day after tomorrow." she called out and locked the door after Hinata went.

Hinata then fished his phone out of his pocket and called Kageyama, since he messaged him asking the redhead to call if he is not busy.

_"Hello."_

"So I called like you ask me to, what's up?" Hinata walks slowly towards the supermarket. He decided to buy some beers cause he has class a little later for tomorrow and he can stay up late.

 _"Can I come over your place?"_  Kageyama said on the other line and Hinata removed the phone away from his face to stare at it for a few seconds before he sticks it close again to talk.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

_"Do you really need to ask why?"_

Hinata sighed and agreed. "But I need to go to the supermarket first, wait for me outside my door. If anyone asks who are you, just tell them you're waiting for me." Hinata walks a little faster now. He hanged up the phone, his heart beating madly as he briskly walks.

* * *

Surprised as the raven-haired man is already seated on his sofa, feet up on his coffee table, listening to music; Hinata massages his temple and puts down the beers on the kitchen counter.

"This fucker!" Hinata walks, storming towards Kageyama, grabs the remote from the raven's hand and turn off the music. Kageyama just looks at him while Hinata placed his arms on his waist, demanding an explanation for the raven's attitude.

"I'm hungry Hinata." Kageyama said and stands up to greet Hinata with a kiss. The other man steps back and slaps Kageyama's chest. The coal hair sways as he managed to dodge the attack.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hinata is annoyed that Kageyama is acting like they are lovers, which is something he should be glad- yet he is not. "Why are you doing this?" Hinata is starting to feel the rage within him, but Kageyama is still cool about it.

"Will your lover come here?" Kageyama asked and Hinata pulled his hair a bit.

"You're exhausting me, you know? I ask you what's the reason you are here? Didn't we agree that we are just fucking buddies? Sex, you know? That's all we share. Your penis, my penis, I lick you all over, you stick it in me up to the hilt. We fuck each other till our balls are all empty. That's the kind of relationship I share with you! This.." Hinata pause to point at Kageyama's jacket and bag on the sofa.. "-Is not acceptable!"

"Hinata, how 'bout I live here as your roommate? That way we can fuck whenever, without them being suspicious of us?" Kageyama dragged down Hinata to the sofa and force the redhead to take a seat.

"Yamaguchi's family is moving because of work, and Yamaguchi needs a place to stay. My roommate in the dorms, is his boyfriend. Well, you know about this already. I figured, it would be alright if Yamaguchi moves to my room and I move here. I can't stand Tsukishima anyways." Kageyama said nonchalantly.

While Hinata is listening to Kageyama, there are a few scenarios running in his head. Living a lovey dovey life with Kageyama, waking and sleeping with him, eating together, having sex. There will be no doubt that he will fall more in love with this man than he already is.

"I don't want to, Kageyama. I live here because I enjoy my privacy. Plus, I don't think my lover would appreciate it if I do this without him knowing." Hinata didn't look at Kageyama's eyes when he said 'lover'. He did not deny that it was Kenma, but he didn't confirm it either, like only cowards and liars would do.

"Well, are you going to kick me out now? I mean, I have no place to go." Kageyama uses Hinata's weakness against people who pleads. "Come on, Hinata. You can do more things with me. We can try out other plays." Kageyama comes in closer and breathes on Hinata's ears, which made the redhead shudder and feel goose bumps sticking out of his arms.

"I'm not your toilet, Kageyama. Just because you any don't get any from your girl, doesn't mean I'm going to put out for you every time you want to!" Hinata barks at him and swats Kageyama's hand off him.

 _No, you slut! You're already half hard from this! Who are you kidding?_  Hinata crossed his legs so Kageyama won't notice it.

"Wait,  _Girl_? Who are we talking about?" Kageyama knows that Hinata thinks he has a lover for himself, but he is not sure who he is talking about. Isn't is safer to assume that Kageyama's lover is a male, since they dated before?

"Aren't you dating Yachi? You were pretty close to her, pinching cheeks and waiting for her finish eating and everything." Hinata waves dismissively in the air and Kageyama snorts.

"Are you jealous?" Kageyama scoots closer to Hinata and the redhead moves farther from him. When he reached the end of the sofa, Hinata falls to the floor, not before Kageyama caught him by the waist.

"Wha.. What are…You. Doing, Kageyama-kun?" Hinata can feel himself sweat and he panics when Kageyama pulls him closer and sniffs his neck. "Ah, so this is why you smell like vanilla. I know Hitoka likes this things. I noticed it last time when we checked into that hotel that you smelled like her." Kageyama nibbled on Hinata's collarbone, smirking a bit since the other one is swooning from his teases. He called Yachi by her name just now, so it would sound intimate.

"Mou." Hinata mutters and pushes him away, with what little self-restraint he got left. He is embarrassed that Kageyama turned the teasing towards him since he originally wants to use that scent to unnerve the guy. "I just happened to like that scent, so I went and get it myself. My lover likes it, so.."

Kageyama got irritated by the mention of the word 'lover' again, but he decided to ignore it since he's pretty happy now that it looks like Hinata is still affected by his relationships, to the point of imitating his  _'supposed girlfriend's scent.'_

Hinata looks at him and sighs again, "Fine, you can stay! Only until you find a new place. I'll kick you out after a month, regardless of your situation." Hinata stood up and went to the bathroom. He left in a hurry, he couldn't take the situation anymore so he tries to calm down by splashing water on his face.

 _What am I going to do? Shit, I'm so stupid.. I'm actually happy about this_. Hinata pats his chest while he breathes out and one particular idiot in the living room is grinning mischievously cause he won this round.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; *Human papilloma virus (HPV) vaccines may prevent infections by certain types of human papillomavirus associated with the development of cervical cancer, genital warts, and other World Health Organization (WHO), as well as public health officials in Australia, Canada, Europe, and the United States recommend vaccination of young women against HPV. HPV vaccination is also effective in males to protect their partners from HPV infections, as well as themselves from anal cancer and genital warts, and possibly other HPV associated cancers.
> 
> Male or female, the vaccine is cheap and available for all. Please read all about it; it will be beneficial to you and your love ones. Cancer sucks, people.. *looks at my IV drip* At least this type of cancer is preventable so Let's kick its ass. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; thank you for the kudos and subscribes :) lime chapter.. ^^

 

* * *

__

Hinata woke feeling like he was being choked. True enough, Kageyama is cuddling with him in his own bed. The redhead jolts and sat up straight, inspecting his body and checks to see if he has any underwear on. He was fully cloth and his back doesn't hurt. From what it seems, they drank last night and went to sleep afterwards. Or at least he went to bed before Kageyama. However, he made sure that he gave the raven has his own futon to sleep in.

"Tch.", with a click of his tongue, the redhead kicks the intruder off his bed, and the latter landed on the floor loudly.

"Ugh. That fucking hurts." Kageyama groans and Hinata snorts. "Who is this piece of shit who crawled on my bed?" Hinata brush his hands together and looked down on Kageyama who is still sleeping on the floor. "Sleep on the futon I gave you, or be ready to get kicked in the scrotum next time." he added and then get up, stepping on Kageyama in his stomach as he went to the bathroom to freshen up. "Ow. That hurt, you evil sadist. uhh." grumbles Kageyama.

Hinata doesn't have to hurry for today, he has no work and his classes start in the afternoon. After he washed his face and brushed his teeth, Hinata starts his laundry. There isn't much so one load is enough. While he waits for it, he got dressed up with his cycling gear and check his bike tires. He usually parks his road racer on the entrance way, since he can't trust it on the bike racks down stairs.

Since they have a match soon, they were given a time to rest for today. But he just can't miss this chance to stroll around, this is how he spends leisure mornings. He opened the bedroom door one last time before he wears his shoes and saw Kageyama still sprawled on his bed, lightly snoring.

"Bakageyama!" Hinata flips the cover off the raven and Kageyama opens his eyes and stared at him. "Where are you going, idiot?" Kageyama asked.

"I have laundry in the wash, please unload it after. There's food in the fridge. Cook it." Hinata said and he went on his way. He admits that Kageyama's presence is making him feel uneasy. The raven doesn't like wearing shirts when sleeping, even in winter. And since Hinata is weak to those side abs of the raven, it's best if he set some boundary before he goes down and licks it.

Hinata shook his head off those dirty thoughts and wears his shoes on the entrance way. He heard the bedroom door open and there emerges Kageyama; coal-hair disheveled, no shirt on, the hem of his underwear peaking from his pajamas. "Morning, I'll probably be out before you come back.. Classes." Kageyama said and walks towards Hinata. He gave Hinata his phone and the other shook his head.

"No, I don't bring my phone when riding. Please put it where you saw it. Don't forget to lock the doors when you get out." Hinata tried his best not to look at the delicious meal in front of him, but he was too late. His radar-like eyes caught a glimpse of Kageyama's bulge and he audibly gulps. He was sure Kageyama heard it so he pretends to have something lodge in his throat as he tried to cover it up with a few fake coughs.

_Shit. Morning wood is dangerous._

"Could be a start of a cold." Kageyama said and went to the fridge to check for food. Hinata remembers that Kageyama has a habit of thawing meat or even chilled vegetables, before he cooks it or place it in a microwave. The raven then disappeared from his sight and went to wash his face.

"I'm off." Hinata said and Kageyama called out for him to take care.

* * *

Ever since they broke up, Kageyama thought that Hinata didn't hold back on showing who he really are. When they were dating, everything seems to embarrassed that the man with the red-orange hair. Now that they were just having sex, the Hinata he once knew is different from the Hinata he knew today.

Hinata farts in front of Kageyama, burps, he eats without reserve, he sings even though he sucks at it, and he's more alive than he's ever been when they were romantically involved.

Last night, Kageyama thought of having sex with Hinata, as a celebration for his stay. Or just to past the time. Since he loves the man, there is really no need for specific reason he wants to hold him. It's only natural that he feels this way.

But that was another story when this change in Hinata came to him as a revelation.

He did court the guy for a few months before he said yes to him. Or rather, he's forced to admit that he loves Kageyama too. But Kageyama treated Hinata like he has no experience, cause that's what he's been seeing. Dating him is like dating a girl. He would know, he has ex-girlfriends before. And they were all blushing, and timid type. He figured Hinata is the same.

He was so wrong.

This leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Who knew that Hinata is the type of guy who likes his draft beer. And can hold on drink lots of sake. Who likes PC gaming and sometimes forgets to take a bath. Someone who likes to deep throat his lover. Who talks dirty in bed, scratches and bites someone in the throes of passion.

Hinata is livelier now more than ever.

Oddly enough, Kageyama loves _this_  Hinata even more.

"But I'm not the one that caused this change. Kenma did." the second he said this, Kageyama slaps his face and sigh. "You need food. That's right. Have breakfast, fix your things and go to class."

Kageyama saw there's already cooked rice in the rice cooker and some poached eggs on the table. So he decided he'll just fry some of those chicken breast that's been marinated on a Tupperware. "I'll take a shower first."

Kageyama always enjoys taking a shower at Hinata's place. Though it's not really big, Kageyama can see that Hinata take care of his self. There were bath salts, bath gels, nice shaving creams, moisturizers for the face and even the body. Kageyama marveled at the things inside. He was just going to wash his face but he's tempted to take a shower, and so he did.

After he finished using those coconut scent shampoo, he went to the medicine cabinet and saw the usual things. There was a spare shaver, but he thinks he doesn't need to shave yet. His facial hair doesn't grow too fast so he's still okay. He caught a glimpse of the carefully wrapped tube medicine, and he felt embarrassed after he read the label. It's the enema Hinata uses. Though it was not used, Kageyama feels like he has to apologize to Hinata for a lot of things. "Uke's have it hard, huh?", mutter Kageyama when he read the procedure. "You have to hold the laxative for fifteen minutes?" Kageyama mouths the word 'wow' and suddenly dropped the box on the floor when the bathroom door flung open.

"You can use it if you want." Hinata teases and stares at Kageyama's uncovered lower region. "W-why are you back so soon?" Kageyama said, he swiftly wraps the towel at his waist and picks up the enema and placed it back on the cabinet.

"It's raining." Hinata said and went to pick up some of the towels on the cabinet. Kageyama went out and goes to his bag to take out his change of clothes. After he got dressed, with his hair still wet, he went out of the bedroom only to see Hinata doing some sit ups in the living room.

_Well, he did intend to cycle._  Kageyama thought, appreciating the fact that Hinata is taking care of his health.

"I'll just put your laundries in the basket." Kageyama said when he finally heard the beep of the washing machine. He puts everything in the basket and placed it on the sofa while Hinata continues to ignore him. He proceeds to do what he usually does in the mornings, a little thankful that there's food, cause most of the time he skips breakfast to save money. Though their dorm has a little kitchen in every room, Kageyama doesn't use it much. Cause electricity is expensive and there's not much to cook anyways.

"Hinata, I'll go ahead, I'm borrowing this umbrella.. See you." Kageyama called out on Hinata when the other man is starting with his weights. "Yeah.", he simply replied.

This bummed out Kageyama, he thought for sure Hinata will feel flustered with his presence. Especially since this is the first time in a while since Kageyama has been in his apartment. But it looks like Hinata isn't affected in the least.

The second the raven was out the door, Hinata stood up.

"What the fuck!" Hinata went to go on his toilet, locking the door and he braces one arm on the wall. "Shit!" He grumbles as he whipped out his erected member and started stroking himself.

He didn't expect to see Kageyama freshly showered the first day they became roommates. And the raven surprised attack him. Seeing that coal-black hair glistening, that toned body glistening wet and steaming from the hot water; smelling his favorite shampoo off him, Hinata lost his control for a second.

"Uhn." It didn't took long for Hinata to cum, a few pumps more, Hinata pants and aims his cum on the toilet bowl. He shuddered at the feeling and breathes hard. He didn't expect that he will masturbates using Kageyama. Coming down from his high, Hinata flush the toilet, wipes his weeping penis and puts it back in his shorts. While he wash his hands, he saw his very red face in the mirror. "Dammit! How the hell will I last like this?"

* * *

"It's clear as the summer's day. We need another setter." The vice Captain said out loud and though Kageyama thought he can shoulder everyone, this isn't the case. There's always a need for a back up, if there's an accident. They can't take that chance.

"I still want to recruit that Kozume-kun." their captain crosses his arms and the other ones who are familiar with how Kenma plays nodded in agreement. Hinata's confused, so he raised his arms to ask.

"Is Kenma really that good?" Hinata asked, his eyes shone with admiration. His friend is acknowledged by his seniors and he can't feel a little proud. Kageyama's annoyed as hell, especially since Tsukishima behind him can't contain his snickering to himself.

"While our Kageyama is a power setter, good in serving, received, blocking and well- simply put, he is a high spec player; Kozume is the type to look for the other player's weakness. Even having him on the bench, observing the other players, we're sure it will amplify our defense and offense." Sawamura said.

Since Kenma played at another district, Kageyama's previous school didn't have the chance to play against him. Plus, he is older that him so by the time they played in the championship match, Kenma already graduated.

"Okay! I'll ask him personally. I'm not making any promises though." Hinata grins and Kageyama muttered the word 'idiot'. He's pissed at the redhead for obvious reasons. -  _He's too much into Kenma._

"Eh? Do you know him, Hinata?" Tanaka said and Hinata nodded. "I'm seeing Kenma later, so I'll go ask him."

Tanaka fell silent, he heard the name Kenma before when Hinata is talking on the phone. He just didn't think that Hinata is like that. Someone who plays for  _the other team_. He isn't prejudiced, since his Vice-captain, along with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are gays, but it was such a surprise that Hinata is also like that. Tanaka looks around the guys near him and felt shy.

"The fuck I'm thinking.", Tanaka said to himself.

* * *

"Why don't you try it Kenma? You know this could be fun." Kuroo said to Kenma and the other one just looks at his drink. "It's so troublesome." Kenma answered and Hinata protest. "Try it Kenma, it's not right that you only slave yourself on games. You're so pale now, you need sun and exercise." Hinata nods as he said this and Kuroo find the little man, funny.

"He's right, you know. Plus I also want to see you play. Could be fun, right chibiko?" Kuroo addresses Hinata likes this and the latter became accustomed to it. He's really short compared to Kuroo anyway.

They were eating in a family restaurant just a few blocks away from their university and they often do this since Kuroo has taken a liking to Hinata ever since his lover goes home with a new story on how Hinata made him toss balls for him, or how they ate the smelly but good kimchi pancakes, or anything silly Hinata does. He feels like Kenma is finally branching out and he's glad Hinata is the kind of person who is patient enough to hang out with the socially awkward Kenma.

"Ah, I'm going to buy some cake so I can eat it at night. Wait a bit." Hinata stood from his seat and accidentally bumps a man, spilling the latter's drink on him. "EHH?! I'm sorry." The other man panics, he looks like he is someone who goes in the same university as they are since his bag has the same patches and pins as their school logo. "Ah, it's fine. It's just water, so it'll dry right away." Kuroo gave Hinata some tissues to clean himself.

"Ah, wait. I know you!" The man who bumped Hinata grabs him by the arms and leaned his face closer to the redhead. "Right! Sadoqueen! You're him, right? I know from the voice! And there's no mistaking that eyes!" the other male is a little forceful with him that Hinata can't break free. "Let go of me!" Hinata's voice is raised and he is feeling his breath is constricted. "Why? Come one, come chat with us. Some of my friends knew you. You're crazy sexy you know. Come chat with us!" The other male is laughing in his face, and he felt dizzy. Next thing he knew is that Kenma is beside him calling out his name, while Kuroo is towering about the guy who harassed Hinata.

There were a few of the waiters and managers who kicked the other guys out. Because they were causing commotion and that they clearly saw the incident. Hinata knew that he can never escape from his dark past, but this isn't something he considered. That there is someone who will know him from the same school he goes to.

"Shouyo, drink this." Kenma gave Hinata a new glass of water, while Kuroo talks to the crew inside the shop. Saying they were fine and no one was hurt.

"Kenma, what should I do? Should I drop out? Transfer schools? What do I do?" Hinata is teary and still pale. Kuroo sat at the opposite of the two and sighs. "First of all, tell us what happen. What's with this 'sadoqueen'? It's better that we have an idea of what's going on."

Hinata looks at the two and nodded. He thought there was no escaping the inevitable. He went on and explained his situation, all those things he'd rather forget.

His father was laid off from work, and at the same time, he's swindled out of their money. His friend also named him as a guarantor on a loan with the Yakuzas. So they're harassed day and night to pay up. The stress affected their mom, until one day when their father was looking for work, his little sister Natsu was taken by the bad people to be sold for money. Hinata, as an older brother did what he was supposed to do and volunteered in her place.

At first, he's told he was going to auctioned as a prostitute, since he is naturally little in stature and looks like he can cross dress for the perverts. But Hinata refused. He'd rather do anything other than being a slave to anyone. Since porn are a big thing for the thugs and that they earn a lot from it, they have no qualms in sending Hinata there.

While Hinata tells his story, the two just listened to him intently. They were in a secluded booth anyways, and Kuroo is aware that no one sat near them after he sends the idiot earlier on the floor.

"I never really enjoyed what I was doing. They even had to retake my videos over, since I'm defiant. But later the director used sex performance enhancing drugs on me so that I can go through it. Every time, I kept thinking this is for Natsu. For my little sister. I kept tabs on our loans and made the boss sign every time I pay him. Until one day, the director said there was a request for me in a BDSM porn. I was scared, but they say the pay is twice as much. And I wanted to be done with it sooner. Then when I was finally on the set, they said I was the one who is going to play the role of the sadist. The dominant." Hinata clasped his hands on top of the table and then continued.

"I was glad, I feel like I was finally enjoying what I'm doing. Every whip I did, every bite I gave, every pain I inflicted elevated my twisted anger. I'm not happy about it. It's something I wish I wouldn't have to remember. Every day I'm filled with this fear that my family would know about this. I don't think my Dad will forgive himself if that happens." Hinata's tear rolled on his cheeks and Kenma gave him a napkin.

"Despite the fact that I was sad, and angry, my only comfort is knowing that my sister is safe in her warm bed. And my Mom and Dad are slowly recovering from it. I thought my life is finally getting together, until Kageyama - the guy I was dating that time, caught me." Hinata's tears flowed and the two listeners felt he is really hurting. They did not say anything, just listened to him and waits for him to calm down.

"I can't immediately stop, so I had to record at least two movies after. The company announced that it was my last movies so the sales went well. Since I was really good at what I'm doing, it looks like I got famous for it. Even though I did precautions to hide my identity." Hinata pats his chest.

"Anyways, I think you shouldn't associate yourself with me Kenma, I don't want people like that going after you too." Hinata smiled, but his eyes are sad. He's glad that Kenma didn't call him disgusting or anything and that's enough for him.

Kuroo sighed and rustled Kenma's hair. He already knew what his lover's thinking and he smiled at Hinata. "What?" Hinata asked them both and Kenma just mouth the word. "Idiot."

"Why? What I'm saying is a valid point." Hinata insist.

"Shouyo, please tell your Captain, that I will come to practice tomorrow." Kenma said and sips his latte.

"Huh?"

"Give it up, chibiko. Kenma isn't the kind of person to judge like that." Kuroo grinned and called for the waitress, ready to order another round of food.

Hinata felt so embarrassed and guilty, he gulped the water and slammed the glass loudly on the table.

"Kenma, there's one more thing I need to tell you….

* * *

When Hinata went home, Kageyama still isn't there. He knew that this day, Kageyama has to work till late. He got worried since his place is at least 20 minutes away from Kageyama's dorm and 40 minutes away from the raven's part-time work. Kageyama is riding bikes so it may be alright, but since the weather is moody of late, he can't help but feel anxious whether or not the raven will open his door, or he'll decide to come to the dorms again.

He decided to make rice balls and leave it on the table. He also readied that futon and placed it in the living room. He then went to bed after this.

"I'm home." Kageyama called out, no one answered him though. It's obvious since it's already past midnight. "Ah, ah. I'm so tired." Kageyama debated whether he'll take a bath first or eat. He drops his things on the sofa and saw that his futon is already ready for him.

"Tch, he really don't want to sleep with me." he muttered. He also caught a glance of the rice balls and his tired body suddenly had the energy again. Kageyama's face is filled with a silly grin.

* * *

"Huddle up!" The captain called up and the team who is just starting to warm up gather around him.

He cleared his throat and continued. "There is someone joining us today, please welcome him. Kozume-kun." The captain called on to Kenma who is already dressed for practice. He looks shyly at them and gave his nod. "Please take care of me." he said timidly. Hinata grinned widely and the team greets Kenma.

Tsukishima by this time is grinning and teasing Kageyama. "Looks like someone's here joins so he can look after his little kitty." Tsukishima stands besides Kageyama, whose face cannot be explained.

_There's no way I would lose to this pudding!_

"I think I'm starting to like Hinata and Kozume. I mean, look at Kenma! He didn't join no matter how much we persuade him, yet when Hinata asked him, he joins the next day. Ah! How lovely!" Yachi said, her eyes are a little weird towards the two.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; Sorry for the delay in update. They limit my laptop/tablet privilege. D: Also, I wasn't feeling well these past few days. ._.
> 
> Anyhu, Lemons (smutty chapter). please, this is already established that I sometimes go for realistic gay sex[at least parts of it.] so be advise that this is graphic-ish. XD Like I said, limited laptop privilege- this isn't beta read. ^^ NSFW [ even the author is NSFW. I'm always inappropriate. XD]
> 
> disclaimer: Haikyuu! And the songs mentioned in this chapter is not mine.

 

* * *

__

The practice resumed like the usual. Starting with warm ups, practice tosses, receives, spikes, and then to the practice 3 on 3 game. Like always, the setter is Kageyama and for the opponent, the Libero plays this part. But now there is Kenma for the other team, and everyone is excited to be on his side of court.

The eccentric young man has nothing grand about his play. If you consider the amount of attention everyone has given him, you can say that he is the shiny new toy among boys. But then again, Kenma wouldn't be so important if he is not worth it.

In a few short plays, Kenma already discovered the reason Hinata is the middle blocker. This baffled him before, but now he can see that Hinata has some crazy reflexes, and he jumps from one end to another in a flash. That's good for a decoy, which is perfect for the middle blockers.

"There's one flaw on the odd quick Kageyama and Shouyo makes." Kenma muttered softly when the Coach asked him after the games.

"Huh? Oi, what're you talking about, pudding!" Kageyama leaned his face closer to Kenma whilst the other players just sat and listens, urging Kenma to ignore the irrational man, who isn't even trying to hide his irritation.

"..Err. You see, Shouyo is just running to where there is no one around. While it is effective at first blush, like what happened to us; they'll be used to it." Kenma said without looking at anyone.

"What're you suggesting we should do then?" Sawamura crosses his arms on his chest, pondering on Kenma's analogy. Hinata, who is sitting next to Yamaguchi just plainly looked lost.

"Let Hinata train so he can spike a normal quick. His crazy reflexes and reaction time is a notch above us. Though he lacks height, he make up for it by using what he has." Kenma fidgets in his seat. He isn't used to being asked by strangers. And in his mind, except Hinata, they were all strangers even if he knew them by name.

"Ha! Hinata doesn't have the skills for that!" Kageyama snorted and stared at Kenma.

"What did you say? How rude!" Hinata blushed all kinds of red and Tanaka pats his head while the other players chuckled.

"He obviously doesn't understand what he is saying." Kageyama added and Kenma spoke a little louder , "No. I think it's needed. Hinata can't be dependent on you Kageyama-san. Who do you think initiate an attack for a spike?"

"Huh? The spiker hits what is tossed to him." Kageyama said knowingly.

"You're wrong." the pudding colored-hair swayed as Kenma shook his head in disagreement.

"You've been speaking stupidly since the beginning." Kageyama pointed out and Sawamura calmed him down. " _Maa, maa_ , Let's listen on what he has to say, ne?" Sawamura is trying his best not to be irrational too, so he breathe out and Kageyama knows it's best to shut his mouth, for now.

"While we do arrange the offense of our court side, we setters respond to the initiative of the spiker. When we see them in motion for jumping, near a position where they are open, or simply them asking for a toss, it means we respond to them, not the other way around. You wouldn't toss to an unsuspecting, not ready spiker, would you? You toss to that one person who has the greater chance of scoring. Hence, the most ready to strike player." Kenma said. Though his words are just saying it plainly, there is some pang after it for Kageyama. What he said is absolutely right, but it's hard for him to agree.

"One point for Kozume." Tanaka whispered to Tsukishima and the other one snickered.

"E-even so, do you think someone like Hinata can do these things instantly? Our first match of the season is in two days. He can't learn how to hit a regular quick with an indirect pass that easily." Kageyama added.

Kenma nodded and add, "He can still try. Two days are enough to give him at least an idea how to. It'll double his effect as a decoy." The consensus in the clubroom all agrees with Kenma and Kageyama clicked his tongue. Yamaguchi feels sorry for Kageyama, since the setter is prideful. But he is glad that there is someone there who can sub for Kageyama. He knows Kageyama pushes himself to the limit most of the time.

"Ohhhhh! Kenma is so cool!" Hinata butted in, adoring eyes for his friend, which made one particular male hate Kenma more.

* * *

"It's too bad that I can't come and watch, Hinata-kun. But do your best, okay?" Hinata's boss said, chuckling a bit since Hinata is groaning from the muscle pain he is feeling.

Kenma and Kageyama didn't hold back in supervising his practice and he silently throw curses at the two. Though, he is quite happy about it. Kenma trusted him that he can do it, and this made him try harder so he won's disappoint his friend.

"Ah, Hinata-kun. About that friend of yours, is she still coming to have a check up? I haven't heard from that yet." She pointed out and Hinata cried in realization, "Sorry, I was told be my friend she's coming over after our elimination match. Our fortnight's going to be busy."

"Eh? Okay then, no pressure. Tell her for the meantime, make a list of all her previous and current sexual partners so we won't have to go over embarrassing questions later. She's a young girl, I presumed? You said it's going to be her first time check up." She added. She was drinking coffee and Hinata is already tidying the office up. The magazines that were thrown about on the waiting room is already sorted out so Hinata only needs to sweep the floor and mop it.

"Ehh! That'll be too weird for me. So I don't know if I can ask her that!" Hinata heard the doctor chuckled behind her computer screen and she added, "Fine. Ask your friend to ask her that. You did say they're dating, right?"

"That's even worse! He's my ex, you know?" Hinata took the mug she is handing him, asking for a coffee refill.

"Oh? This is quite interesting, ne? Are you playing the martyr role? The good friend to accept all the circumstances? Being happy for them and accepting your fate?" She was teasing Hinata. By accident she discovered that her attendant is gay, because Natsu blurted it out on her visit. Since then, Hinata and his boss has been closer than ever. She like gays; Hinata suspects this because she's been behind her computer whenever they were free from patients. She giggles and squeals now and then and asked strange questions to Hinata, about gay relationships. He just deduced that she is a _fangirl_  and finds the situation rather cute.

"Sensei, if you only focus on gay guys, you won't ever find yourself a boyfriend. You're not young anymore." Hinata kids her and gave her coffee refill.

"I've read too many fanfictions about gay men, I only see them being paired to one another." she said simply, and took a sip from her mug.

The redhead chuckled at her and looked at the clock, "Oops. I have to go now. Is there anything else you need?" he added and she shook her head when she saw that Hinata already finished the cleaning. "Good work today." She called out and Hinata gathered her things.

"Sensei, please lock the door once I'm out. Your sister will pick you up later, right?" Hinata made sure she was safe.

Hinata soon reached his home and called out "I'm home.". but there was no answer. Hinata can see that Kageyama usually goes home later than he is, and he's worried about the man. When they were dating, he can see that Kageyama is a hard worker. He goes home and soon after he finishes his nightly routine- AKA, bathing, eating and preparing his clothes for tomorrow's practice; Kageyama then proceed in studying till late.

He sighed and proceed to prepare dinner for himself. Kageyama pointed out a few days ago that he is not a guest so Hinata should not mind Kageyama's food portion. Still, how can he just cook for himself knowing that the person he loves is temporary sharing a roof with him.

"The idiot had a rough day, I think I'll make something he likes." The redhead inspects what he have on stock. He wants to make black curry, but it'll be a waste to prepare it with vegetables, so he went and made some omelets out of chop vegetables he has. "Ah, I think I should call first to ask if he's eating here. Eh. Wait. He just said not mind his portion, so calling him would sound like I'm desperate to cook for him. No, no. I better stop. I'll just cook for myself, and it just so happens that I made plenty and he can eat it if he wants to." He nodded to his rationalization and proceeds to mincing the greens away.

By the time he finished cooking, Hinata looked at the time and feel a bit sad when it's already late, yet the raven is still not home. He wanted to eat with him, yet a part of him doesn't want it too. It's a complicated feeling- loving someone who doesn't see you as a lover but someone he just casually have sex with.

"I'll just take a shower, by the time I'm finished and he's still not home, then I'll just eat without him."

Hinata docked his phone to the speaker and browses on tunes to play. He decided to go with something smooth, soft and sexy. The first song on his playlist is  _'So in love_ ' by  _'Curtis Mayfield'_  .He acquired this taste in music through his previous roommate and much as this song is old, he still likes it. Hinata sometimes like to pretend he is drinking wine while he listen to this, and it made him burst a chuckle now that he remembers.

The intro started and like his old habit, he starts stripping on his way to the bathroom. He haphazardly threw his clothes on the floor and hops on the shower with the soulful song in the background. He set the water hotter than he usually sets it. And slowly dances to the tune while he lets the shower wash this day's weary away.

His shower was cut short by his growling stomach so Hinata finished quickly and wraps his towel on his waist. When the bathroom flung open, he caught a glimpse of Kageyama's bag on the sofa and his heartbeat quickens, like someone who is expecting their boyfriends to come over. "Kageyama?" he called out, and went to the living room to lower the volume of the player.

"Yeah? I'm at the bedroom. Just changing." Kageyama called out and Hinata entered the room. "Why don't you take a shower or take a bath before you change? You're gross." Hinata said, seeing Kageyama struggling to remove his pants, standing up.

"I took one at work, we arranged some deliveries and I got splattered by some unknown carbonated drink. Anyways, there's food again? 'Told you to stop cooking for my part too." Kageyama stares at Hinata's behind, while the redhead tries to wear his boxer briefs with his towel on. After he successfully did so, Kageyama caught a glance at Hinata's buttocks crease, indicating how plump the redhead's ass is. Kageyama smirked and mutters ' _nice'_.

"Maybe you should pay for your food." Hinata can't look at Kageyama, especially when he is undressing. So he swiftly put on a white tee and lounge shorts. He went out faster than the raven and sat at the table. Kageyama followed him afterwards and sat opposite of Hinata.

They both ate in silence, refilling their own bowl of rice. Every now and then, Hinata drinks his water and Kageyama makes an appreciative sound while he eats the redhead's cooking.

"You know, I often think this but, I think this apartment is too big for you." Kageyama noted while he looks around. It's true, this room is big. Usually if you are single living in a housing district, it's best to choose 1LDK rooms. Or at least take a roommate that can share your expenses.

"I had a roommate, but he left for abroad. Working there or something. You know, I can't really stay at my home. We live in the freakin' mountains. So.. Anyways." Hinata can't say that he can't really look at his family's faces for a long time because of what he did so he decided to stay here. "I told you, the lease is already paid in 6 months advance." Hinata added while he ate the last piece of the egg rolls.

"How about we share? If you're okay with me staying here till next semester, before I get a new dorm room, then, would you like to be roomies?" Kageyama drank his water and gave his thanks for the food.

"Hm? One month. Let's see after one month." Hinata puts their dishes in the sink and starts to wash it while Kageyama helps him rinse what he soaps.

"I remember, Yachi's interested in having her HPV vaccine, and the doctor said she should have a list of her previous and current sexual partners. But I think it's best if you tell her. I don't want her to misunderstand that I sexually harass her or anything." Hinata tried to tell this as nonchalant as he could.

"Hm? Why should I tell her that? Wouldn't that be too awkward?" Kageyama, by this point already forgot that Hinata thinks he is dating Yachi. When he did recall, he felt panic and sweat a bit.

"Well, never mind. I think she's a good girl, so that list is unnecessary." Hinata had a hunch that Kageyama will blurt out that Yachi is a virgin before she and Kageyama started dating so it's best if he shuts his mouth.

After they were done with the dishes, Hinata went to the sofa and just relax. Kageyama sat beside him, giving him a can of soda. They both drank it in silence, enjoying relaxing sound.

"Hinata."

"Hm?" Hinata had his eyes closed so he can't be unnecessary be arouse by the visual. He was, however, surprised by a kiss on his mouth though. Not just any kiss, his teeth hurt from Kageyama knocking his own on him. "Um." Hinata let out a cry of alarm and tried to push the raven off him. He was pushed at the sofa and Hinata's back landed on the soft cushion.

"Kage-

"Hinata. Let's do it." Kageyama's voice didn't hide how much he wants it and Hinata under him shuddered at the feeling of the raven's hot breath on his neck.

Hinata thought about it, but decided to give in. "...Give me at least half an hour to prepare. You know we can't right away." Hinata answers shakily, his whole body is on fire as the raven slid his hand under the redhead's shirt, tracing his thumb on Hinata's nipple.

"Why? You already went today, right? We'll just use a condom." Kageyama said, as he hovered on top of Hinata. The lack of resistance is obvious that Hinata wants it as well.

"But, that's fucking dirty." Hinata wants to avoid unnecessary embarrassment. When the both of them dated, on the day of Kageyama's visit, Hinata cleanse out 3 hours before and he does this hourly. Making sure that it was safe for the raven to enter him. But of course, there were days when he can't do this thoroughly, so he often ask the raven to give him half an hour preparation.

"Hinata. If you often think of dirty and things like that, you won't be able to have sex." Kageyama backs up and removes his shirt and Hinata's eyes wander from the raven's neck all the way down to the hem of Kageyama's pants, catching a bit of that hair under Kageyama's lower abdomen.. "You can do what you want to me as a compensation." Kageyama teases and grabs Hinata's hand to place it on his bare chest.

Hinata groans and stood up, he went to the bathroom and called out "Just fifteen minutes. Please, fifteen minutes."

Kageyama decided to wait for the redhead in the bedroom, dragging the speaker dock so they can play some music on the room. He removes his pants, leaving his boxer briefs on. He leaned on the bed's headrest with pillows on his back. Inhaling and exhaling slowly to relax himself cause he's already half-hard from anticipating. Alas, the door creaks with Hinata already stripped to his briefs as well.

The redhead turned off the lights in the bedroom, with nothing but the light outside the window to serve their dim light. The moon isn't full tonight, but you can see it shinning through which added some romantic feel to it. Hinata adds some volume to the song when he heard  _'Sail_ ' by  _'Awolnation'_  plays. For Hinata, the song is sexy and adds some color to the bedroom. He walks slowly to the bed and Kageyama meet him halfway by crawling towards him.

The two joined in a kiss, hands to each others hair. Kageyama's hand traces Hinata's back and the latter traces his on Kageyama's abs. His hands stop on the raven's side abs and he hiss on the kiss at how much he wanted to graze his lips and teeth on it.

As the two tongues battle inside each others mouth, Hinata slowly pushes Kageyama to the bed which the other one happily obliges. Hinata then whips out his penis, slowly stroking it to hardness. "Tobio, you know the drill." Hinata said and the raven answered, "Yes sir."

Hinata gets off the bed and dragged Kageyama's head to the edge of it. Kageyama's vision can clearly see Hinata's legs and of course the redhead's crotch. Hinata removes his briefs and threw it on the floor. He then opens up the raven's mouth, and slowly sink his hard member on that hot mouth.

While the music plays in the background, the redhead keeps pushing in and out of Kageyama's mouth. Hinata's vision can see Kageyama's chest, that chiseled abs and Kageyama's toned legs. He let Kageyama's head dangle off the edge of the bed while he leans forward and plants soft kisses on the raven's chest.

"Ugh." The raven chokes as the pumping to his mouth became aggressive. He can sense that Hinata is feeling it, cause he's been biting Kageyama's nipples as Hinata goes to knead the raven's lower stomach.

Almost tempted to tap out, Kageyama coughs as Hinata plunges his penis right through it, and Kageyama is scared that he might hurt him with his teeth, so he does his best to be careful. His last cough, however, made Hinata slow down and pulls out. Having his fill with the abs he missed so much, the redhead slaps his cock on Kageyama's face a few times. "Heh, you're getting good in deep throating. I can see your gag reflex slowly improving." Hinata teases and helps Kageyama to get back on the bed.

"I need to finish soon, can you close your legs?" Hinata asked and Kageyama nodded, obediently removing his briefs as he goes. Kageyama lays down on the bed as Hinata pours lotion between his thighs. "Keep it super tight." Hinata said and he placed Kageyama's folded knees closer to his chest. The wet part of the raven's thigh feels so good on Hinata's penis as he slides between it.

"Ah.. Feels good." Hinata moans as his hips sink between Kageyama, feeling his tip touch Kageyama's harden member too. While lying down, Kageyama watched as Hinata's face lost in sensation, frotting their penises together.  _Ah, I can see sexiness. I think Hinata can break some ukes heart with his face._ Kageyama admits when Hinata grabs his ass and pulls him forward as the redhead pumps.

"Hi..Your penis is poking my balls. Slow down." Kageyama wince as Hinata's hard thrust hurts him, but it seems his plea is not heard cause Hinata pulls out and parts his legs wide.

"Fuck." The redhead yells out as his cum sprays all over Kageyama's belly.

"Ha..ha.." Coming down from his high, Hinata goes down and licks his semen off the raven which arouses the other one. Kageyama flips their position and folds Hinata's knees close to his chest, almost bending the poor Hinata into two.

"Wow, your inside is so wet." Kageyama is a little thankful that Hinata went on to prepare himself, cause he's not sure if he can hold on. The raven-haired man kneels and plunges right inside Hinata's hole.

"Argh, good god, that's hot!" Kageyama cried out as he pulls back out. He wishes there's much lighting in the room so he can see Hinata's hole well. But from the little light they do have, he saw it twitching and he plunges back in up to his hilt. "Ah!" Hinata cried out as the angle allows Kageyama to hit his sweet pleasure wall. The raven then pulls out slowly and rams it back inside. "Yah!" Hinata's tears overflowed and Kageyama wears a satisfied grin on his face.

He started with a fast pace, not caring about foreplay. They both have enough. The room was filled with music and the slapping of their skin together. Kageyama's hips move non stop, plundering inside Hinata. He can see Hinata's butt jiggles as he thrust, and Hinata calls out to his name, while clawing his nails to Kageyama's back.

They both felt like they were having sex with their lovers, and an unfamiliar ache both filled their chest. Like wanting to say they still love each other. Wanting to take back the lies that has been said. But how can they? If one said that this sexual relationship is over, admittedly - Kageyama and Hinata won't survive another round of heartache.

Kageyama bit his lips and leans in, hugging Hinata close to him. Smelling that familiar scent off the redhead.

"Kageyama.." Hinata whispers the raven's name and Kageyama made a click on his tongue. How he wishes his is the only name Hinata calls out in bed. The raven rams through and Hinata bites his shoulder. He hissed at how painful it was, biting Hinata's shoulder as well.

"Hinata, I'm.. I can't hold on.." Kageyama pumps a few, while stroking Hinata. The other one nodded, saying he's close too. Kageyama released his hug from Hinata and leans back.

Hinata watched as Kageyama pulled his penis out and cum all over his hole. When the raven finished, his cum smeared penis plunges right back inside Hinata and the other one reached climax as well.

* * *

"Kageyama."

"Hm?" Kageyama is wiping Hinata's body with a wash cloth. The two of them went for another round after, but now both are exhausted to the point that they were hungry again.

"If your back hurts from the futon. You can sleep on the bed." Hinata then rolled on his side after he said this. Hiding his face to the Kageyama.

"Heh. Alright. Thank you." Kageyama answered, his cheeks is a little warm.

"Hinata." Kageyama went under the same covers and faces Hinata's back.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked.

_Do you really love Kenma? Does it have to be him? All those little things you do for me- is it because you can't help but be kind?_  Kageyama almost said that out loud, but he just sighed and shook his head.

"..Hm, never mind. Good night."

"..The hell was that." muttered the redhead.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; The song 'Sail' is indeed sexy [for me. XP] listen to it. nevermind the music video, listen to it and read the love scene again. XD If you have the time, that is._
> 
>  
> 
> _anyways, here comes the sad part- since I said that I have a limited net privilege, I can't promise swift updates like I use to do. But I will, of course, update at least once a week, or when I'm alone and no nurse/sister/visitors bugs me. I leave this poem for you guys as an apology. *clears throat*_
> 
>  
> 
> ~ _Roses are red_
> 
>  
> 
> _Violets are not blue._
> 
>  
> 
> _I freaking hate rhyming,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Penis. ~_
> 
>  
> 
> _-Rhye_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; Sorry it's been a while since my last update. lot of things happened. D: I wrote this using my phone, so forgive me for the errors. I'm blind as f***. I'm quite sick tbh, but I did promise that I'll update as much as I can.. so please enjoy._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _p.s. I was listening to U2's 'With or without you' while writing this one. OTL_
> 
> * * *

__

"Ah, I'm so dead. Please let us rest for a while captain." Hinata laid his back on the cold gymnasium floor, while the rest of his teammates sat beside him. So far, the training they had was intense, even for the veteran players like Kageyama and the rest of the boys. Kenma on the other hand, quits the practice halfway through, and the others did not force him further since it is evident on his face that he reached his limit.

Their team breezed through eliminations, all thanks to Kageyama and Kenma; who somehow manages to play with each other despite the obvious irritation from the taller setter. They did not expect, however, that Kenma is also someone who gets fired up in the heat of the games. Maybe during practice, he isn't moving much and always complaining how it is a pain; especially towards Hinata who always misses his tosses. At the games, Kenma is as reliable as he can be.

"Three days from now, as you guys already know, we are competing against the team in Tokyo. And as always, we are going there. In case we won this round, we have to stay there for at least one week during the semifinal rounds. Then we will have to get back here, for the finals will take place two weeks after. I advise you guys, especially those who works to notify your employer of your schedules. If in case you need some official notice, tell us and we will have our Coach to make you one." the Team Captain looks compose and not at all tired like the rest of them. In the back of Kageyama's mind, he can't help but admire this man. Of course, Sawamura is one tough cookie as well. He stood besides the Captain just as compose as he is.

"It's back to your training. We'll close the gym in an hour, so make use of your time wisely. Let's go." the Captain addresses the last part to Sawamura and the two looked over their line up and talked to the Coach about the concerns they have about the stay over in Tokyo. Indeed, they have been doing well for the past years and the University considered giving them a bigger budget, but that is nearly not enough if you count the year round expenses.

"Ah, Kozume-kun. You grew up in Tokyo, right? Do you think you can help us out with the lodging? We can't waste our money on hotels. And we can't really let you guys stay on capsule hotels* when you guys are too tired playing the whole day." The coach said and while the others are practicing, they were listening to the conversation as well.

"Err. I can ask my mother to let us stay. But our house is not that big so we have to share some space. If that's okay with you guys." Kenma said. He is not oblivious to their need for money and since his mother is not always at home, he thought it would be fine if he offer their house for the stay.

"Eh? That would be great. Tell me how can I contact your parents and I'll talk to them personally. To send some money for the things needed to be prepared." the coach said and Kenma nodded.

"Kenma! We're going to your house? Can I see some picture of Kuroo? He he. I'll use that when he teases me again." Hinata said with a wide grin on his face and Kenma nodded, tightly gripping the ball on his palms.

_Kuroo? Who the fuck is Kuroo?_ One particular raven is scowling in the corner while he tosses some balls to the second string players.

* * *

"Kageyama, don't wait for me. Kenma and I are meeting a friend and probably stay late for some drinks." Hinata said at the raven when they were changing clothes at their clubroom.

Kageyama just finished a quick shower and was applying deodorant while Hinata is half naked on the bench, drinking water.

"What're you staring at?" Hinata asked. It's not like it is unusual for someone in the clubroom to be in their boxers that he needs to be persecuted for his appearance.

"Where are you guys going? A hotel?" Kageyama asked and slips into his black t-shirt. Hinata finishes his drink before he answered. "We're meeting Kenma's friend or something like that.", he can't say it's Kenma's boyfriend they are meeting so he was vague about it.

"Don't get caught drinking. You're underage, we'll get in trouble." Kageyama reminded and leaned in for a surprise kiss. It's effective since Hinata was caught off guard. "You!" Hinata looks around and saw Yamaguchi wearing his shirt swiftly, his ears are red and his actions are clumsy. Obvious that he knew something about the two.

When the freckled face man left them, Hinata gave Kageyama a slap in the face.

"What the fuck was that?" Kageyama stroke his cheeks. The slap itself isn't as painful as it seems, but the fact that he received one from Hinata is a shock.

"I don't care how disgusting you see me, Kageyama. Quite frankly, I am disgusted at myself for fucking you and smiling so sweetly at Yachi. But I'm okay with it, miraculously. That's what I think. But please refrain doing something like this in broad light. I am not willing to throw a fight with a girl like her, I know no one in their right mind will side with me." Hinata slams his locker door after he gathered his things and dresses himself quickly.

"Yamaguchi is aware of our relationship." Kageyama tried to hold Hinata's hand and the other one swats it off.

"Did you also tell him that you threatened me to expose my past? Tell me that you will tell Kenma or everyone, rather, what shameful things I did? Did you let him know that you decided to put salt on my gaping wound?" Hinata didn't mean to be angry, he can't understand himself as well. All he knows is that he loves this man so much, yet he can't stand how he is being treated.

"I'm going to cool my head. See you." Hinata said and Kageyama just gritted his teeth and sat down on the bench as the redhead slams the door shut.

He sighs while he finger combs his hair when Kenma went inside the clubroom, hair wet from the showers, though he's already wearing his pants.

"Kenma, can I ask you a question?" Kageyama said and Kenma paused a bit to test the air. It seems like Kageyama is in a bad mood, and although he did want to say he wants to stay out of it, he got the feeling like saying  _no_  is not an option so he nodded meekly.

"What would you do when you find out that the love of your life is living a different life than you thought he did? Will you forgive them?" Kageyama is annoyed by how much Hinata thinks highly of this man, that he is even willing to throw away his pride to save his relationship with Kenma.

Kenma; for a fact, did not like what Kageyama's been doing to Hinata decided to say his piece.

"If you are talking about Hinata's porn gig, then the answer is I already forgave him. You know nothing of what he has been through, and what he is still going through. I don't judge him as much as  _I don't judge people who watches these kinds of videos._ "

Though Kenma's voice is soft, Kageyama felt the sharpness of pierce from it.

"What do you mean by that?" Kageyama stood up and grabs Kenma's collar, the tinier man, however, just stared at him with those eyes and the raven felt like he is being judged. Like Kenma knew all along that he still loves Hinata and he is acting like this because he's a sore loser.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Kageyama let go, and Kenma resumed to fix his things at an unhurried pace. He was gone after a few minutes and Kageyama was left with his rage with nothing to burst it with.

"Fuck!"

* * *

"Shouyo, don't you think it's better to tell Kageyama the truth? I think your problems will be solved if you talk things out." Kenma said and Kuroo who is serving some meat on his lover's plate dropped his chopsticks on the dish, splashing some sauce on Hinata's sleeves.

Hinata shook his head while he wipes himself. "No, Kageyama is dating someone. Which means that I will just look desperate to be with him, and I don't want to add another embarrassing thing to my name. Ah, but if you think that it is a burden on you, then I will say we broke up and find someone else. Of course it is a bother, right?" Hinata scratches his face and peeks at Kuroo but the other one didn't mind it. They both understood Hinata's desperation so even though what the redhead did was all kinds of wrong, they went along for the sake of lessening Hinata's burdens. Kuroo finds it amusing though, that his lover is willing to put up with it. This is the first time Kenma likes someone other than him. If he didn't know how much Kenma loves him, he'll feel a bit jealous. But, Kenma is hopelessly in love with him. That's what Kuroo can guarantee, arrogantly.

"Chibi, let's have threesome." Kuroo said with a grin on his face and both Kenma and Hinata coughs and sputtered their food on the table. Luckily, their dishes wasn't on the trajectory of their spits.

"Kuroo." Kenma said and the taller guy wipes Kenma's mouth with a napkin before giving it a lick. Hinata is used to them being like this, and while Kenma is shy, he appreciates how Hinata doesn't judge his relationship with Kuroo.

"But you're a virgin, technically. Since we three are close enough, even letting Chibi be your pretend boyfriend.. Then don't you think we can do this? Something friends do." Kuroo continues to tease and Hinata ignores him. Sitting comfortably under the kotatsu while he eats the tasty meal. They are eating dinner at Kenma and Kuroo's place, which they often do whenever the older male receives his paycheck.

"I don't know if you are just trying to break the tension, but I won't bottom for you, Kuroo-san." Hinata said nonchalantly. He knew Kenma wouldn't like it, but what would he do if he does? Will he agree?

He shuddered at the thought.

"Then, I'll just watch and you guys have lesbian sex." Kuroo snickers and Kenma rolls his eyes and sighs. "Stop being disgusting." he added.

They finished their meals and soon after, Kuroo cleared the dishes while he left the two to discuss the things Hinata came in here for.

"This is all the evidence I could gather through the years I've been in their office. As you can see, they are also auctioning some underage girls, willing or unwillingly, to people with perverse sexual preference. Though I don't think this will help my case now, since this was taken 2 years ago. From what I understand, they change MO every time, even offices. I also talked to the other victims, but they were too scared of the consequences of their actions so they decided to keep their mouth shut." Hinata spreads out the sheets in front of Kenma and the other one reads the materials.

"I see. What about the porn studio?" Kenma said and Hinata shook his head. "They frisked us before and after and checks our things. So I couldn't get a hold of any evidence to incriminate them of forcing minors to record porn against their will. Plus, I don't think me saying I have recorded porn against my will is a credible story." Hinata gave the porn videos he made to Kenma and the other one accepts it without malice.

Kuroo by this time gave them coffee and sat on the bed, while the two are on the floor. They are living in a one living and dining room, so of course there won't be enough space for sofa and other stuff. It's been weeks since the two started gathering things to see if Hinata can win a case against the group who forced him from selling himself to porn. He knew Kenma is careful enough not to poke his nose where he shouldn't so he lets the two be.

Still, one of his condition to allow Kenma and Hinata do these things is to discuss it inside the safety of their home.

"Ne, Hinata. Why did you study Psychology then? Wouldn't it be better to pursue something like Kenma. Law?" Kuroo asked curiously and Kenma would like to know as well, so he paused for a bit to listen.

"I thought about it, but when I see the emotional stress it does and how little support we have for these people, I feel like I'm needed more in a field of counseling or something like that. But to be honest, I'm not sure myself either. All I know is that, I've seen far too many shits happening to keep my eyes close. More than anything, more than being able to reach justice, I want to reach out to people who have experienced the same things like me, on an emotional level. There was one phase where I think I'm so unclean, I wash myself a few times a day. And I can't even eat, there was no one I could talk to and I feel like I deserve what has happen with me." Hinata said, and while what he is saying is a sad thing, he is far from that. It is evident that he has accepted this and is trying to move on gradually.

"All because of Kageyama." Hinata said softly and his two friends heard him. "That's why the idiot is still on my mind. It's a love hate thing. He came at the time where I came to accept that porn is all I could do. And that I've been doing fine. When he loved me, I came to love myself a little bit."

Kuroo looks at him and sigh. "Then foursome it is."

Both Kenma and Hinata threw a pillow at the man's face.

"Yosh. I really think we should have some group sex. I bet it's fun to see Kenma struggle how to top you." Kuroo said and Hinata thought about it for a second before bursting out a laughter.

"Don't laugh. I can do it if I want to." Kenma pouts and the two laugh some more at his expense.

* * *

Kageyama received the call from Hinata saying he lost his key and he should just open the door for him. He is still watching a recorded match between their opponent from the previous year, so he decided to just wait for the redhead. However, each passing minute he grew anxious. Since Hinata spent the afternoon with Kenma. Of course, as lovers, it is inevitable that they did  _this_ and  _that._

The raven clicked his tongue, remembering what happened earlier between him and the pudding head. He got an unnecessary talking to from Kenma. But the biggest surprise of all is that Kenma already knows and accepts the fact the Hinata has a history with porn.

"What's up with that? How long have those two known each other for Kenma to imply he knows what Hinata has been through?" Kageyama paused and thinks of what he has said.

"Well, I supposed I didn't really took the time to know Hinata. Why he did what he did." Kageyama recalls the time when they were dating, that Hinata is always the one asking how he is. And he is always pouring his frustrations towards him while the other one listens to him.

"I suppose I wasn't an ideal lover as well." He cringe while he recalls the times when he's being a baby about everything and expects the redhead to nurse him.

He didn't know how many minutes have past, but all he knew that the recording he is suppose to review is already finished and the door suddenly opened. He clicked play as reflex and saw Hinata came inside. He expects him to still be angry. But the redhead greeted him with the same smile like before.

"Oh damn, my heart skips a beat there." Kageyama mutters while he assist Hinata with his things.

"I'm home, Tobio." Hinata said and it's obvious that the redhead's been drinking.

"Welcome home." Kageyama said as a conditioned reply and to his surprise, Hinata pounce on him and clings. "Ugh! You're heavy." Kageyama said.

"Carry me, I'm so tired." Hinata wraps his arms on Kageyama's shoulders and buried his face on the raven's neckline while he breathes in the scent. "As expected, your smell is the best." Hinata babbles and Kageyama felt his face got warmer.

"I..IDIOT!" He carried Hinata, with difficulty. He sat on the sofa first and lets the man clings to him while he lets Hinata sits on his lap.

"How much did you drink, idiot." Kageyama unfastens the button on Hinata's jacket and the other one shower his neck with wet kisses. He admits that he misses this kind of affection, when Hinata is drunk and acts like a spoiled kitten.

"Are we fucking?" Hinata asked when Kageyama lets the jacket fall to the floor.

"No! Geez, you drunkard. I'm just letting you rest. Come on, let's remove this too." Kageyama lifts the sweatshirt off Hinata and the said man obliges. Kageyama threw the cream colored shirt on the floor as well and Hinata immediately went in for a kiss. His fingers entangled in the silky coal black hair.

"Mhnn." the redhead moans when Kageyama tried to push him away. He is annoyed at the taste of alcohol from Hinata's mouth, since he isn't a fan of it to begin with.

"Hinata, just rest. Aren't you tired? You were in Kenma's apartment earlier, you must have had enough." Kageyama's voice tried to soothe Hinata, but the redhead keeps on touching the raven sensually, snaking his hands under the black T-shirt Kageyama is wearing.

"We didn't fuck. Kuroo wants threesome, I don't want to. Kenma said so too." Hinata nods as he speaks, like he is justifying an event which made Kageyama more confuse.

"Sounds like a kinky relationship." Kageyama finger combs Hinata's hair while he looks at his face.

"Kageyama, I like it when you do that.. More." Hinata's eyes are clouded with lust and Kageyama gulps at the pressing erection coming from the man on his lap.

Face to face, Hinata took Kageyama's fingers that's been playing with his hair and licks it. "Ngh." Kageyama can't help but shuddered at how hot Hinata's tongue is. The redhead continues to play with his fingers while his own hand traces Kageyama's lips.

He gently pushes his finger on Kageyama's mouth the both of them started sucking and swirling their tongues on the tangy tasting fingers.

"Kageyama, let me tie you up." Hinata said and Kageyama immediately shook his head. "No, you're drunk. We can just do that tomorrow. It'll be dangerous to do that since you might lose yourself in the sensation and hurt me or yourself in the process." Kageyama strokes Hinata's thigh, his breathing is obviously faster now since Hinata keeps grinding his hard penis on Kageyama's stomach.

"Tch. Do you promise to let me tie you up the next time? Probably play with your nipples too?" Hinata asked and the raven nodded.

The both of them whipped out their own penises and started stroking each other.

"Will you let me insert at least a toy inside you?" Hinata asked with his whisper voice, breathing audibly as if to tease the man and Kageyama paused for a bit before agreeing.

"Nghn.. Kage..Kageyama, I kinda want you to fuck me senseless.. But I.. Guess it's bad. And I can't last long.. too.. Ah." Hinata said while he digs his nails at Kageyama's back. The raven removes his shirt so he can at least feel the redhead's skin.

Hinata leans in, and right before he gave Kageyama a kiss, he licked his own lips to wet it and his free hand played with the raven hair.

The kiss itself is sweet, slow and sensual. The kind of kiss that takes patience to give. A small bite, the sucking of the lower lip, the slow thrust of his tongue inside the raven's mouth. Kageyama's penis grew harder and hotter from Hinata's palm and the redhead can sense that Kageyama is feeling it from the petting.

Hinata lets Kageyama froth both of their penises while he gives Kageyama a massage at his shoulder. He circles his thumb with it and moans in the kiss. He then spits inside the mouth of the raven and the other one retaliate by spitting in Hinata's mouth as well. Kageyama likes how dirty and messy Hinata is when it comes to sex, even before he knew the his past. He likes how Hinata pay attention to his needs, how Hinata traces his back, letting him feel the goosebumps on the redhead's skin when he play with his own nipples. How Hinata begs some more, and how Hinata's eyes is filled with tears every touch he does.

The redhead grinds his hips so they can have more friction and he lets go of the kiss. Hugging the raven, Hinata buried his face on its neck while he pants and moans.

"You sound so damn sexy." Kageyama said while he shuddered from his leaking pre-cum. Hinata teases him and licks Kageyama's ear. "Why thank you." He answers, and breathes on Kageyama's neck.

"Kageyama… I'm cumming." Hinata's body shook and Kageyama leaned back to see Hinata's tip leaked with the white hot cum. "Ah.." Kageyama moans when he is reaching his climax as well, seeing and feeling Hinata's cum all over his own hard member. His lips search Hinata's and he bit the lower lip of the man on his lap while he rides out his orgasm.

Hinata embraces Kageyama tightly and the other one receives it. They both were silent for some time, smelling each others hair, kissing, and gazing at each others eyes. Their kisses where now longer, and the hugs were tighter than earlier. Like they were gauging to see if they can opt for another round. Hinata hugged the raven though, and sigh audibly.

Kageyama was the first one to move, wiping himself on the bathroom while he gets a towel for Hinata. He carried him to the bed and lets him rest his head on the soft pillows. He wipes Hinata cum filled stomach clean, and gets another clean towel to wipe the redhead's body.

"This feels nice." Hinata said, while his eyes are close. Breathing with satisfaction from Kageyama's caring attitude towards him. The raven then tucked Hinata under the covers and sleeps beside him. He was ready to roll to his side when Hinata placed his head on Kageyama's chest, and snuggled with him. Giving the raven a lovely surprise.

Kageyama felt all kinds of emotions flowing in him, especially since he just heard Hinata earlier saying something about a threesome, yet he went ahead and feel the redhead up. And now his fingers are playing with the familiar hair, that weight on his chest he longed to feel again. He can't help but feel sad and happy at the same time. Without much thought, Kageyama kissed the top of Hinata's head.

"I'm such a masochist. It's freaking scary." He whispered and hugged the redhead, safely cradling him in his arms.  _How I miss this. Damn it. I think I can't take much more of this. I need to end this soon._  Kageyama said while he strokes Hinata's hair, like he used to do.

_Kageyama, I'm sorry. I'm only pretending to be drunk. I just want to be willful to you, just like before. Please understand how much I love you, that's why I have to lie._

Hinata clutched Kageyama's shirt tighter and drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; A capsule hotel (カプセルホテル kapuseru hoteru) is a type of hotel developed in Japan that features a large number of extremely small "rooms" (capsules) intended to provide cheap, basic overnight accommodation for guests who do not require the services offered by more conventional hotels. I experienced sleeping in one, and it's small. LOL my height is 182.88cm.. the capsule is small for me. But is was drunk that time, and there are no trains anymore. BTW, taxis are expensive so it's best to wait for trains in the morning. and these capsule hotels are perfect for this type of situation. No girls are allowed though. If you're a girl.. you will get turned down._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _anyways.. sorry for this update. I did my best, but I guess my best wasn't good enough, cause here we are back where we were before.. seems nothing ever changes.. we're back to being strangers.._
> 
>  
> 
> [you sang that, didn't you? :P]


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; first off, i want to say thank you for the subscriptions and bookmarks. And thank you for putting up with me, even though I know i suck. I could get a beta, but i'm not very sociable. and most of the time i am weird and borderline creepy. [it's the medicines' fault!] So i'd rather not. Just to make sure i don't offend anyone. That said, this chapter is short.. will try to upload the next soon. The laptop is being a bitch- *violently slams keys* OF COURSE, this will have many errors as always. I'm asking you look past it, and enjoy. :3_

"Good morning.", Sawamura greeted Hinata when by coincidence, they met at the convenience store.

"Good morning, you're buying breakfast here?" replied Hinata.

"Uhm. I woke up late, and my roommate is gone for the week, so there's no breakfast at home." Hinata paid for his canned coffee and a small box of mints. Sawamura is already munching off his bread and a big cup of juice - the type you can refill over and over.

"Hinata, if you're not pressed for time, can you join me for a bit?" Sawamura grabs seats for the both of them and Hinata joined him. The convenience store is filled with students who looks like they've been up all night, refilling the cups with juice to fill their stomachs. This scene is normal - most of the students in their school are poor people who work for their education or working on their scholarships and so on. Hinata remembers that even Kageyama does this, especially when he had to work overtime because he needed extra money for new knee pads and other volleyball gears.

"What's up?" Hinata asked Sawamura and the latter finished what he is chewing before he answered.

"I'm worried about you. You were quiet for the last few days. Though we have known each other for a short time, I think you're acting not like your usual self. Are you nervous because the series of games we're having days from now?"Sawamura said. His face is indeed full of concern that Hinata felt a bit happy and embarrassed at the same time.

"Well, that's one of the reasons. The other one is that I'm having difficulty in my studies at the moment. But that is something I shouldn't let you guys be affected. I'm sorry, I didn't notice I'm being weird." he said this one with a smile.

"Not at all. Being weird is Tanaka's job." the gentle Vice-Captain chuckled and ruffles Hinata's hair that made Hinata blush.

"Err, Sawamura-san, I heard that you and Kageyama with the rest of the first years went to the same High School together. What do you think about Yachi being Kageyama's girlfriend? Ah! But this is just out of curiosity. I just think Kageyama isn't the type to have relationships. He looks like someone who only has volleyball in his mind." Hinata said and looked at Sawamura. However, the other one looks like he heard something outrageous cause his mouth is wide agape.

"I know for a fact that Yachi is single. Cause I know someone in particular that she  _'likes'_. From what I understand, the person she likes is already dating someone. It's definitely not Kageyama." Sawamura puts emphasis on what he is saying that it made Hinata uncomfortable to even opening the topic of. It looks like Sawamura is so sure of what he said and thus confuse the redhead. Of course he knew - they all knew Yachi likes Hinata. And they all pity her cause Hinata seems so clueless. Not that they can blame him, he is gay after all.

"Is that so? Hmm." Hinata said and continues to sip his coffee. Nursing another round of stomach aches. "Anyways, I need to go now, Sawamura-san. I want to copy some notes before my class starts. See you later." he stood up and Sawamura waved goodbye to him, focus on his food once more.

_What's that supposed to mean? They are dating, right?_ Hinata hops to his bike after he shot the can on the trash bin and rolls away towards school.

"Ah, mou. I'll go ask Bakageyama when the timing is right!"

His chest instantly tightens after he said this out loud.

* * *

"You know, you're a big nuisance." Tsukishima is only wearing his boxer briefs when he opened the door Kageyama early in the morning. His classes starts a little later and so does Yamaguchi's. Because of this, they went for succession of rounds last night. Naturally, Yamaguchi is still sleeping peacefully, completely naked under the covers.

"Don't mind me. I'm just taking some stuff. We're leaving tomorrow, so I have no time to prepare." the raven said, while he went under his former bed and takes the big bag he uses when they need to sleep over somewhere for a few days.

"Ngh." Yamaguchi almost rolled out of his covers; good thing Tsukishima is quick enough to sit beside him and fix the blanket. "Kei?", Yamaguchi's freckled face peeks under white sheets.

"Yeah, good morning." the blond guy leans in for a kiss on the lips and the other one hums as their lips touched. "I want more.", added Yamaguchi.

"As much as I don't mind you guys being open around me, please don't start humping while I'm here." Kageyama said while he clears his throat.

"Eh? Good morning, Kageyama-kun. I didn't know you're here." Yamaguchi sat on the bed and Tsukishima gave him a shirt to wear which he puts on. "Don't mind the king, he's the one intruding on us." the blond hissed at Kageyama.

"Hey." Kageyama knew that Yamaguchi will probably sleep on Tsukishima's small bed, but he didn't expect that his bed - former one, will remain untouched as he left it. "You're not sleeping here?" He asked Yamaguchi as the guy sits dazed, while Tsukishima started making coffee; still in his underwear.

"You're the one who begged him to stay here! We even had to lie to his parents that he's suddenly busy at school to let them stay here." Tsukishima pointed out.

"I didn't hear you complaining then." Kageyama said, as he opens up a small drawer, putting in his bag some of his special socks - the kind he uses for tournaments, some towels and underwear. The two; Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, are used to Kageyama being a bit weird when it comes to volleyball. He takes more preparation for every game more than he prepares himself when going on a date.

"Never mind that, Kageyama, how are you and Hinata now? Did you somehow manage to get him back again?" Yamaguchi struggled to wear his underwear under the covers and when he succeeded, he goes up and starts his stretches.

"Well, it's not working well." Kageyama said, sounding a little sad.

"Gross." Tsukishima grabs his towel, seemingly looking like he's headed for a shower. Before he goes outside, though, he set two mugs of coffee on the table.

"I hope you two can work it out soon." Yamaguchi said and sips his on his cup, while Tsukishima went outside to go to the showers.

"Yeah, me too. But he is dating Kenma now. So I don't know how to go with it." Kageyama sat on his bed, taking sips at his coffee too. He admits that this one tasted better than what they have back at Hinata's place. Since Kageyama isn't paying for the rent, he at least offered to pay for the groceries. The result is, everything he buys are items on sale, or cheap ones.  _Damn, I should drop by here often and mooch off these two._

"Why don't you confess to him? Tell him how you feel. Lying would just get you in more trouble." Yamaguchi said and Kageyama nodded.

"I know that too. But our situation is a bit complicated than that. I was the one who broke off with him, you see. I don't think I earn the right to go back in his life, now that he seems happy with Kenma." Kageyama started sounding so serious that it made Yamaguchi feel a bit shy about the situation.

"Is.. is that so? Then, the situation is completely hopeless? Why not give up and wish for his happiness? Wouldn't that be more honorable?"

"I at least know that I have to do that. However, my stupid heart doesn't allow me to do so. It's kinda bad, considering I never use my instincts for other things." Kageyama unintentionally admitted that he is an idiot and acts on his instincts. Even so, this is the first time Yamaguchi saw this side of the raven and he smiled a bit - hiding it behind his coffee mug.

"Well, good luck to you, then." he said and Kageyama nodded.

* * *

It's night already and tomorrow midnight is the day of their travel towards Tokyo. The travel by car from here to there is around four and a half hour - give or take traffic, so they decided that it's best to travel dead of the night. Also, some of the players are working and would get off their shifts tomorrow by night-time. To give them a chance to have at least a few hours of rest, the Coaches agreed that they leave around midnight. Which gives them enough time to be in Tokyo early morning.

Kageyama is already packed and ready. Taking the leave early from work so that he can relax himself and rid of unnecessary stress during the games. It is certain that there are scouts for professional volleyball being present there. Not to mention, this is the first time they are competing against his seniors from middle school. The one setter who's considered his biggest rival by far; _Oikawa Tooru._

The raven by this time is having his dinner when the door opened. He heard Hinata calls to him and Kageyama glances at the clock and see that even Hinata is early tonight.

"Hey." The redhead already placed his bag on the sofa and hanged his jacket on the rack. "What're you eating?" he pops his head at the side of Kageyama and the raven caught a whiff the sweet smell of Hinata. It's not the vanilla scent he's been smelling a few weeks ago, but a new one. Almost like the previous cologne Hinata used back when they were together.

"Back to  _cucumber and melon_ *?" he asked.

"Heh. I didn't know you remembered what scent I used to wear." Hinata teases him and the other one shrugs. How could he forget? Kageyama said to himself.

"Oi, Bastard. Is this an invitation to hit your face?" Kageyama pushed the redhead further when Hinata started picking up chicken pieces from his plate. Had he known that Hinata will be home soon, he would have prepared a portion for him as well.

"I just want to taste it. I'm not really hungry so.." Hinata pouts before went along and entered the bedroom. Kageyama can hear him starting a song again and he got used to it by now. Hinata's pattern - before he does anything else; whether mornings or evenings, is to take a shower first.

As always, some western song is playing in the background. Kageyama always wondered if Hinata is somehow proficient in English, cause he sure as hell not.

He finished his meal and Hinata is still humming a song in the showers. "Well, his evening showers are always longer than those he took in the morning. Maybe he's dipping in the bath." he mutters and resumes in washing the dishes.

After a few minutes, the raven focuses on his laptop; typing his report due tomorrow morning. He already wrote it in paper and though he types slowly, he isn't that much pressed for time. In fact, he can relax after this and go watch a movie or anime he's been dying to see a few months ago.

"I want to watch that anime Yachi's been singing. What is it again?  _Hime, Hime, Hime. Suki, Suki. Daisuki.*"_ Kageyama sang the song, and pulled his hair a bit when he caught himself. He can't help it, cause it's a bit infectious.

Soon after, he heard the western song from the bedroom; it grew louder and Hinata singing to it to his heart's content. He chuckled for a bit cause he imagined what kind of face the redhead is making just about now. A few moments after the song ended, it was silent again and the bedroom door opened.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Hinata plops on the sofa and turned the TV on. He is considerate enough not to turn it loud since Kageyama is using his laptop on the coffee table.

"A paper due tomorrow. I'm almost done. But how do I place a graph here? I'm trying to figure it out cause I'm not used to this. Our high school isn't really big on submitting papers using computers and stuff like that." Kageyama's forehead has this crease in the middle; for others, it may look like a way to scare them off, or give the genius setter a way to intimidate and look down on them. For Hinata however, it's kinda cute. Cause he knows that this is Kageyama's face when he is trying to think about things.

"I'll help you out. Show me what you need to do." Hinata slides down to the floor from the sofa so he can sit beside the raven. Kageyama, however, manages to let Hinata have the cushion he is sitting on.

"Ohh. Your ass is hot. I like it!" Hinata said jokingly, feeling the warmth from the cushion. He did not remain unscathed, though, for the raven gave him a good head-chop.

Hinata helped him finished up and by the time they were done, it's only after seven at night.

"Want to watch some movie?" Kageyama invited and Hinata agreed. They didn't leave the floor, though, Hinata just took some of the cushion near them and stock it off behind Kageyama's back, while he uses the raven's chest to lean on. He safely positioned himself between Kageyama's long, spectacularly toned legs and he didn't hear any complaints for being a little bit touchy.

In fact, Kageyama is hugging his waist from behind and somehow playfully giving Hinata shoulder massages using his chin.

The idiots were gauging each others mood and somehow can't sway the tension into sexual one. Kageyama, for one, wanted to touch Hinata so badly, now that he has resolved in his heart that no other one would do, and Hinata's heart wavers cause he thinks Yachi isn't serious about Kageyama.

Hinata long ago deduced that things aren't really working out well between Kageyama and his girlfriend, since he isn't the type to cheat on a lover. Not because Hinata is confident Kageyama didn't when they were dating, but because Kageyama is the type of person to commit himself in whatever it is he is doing. He might be an idiot, but Kageyama is the serious type. So the only thing clear to Hinata is that Kageyama and Yachi are hiding things from him. And because of this, somehow their relationship; Hinata and him, turned into  _one big mess._

This made Hinata feel awful. Because if what he thinks is really what's happening, then he is nothing but a person whom Kageyama vents his frustration with.

_I knew it all along, so I have no right to feel this way._  Hinata clenched Kageyama's pants along the raven's knees. It was folded and it's near Hinata's chest so that's naturally the place where Hinata would place his arms. For Kageyama though, since they were watching a movie - a horror one; thinking Hinata is scared and holding onto him is kinda cute.

Moments after, Hinata's reverie is cut short when he is feeling something warm and hard growing in his back. And the raven squirms behind him.

"Eh?" Hinata looks back only to see Kageyama blushing and his lips are curling, hiding it behind his palms.

"Don't look at me! Idiot!" Kageyama pushed Hinata's face off him and the other one blushed too. "Why? I mean we are just sitting next to each other?!" Hinata exclaimed as he scoots away from the raven.

"How would I know. Maybe it's the smell. It has nostalgia for me. You smell, so.. Gah! I'm going to the bathroom." Kageyama is still blushing when he stood up, but Hinata grabs his hand and peeked at the raven from below. Of course from this angle, you can see the blush under the redhead's eyes and the upward gaze somehow gives an erotic air to him. Not to mention and lust filled, misty eyes.

Kageyama shivered visibly, and his penis hurts in the process. It seems like the blood flowed directly to his groins and the erection is painful.

"Ne, I want to fuck. Can we at least do something a little hardcore tonight? We have a rest the whole day tomorrow since we're traveling. What do you say?" Hinata said, slowly getting up while his palms slid gently on the raven's thigh and then his chest.

"Su..Sure." Kageyama answered nervously. However, he almost regret it instantly since the redhead gave him a dubious smile.

_Almost._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n:_
> 
> _-Cucumber and Melon is a scent from Bath and Body works. Me uses it and loves it. XD The lotion, that is._
> 
> _-Hime Hime.. is a song the protag from Yowamushi Pedal often sings when he rides bikes. Love that anime too. About cycling and road races._
> 
> _Again, my apologies for the delayed update. Got released off hospital, after surviving 36 weeks of hellish chemo. OTL still a lot of ways to go, but i'm glad that chemo is over. :3_
> 
> _So I had to relax a bit, and distance myself from the net and stuff and just lay under the sun. *bliss* Will try to update the soon._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; Lol what a long chapter. This is three chapters cut and merged into one. \O/ sorry in advance if this is not well written. I'm still weak, i tell you. . . *crawls slowly to order take-outs*_
> 
> _warning: little kids shouldn't be reading this. be good and do your homework. this is explicit, in a sense that it's detailed. There's no abuse in this chapter. the play both characters did is consensual. Nevertheless, no one should replicate acts here. :/ for the love of.. this is fiction- not a manual. I advise that the part where there's * in it - you guys should search for it yourself, if you like to see what it looks like. ^^ It'll be space consuming if i explain it here too. Nope, not lazy at all._

* * *

_**  
**_

"Where the hell are those two? We need to get going now. Tch." Sawamura expresses his annoyance when the odd combo is late for their departure. It's not like them to be tardy at a time like this, so of course some, if not all of them were concerned about the matter as well.

"To think that I expected the two to be the first ones here. I wonder if they're alright. Now I'm getting worried." said Tanaka.

"He has a point. Did someone call them yet?" One of the two coaches asked the members and Tsukishima sighed cause he knew they are all counting on him to do so. Just as he was about to dial Kageyama's number, they all heard a weird sound.

" _Uwooooo!"_

"Huh? What's that?" Tanaka said and they all look around to check what it was.

" _Gwaaaaaa! Uwaaaa!"_

The weird noise sounds nearer now, and though their surroundings are a bit dark; only a lamp nearby, they can see that there's a two figure by the end of the block they were in, running at full speed towards them.

" _You idiot! Dumbass!"_

"Huh? Doesn't it sound like Kageyama?" Yachi said, while she uses her hand as a visor above her eyebrows to see if it is indeed Kageyama. The figures who were running are both wearing dark colored clothes.

"No doubt that's him. Looks like the weird noise is from Hinata as well." Yamaguchi added with an exasperated sigh.

" _I'm sorry! But you're at fault too!"_

"Haha, I wonder what did Hinata do now to make Kageyama this mad." Tanaka said. The whole team can think of a few reasons and they all sighed and some scratched their heads cause they knew this is going to be a long ride. Those two will definitely argue a lot. Hinata will sulk in the process and Kageyama will bark orders at him. The seniors will have to intervene, and in the end - they will eventually be the ones to balance out the mood.

" _Moron!"_

" _Waaaah!"_

Though they were far away, the whole team can see the two punching and kicking each other while they were running towards them.

"You..Two.. SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sawamura cannot contain his anger anymore and reprimands them. Though his shouting contradicts what he wanted to convey. It's night time around the campus and any noise echoes throughout. The two froze for a bit then ran at full speed towards them again. They were exhausted when they finally reached their team and panting really loud.

"We apologize for being late." Kageyama said and made Hinata bowed his head together with him.

" _Maa, Maa._ We really have no time to be dawdling like this. Everyone is getting on board now." The Captain tried to calm down Sawamura who is seething from rage cause the idiots still hasn't calmed down from their hype. Glaring at each other and giving side kicks at each other. Kageyama has a visible bite marks all over his arms and Hinata wore a gauge on his cheeks. This is probably not an ordinary fight for them to result into a physical altercation. Though they use to give a few head-chops, slaps or punch or two; Hinata usually takes the beating and apologize. He's often the cause of the argument anyways. This time, though, looks like he fought back.

"Eh? Some are already at the bus?" Hinata noticed that only a few people were outside waiting for them and Yachi answered, "Well, most of them are from their part-time work, so they got tired and decided to sleep on the bus while we wait for you two. You guys are okay, right?", she asked.

"Eh? Ah, yeah. We're fine. Sorry for the inconvenience." Hinata said and they went inside the bus, Kageyama is the last to enter.

Yachi sat besides the other girl manager in front. It's a protocol for the Volleyball club team, that the girls will sit in front; near the faculty, staff so they are safe from the boys. It's to avoid unnecessary rumor and something along these lines.

The front seats, were usually occupied by the team Captain and Vice, along with the faculty members are already seated comfortably. By an unspoken rule, the first years, usually sit at the back. Though some seats are already occupied as well. From the looks of it, Kageyama and Hinata are bound to sit together at the back row.

The two both realize this and muttered in unison. "This is just great." - in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha. I think this is going to be hard. I really wish Kenma rode with us, so he can at least diffuse Hinata if needed." Tanaka said while he looked back and took a glance at the two.

_**One day ago-** _

"Do I really need to use this?" Kageyama's lips turned into a curl and his eyebrows furrows as he inspects the box of the enema he is supposed to use. Hinata insisted he use it - after he made sure Kageyama shaved his delicates. The raven doesn't mind though, Hinata went through the trouble of doing this for him when they were dating. And he knew for a fact that Hinata still do. Mostly during the weekends. He at least is man enough to experience the hardships of those who bottoms.

He read about it before, that some bottom men, even go as far as not eating solids for three whole days prior to date. That's just something tops don't appreciate enough and goes on ramming at them like crazy. There was one forum he read that some ukes cried at how awful their semes treats them. Like all they care about is how they will finish. Not really paying attention to their partners. More often than not, even hurting them and giving them fissures.

Kageyama's size is big, not to mention - he has the stamina for a few rounds. He understands that the first few tries he had with Hinata, he really sucked at it. Making Hinata cry, unable to walk after. But after a little research, he nailed it - _figuratively._

"Okay, so I'm supposed to lie on my back, knees to my chest. And then, uhm. I have to retain it for 5 to 15 minutes. Okay." Kageyama mumbled and looks at the towel laid on the floor, which Hinata prepared for him. His heart beats fast and loud as he looked at the kit prepared for him. He took a deep breath as he lubricates his entrance. After he did so, he took the enema kit and plunge right in.

"Oh damn, fuck my life."

* * *

As Kageyama prepares himself, Hinata prepares the bedroom as well. He took out some sheets and spread it on the floor, just in case they needed to move it on a more solid footing. The bed sheets, however, is changed too. It was rather tacky of him to change it to  _red_  - but he did.

There was a reason why this apartment is big. The former owner; his old roommate has a kink for BDSM. He owns the shop where Hinata gets his supplies for work. He took a liking to Hinata and pitied his situation. They got along fine, even allowed the redhead to live with him. However, his roommate had to move overseas for work. Of course, he left his 'tools and props' behind.

It's an unspoken rule never share things that you 'insert' on a body; yours or your partner's. Of course he will use new ones to Kageyama. He specifically went and got the things he would like to try out for the raven and he got over excited that he exceeded his budget.

That was a few days ago. Right now, he gets to play with him to his heart's content.

Truth be told, Hinata is not an exclusive Sadist or Dominant. He enjoys a bit of both, sadomasochism is something to enjoy when you have a lover. In a sense, the feeling that you get to role play is exciting.

Most of all, this is the first time Hinata is actually doing the things he did before for a love one. He somehow feels a bit happy. Weird feeling, Hinata said to himself. He's lucky enough that Kageyama is willing to participate and indulge him.

_I have to make sure I don't scare the one-track-mind-volleyball dork._

As he finished unwrapping the package for the equipments, the bathroom door creaks and Kageyama went out, with beads of sweat on his forehead.

"I cleaned the kit too, where should I put it?", asked Kageyama.

"Hm? Let it air dry a bit, but place it on top of the sink counter, there's a towel there. Place it on top," Hinata said while he prepares Kageyama's tea. When the raven went out, Hinata gave him the tea and urges him to sit and relax while he wash some of the 'toys' he needed or might use for later.

"Are you alright, Kageyama-kun?" Hinata asked, with his signature confused look, eyes wide and lips sealed shut. "Yeah. I think I'm fine. I really needed to apologize to you. I didn't know it was that hard." Kageyama set his tea cup on the coffee table and yanks Hinata closer, forcing the smaller man to sit on his lap. He gave Hinata a squeezing hug and the latter felt flutters in the pit of his stomach.

"Ka..Kageyama?" Hinata wants to see Kageyama's face so he wriggled out of the man's hold. It was a mistake though, since he saw Kageyama's unusual face. Like he is remorseful, or in pain even.

"Wha-" Hinata didn't even finish what he was about to say when Kageyama cups his face and gave him a kiss ever so soft.

"I'm sorry, I didn't appreciate you more than I should in the past." Kageyama gave him a hug again. Though Hinata is happy, he stops Kageyama before things gets weird.

"Mou, this is not the time to be all mushy. You'll ruin the mood." Hinata points out, but he can't help but be happy. Ineffably so.

The raven hair continued to hug Hinata, securing him around him. "Hold tight." Kageyama said, and with difficulty, he carried him towards the bedroom. "Yah! Put me down, baka!" Hinata struggled, but the other one didn't listen.

"Open the door, Hinata." Kageyama said, cause his arms are occupied at the moment, and seeing as Kageyama won't listen to him no matter what, Hinata decided to surrender and do what the raven asked.

When they reached the room, Kageyama gulped a bit as he sees the items on top of the drawer being showcased for display. He already had a hunch of what is going to happen, but he never would have guessed that Hinata indeed has all these supplies on hand.

He set the redhead to stand on his own and looked at his face wearing a confused look. "Where did you get all these?", he asked.

"The ropes and other suspension things are from the previous owner of this apartment. Other than that, I purchased it myself. Well, since you started living here, that is, and since we started with this kind of relationship."

"O-kay." Kageyama said nervously. "Then, what should I do?" He asked and looks around the room.

"Well, first off, you have to relax. I won't do anything that will hurt you. Well, it might hurt cause that's the purpose of this, but I can assure you that it won't affect you much after. It will be just a matter of pride - I should say." Hinata added the last bit with a chuckle.

"Should I get to the bed?" Kageyama asked and Hinata nodded.

"Ah, Kageyama. Would you like me to cosplay for this? Or how I usually look is fine with you?" Hinata asked, while Kageyama scoots to rest his back on the bed headrest. The position of the pillows suggests that he should use it for back support.

 _Cosplay? Damn, my heart feels like it's going to leap out of my chest. Tch. I guess I kinda want to see it. But then again it'll be too hard_ _for me to_ _process if I see Hinata using those leathery things he wore on the net video. Damn it._

"You don't have to think that hard. I'll wear one to set the mood, but not the kind you see on orgies and stuff. Don't worry. It'll just make this experience fun for us, so please wait there." Hinata crawls into the bed towards Kageyama and the latter is sure that Hinata purposely slows down to tease him. When Hinata reached the raven-haired man's legs, he strips the man off his underwear, exposing his placid member, he then grabbed the silk cloth hanging on the side of the bed. It looks like a part of the bed as the ends of the cloth have hook rings on it, attached to the wooden sides of the bed frame. Hinata gently tied one foot of Kageyama, tight enough not to let it slip out of the hold. He then straddled Kageyama for a short while and proceeds to tie up the other leg.

Kageyama's heart beat is so loud that Hinata can hear it clearly. He smirked at the raven-haired. Of course, this was all for show. He's already in character, even though he is also nervous as hell and feels a vomits coming up.

"Tobio, can you raise your hands above your head?" Hinata asked and Kageyama curled his lips again and nodded before he timidly raise his hands. Hinata removes Kageyama's shirt for him. "Keep it up." Hinata said and proceeded to cuff Kageyama's wrist. It's the same one they used in that love hotel, the pink furry one.

"Is it tight? Comfortable?" Hinata asked and Kageyama took a few seconds, testing his arms if he's going to be sore with this position. The cuffs were attached in a metal hole that looks like looks fasten to the wall.

"Are you comfortable?" Hinata asked Kageyama and the other one took some time before he answered yes.

"Hinata, now that I've had a time to connect it, I feel like I've discovered something scary about this place. I see these hooks all over the apartment. I've always thought that this is too big for a curtain hook and some things are out of place, like the kitchen and bathroom." Kageyama said and Hinata snickers.

"My roommate is a man with peculiar taste." He pointed out and leans on Kageyama's chest to hear the raven's heart beat.

"Hm. Don't tell me you guys did these kinds of stuff too." Kageyama pointed out. There's is a possibility - cause the other room is filled with things like some kind of storage and can't be considered a bedroom. He deduced that Hinata sleeps in this room together with whoever he shared with a roof before.

"Ha! There's no way. That man is a drag queen and prepares big burly guys. Though I admit that I received a few invitations to join a group orgy." he snickered when he heard Kageyama's heart beats louder after he said the word  _orgy._

"You-

"I'm joking, of course." Hinata lifts his head and gave Kageyama a lick on the lips.

"Be good and wait for me." the redhead said as he reach for one thing on top of the dresser beside the bed. From the design, it looks like a small dog chew bone, attached to a belt like mechanism at the back.

"Bite it like a good dog." Hinata said and Kageyama gulps.

"I'm.. what is this?" Kageyama asked, and he receives a finger flick on his mouth from Hinata. "OW!", he protested and receives another one.

It's not painful, more like it's surprising and Kageyama's face visibly reddens.  _Right, there's no turning back._  He said to himself, as he saw the face Hinata's making. The very eyes send shivers to his spine and reluctantly, Kageyama opened his mouth.

"Good." Hinata said as he let Kageyama bit the S _trict Leather Silicone Bit Gag_ *. "Use your teeth, don't fold your lips. It'll be uncomfortable later on. There's a reason why this looks like a bone. Imitate how a dog bites its chew toy bone." Hinata whispered and Kageyama's arms that's been cuffed rustled as his it shook. Hinata also felt that Kageyama's penis is slowly growing hard. "Heh." He smiked and Kageyama's face reddens once more.

The gag is safely fastened in Kageyama's mouth and Hinata went down the bed to gather some of the things. "Hmm. Hnn." Kageyama mumbles through his gag and Hinata looks at him. "Right, the safe word for this is the rattles on your cuffs. Tug it once to let me know you're uncomfortable, twice to let me know you want to speak - only if it's really necessary okay? And tug it repeatedly to let me know you want to stop. Try to tug it once, see if I can hear it clearly."

Kageyama did so, and he heard a little bell ringing from it.

"I attached a bell from it. It's usually the ones we used for full restraint plays. Right now, you have restraint from your feet to your hand, even your mouth. Oh, and one other thing, never over estimate yourself. If you feel like you're reaching your limit, better let me know, alright?" Hinata said as he picks up a tray of the toys he is obviously going to use. He placed it on top of the bed, between the separate legs of Kageyama. It's clear that is also a part of the mental test for the raven as he can clearly see some weird things on that tray.

Part of this is to let Hinata know that Kageyama can still back out, part of it is to tease the other man.

"I'll just go ahead and change my clothes and prepare myself, be good and wait for me. Oh, for the time being, I will not hear your signal. You'll be okay, right?" Hinata leans on Kageyama's face and tilts his chin to look at him. The reddish part under the eyes of Kageyama is indeed a turn on.

"Uhn." Kageyama hums and nods his head. Hinata laughs inwardly at how Kageyama forgot that even gagged, he can still try to speak up and some words will be heard and understand. This goes to show that Kageyama's been pretty submissive.

The redhead left the sound on, a little something he played randomly. He chooses the ones he plays when he is on the mood for a good nap, or lounge in the bed, even masturbates.

The creepy piano intro starts and Hinata heads for the door, leaving Kageyama for himself.

* * *

_Okay, now what the fuck am I supposed to do? This is freaking scary. I see pins, and dildos. Is he going to use that to me?_

_No, No. I understand that I wanted this too. But I only want to try some things out. I don't want to be subjected to some nasty shit._

_Fucking damn, the idiot is taking too long, my nipples are cold, I'm starting to have goosebumps._

Kageyama breathes through his mouth with difficulty. Creating a raspy sound, like he is panting from running with something stuck in his mouth. This time, he really does have one. The texture of the gag is funny, biting it between his teeth, he touched it with his tongue and felt a bit weird.

_It's soft and doesn't have a rubbery taste._

In his head, he at least know what to do to relax. However, he is sure that his rationality is slipping away from the mood Hinata created. He's sure that the redhead is trying to create a nervous feeling; the lights, the fragrance in the room, the silky texture of the bond on his feet and the tone Hinata used when the man spoke to him earlier is a little bit unnerving.

_Okay, just breathe. Focus your energy on relaxing. Hinata knows what he's doing. Breathe, that's right. Enjoy this and breathe._

He closed his eyes after he got a good look at the sex toys placed right in front of him. He has an idea why it's there. It's obvious that Hinata wanted to test him if he'll chicken out. And if he didn't control himself, there is a possibility that he will back out. From the looks of it, there's some pretty weird things laid out on that tray, and he'd rather not know unless the redhead explains what they are for, else he'll imagine the worst of it.

After a few minutes - which seems endless to the raven - Hinata emerges from the bathroom, dressed in a white buttoned down shirt and barefoot. It doesn't look much, considering the man said he'll at least dress the part. However, Kageyama immediately notice that the shirt is his; the one he often wears for interviews and he recently used when he had to present a group project.

"Uhm.", he didn't expect Hinata would wear a  _kareshirt_ for him.

"You okay? Nod your head for yes, shake it for no." Hinata asked. He's opening up a drawer near Kageyama and from the looks of it, he's taking out a glove. A black laced one.

Kageyama's saliva is accumulating in his mouth and he gulped audibly before nodding. Hinata then wore the glove in one hand and pull it to fit by using his teeth.

 _Fucking hot._  Kageyama thought as he saw it. His penis by this time is half hard in anticipation.

The bed creaks as the redhead sat on its side. With his glove laced hand, he tilted Kageyama's chin towards him and asked, "There's still time to back out, are you sure you want to do this?"

The coal black hair rustles as he nodded and Hinata let go of his chin.

"Your arms comfortable?"

_*nods_

"Your feet okay?"

_*nods_

"Are you okay with the gag in your mouth?"

He took a second before answering and considered the warning Hinata said that he should not over estimate his limit and tell him if there's something off, but he nodded anyways since most of his problem are psychological, cause the gag itself isn't hurting him.

"Alright then." Hinata then crawled towards the bed and Kageyama caught a glimpse of the redhead's underwear.

_Is that a black panty? Black laced panty? Is that a thong? What?_

Unconsciously, Kageyama's handcuffs rattled repeatedly and Hinata immediately removes his gag off him.

"Are you okay? What is it?", he nervously asked Kageyama and the other one dazedly looked at him, like he is confused about what has happened.

"Eh? Ah. Nothing, I was just surprised at your underwear. I'm sorry. Let's continue." he said and Hinata smirked before he placed the gag again. He smiled a bit as the raven obediently bites it and he felt a funny churning at the pit of his stomach again.

"So, you like this?" Hinata straddled Kageyama and showed the lace panties. It's thin, and small, exposing his fleshy bones. But it's obvious that it's for males since the bulge is fitted perfectly in front. The back side, however, is exposed as the underwear itself is a laced thong.

Kageyama nodded three times and Hinata then grinds his hips at Kageyama's crotch, feeling it growing harder.

Hinata slides off him and went towards the tray of goodies. He pulled out a  _pink egg vibrator*_ from it. He can hear Kageyama's heart beats cause he purposely turned the music off. It's just Hinata and Kageyama, and the deadly silence between them. Like how Hinata wanted it to.

"Tobio, let's try this on you. Are you okay with it?" Hinata asked and Kageyama nodded. Technically, the redhead doesn't need to ask every time. Once they're already in role play, the submissive has two options: Take whatever the dominant dish out, or after the dominant did something - in case it's unbearable, he could make the dominant stop.

This is the first time for them though, and Hinata doesn't want to scare Kageyama off. So it can't be helped that he needs to ask every time.

Lucky for him, Kageyama is keeping an open mind and agreed.

Hinata then lifts Kageyama's hips up, and placed a pillow under it for leverage. "Your feet okay?", he took a glance at the silk binds and it looks like it's been stretching the raven's feet. Hinata received a tiny nod from the man and he proceeded.

He opened a bottle of lubricant and poured an ample amount of it in one hand that doesn't have the glove and dab it at Kageyama's hole.

Kageyama fidgets and felt funny when his own ass are being played at, he realized that it's going to be hard for him to change positions since he's too sensitive down there. More like, every touch is ticklish.

Hinata unceremoniously inserts his middle finger in, making a popping sound when he is two knuckles deep in.

"Ah. It's warm and soft." Hinata said and swirls his finger inside.

"Uhnn." Kageyama winces and whines as he felt Hinata inside. It's an odd feeling and he can't help but close his eyes.

"Just look at me Tobio, see what I'm doing. There's nothing to be afraid of. We're just having fun." Hinata soothes him and Kageyama nodded.

"I'm inserting another one." Hinata warns and pushed his index finger in.

"Ngh." Kageyama felt a little pain in it and Hinata chuckled.

"Ne, Tobio, your hole is clenching me so tightly. Is it that good?" he teases and rubs his fingers on the anal wall. He still isn't going for the prostate yet, since his goal is to just stretch him up and lube the inside, enough to insert the egg vibrator in.

Hinata knows it well that sometimes rubbing near the entrance is pleasurable when done slow and tender. So he did, and he hears that Kageyama started moaning through his dog bone bit-gag.

Of course, this wouldn't be a BDSM play when it's always comfortable for the masochist, so while Kageyama is enjoying a little play through his anus, Hinata grabs a thin metal looking pin. Kageyama immediately knows what it is and tried to wriggle out.

"Tobio, trust me. Just relax and enjoy. I'll insert it slowly." Hinata reassures.

Every male would be at least scared to insert anything in his urethra, much more the device Hinata is inserting looks like it has waves or beads, not the usual  _penis plug*._ Although it looks thin and possible to be inserted, Kageyama can't help but be scared for his penis. So his already hard penis became placid again, almost immediately. Hinata saw this and sigh. He then traced the inside of the raven to find the sweet simulating spot to help Kageyama be aroused.

In no time, the redhead traced the harden part of the anal wall and felt Kageyama quivered as he press his fingers to put pressure to it, "Nice, no?" Hinata said as he pours a little bit of thick lubricant on Kageyama's penis tip.

"Hmm." Kageyama felt the cold liquid and moans. Hinata by now is giving his prostate a good massage as he uses his fingers to make a scissor like movement inside him. He can feel that Hinata is taking his good time to stretch him up. And true, the feeling inside him is starting to feel good. Earlier, he keeps clamping down on the redhead's finger and the latter patiently waits for him to relax his muscles before he moves. Admittedly, he wouldn't be able to do such thing. He knows that he is faithful to his penis' needs and so he might be stretching Hinata before intercourse, but he just leaves the rest with ample lubrication and hopes that the bottom man will be able to take the pain when he push his member in.

This made him feel guilty again.

 _Eh, what was that?_ While Kageyama is lost in thought, he felt that besides his fingers - Hinata inserted something else inside.

"HNNN!" Kageyama jolts and his teeth bites through the gag, as he felt the vibration inside started.

"Shh. It's just the egg vibrator. Don't be nervous." Hinata said as he made sure that the vibrator is safely in before he removes his fingers out.

 _Shit! This feels so weird._ Kageyama said, and Hinata leans in to wipe the tears off Kageyama's face.

_Eh? I'm crying?_

"Your face is red, use your nose to breathe. That's it, slow and steady breaths."Hinata said as he places massages on the raven's chest. Kageyama did so and realize that he's been holding his breath for a while. A little bit of inhale and exhale and his face that felt warm felt a bit comfortable now.

"You're hard now, so let's continue." Hinata said, while his glove hand traces the raven's nipple for a while. The scratchy part of the texture made Kageyama squirms and his feet struggled with the silky cloth, stretching it further.

Hinata added lubricant to the penis plug itself. Since the device has a hook on its end so a finger or two can be hooked in, Hinata inserts his index finger in; the one with the glove.

Since the penis plug is a metal (surgical one), it shines through that black glove and Kageyama can't help but whines a bit. He admits that he's never been scared like this before in his life. But what's funny is that Kageyama also anticipates it. He can't deny that all this feels surreal and somehow he wants a bit more. He didn't expect Hinata to be this gentle. He kinda thinks that Hinata would be rough; some dirty talking here and there, a bit of humiliation, or even inflicting pain. He didn't realize that BDSM is not always hurting someone, but rather controlling the limit of their pleasure and embarrassment. He's been mislead by all the porn movies he saw, where every sadist almost beat the masochist up. Secretly, that's what he wants too.

 _Geh! What am I thinking?_ Kageyama checks himself. He just deduced that Hinata is slowing down so he won't be overwhelmed. And as proof of it, Hinata is rock hard and peeking out of his black laced thong panty.

"Here we go." Hinata warns and plunges the plug slowly on Kageyama's urethra.

"HMM! NGHH! NNAA." The cuff bell rattles and Hinata immediately stops and removes the bit gag off the raven.

"Haa. Haa." Kageyama catches his breath while Hinata waits for him to speak up.

"Hinata, can we just remove the gag, please? So I can speak up. I'm nervous about this." Kageyama said and Hinata looks a bit relieved.

"Okay. Whew. I thought you were going to ask me to stop. Are you sure about this?" Hinata asked and jiggle the plug in front of Kageyama's face. The latter nodded and gulps his saliva. He braced himself for another weird sensation and Hinata proceeds to resume what he's been doing.

The redhead lubricates Kageyama's tip again just to be sure and positions the plug on the urethra's entrance. "Tobio, relax. Look at this closely, if you see, this is quite erotic, na?" Hinata said and smiled. Kageyama knew Hinata is trying to make him feel a little less tense and he nodded with a smile on his face as well. If anything, he admits this is all exciting.

Hinata successfully inserts the plug at least half of it and Kageyama moans like he hasn't before. The sensation is indeed good, and new. He might be addicted to it as his hips moves on its own as if wanting more of that stimulating sensation.

"It's just scary visually, but the piss hole has a lot of nerve endings and it's quite fun. Ah, but don't worry. This plug is surgical grade. So you're safe." Hinata followed this one with a chuckle and successfully inserts the whole thing in.

Kageyama can see that the only visible thing from that long plug is the ring hook and it looks obscene on his tip.

Hinata then straddles the raven, surprising Kageyama. The glove hand traces Kageyama's nipple, "You did good." Hinata's praises show a bit of lust in it as the redhead licks the side of Kageyama's teary eyes. He can't help but feel happy too. He is now certain to a degree that he is indeed someone who enjoys this type of play. As to what he enjoys the most: sadism or masochism - is still uncertain.

"Please bite this." Hinata pushes his finger on the raven's mouth, implying Kageyama that he should bite the glove off, so he obeys. After he did, the vibrations inside him intensifies. It seems Hinata raises the level of vibrations inside and he felt that the sex toy inside him is giving punishing stimulation on his prostate.

"Ngh. Hinata, this is.. too much." Kageyama pleads as the redhead enjoys how Kageyama's face contorts with the intense pleasure. By then Kageyama just set aside the gloves since there's no way he won't speak at a time like this.

"Hi...My penis hurts so much.. I wan't to cum." Kageyama rattles his cuffed hands and bell chimes throughout the room.

"You're quite arrogant for someone who wants something from me."Hinata pinched Kageyama's nipples and Kageyama gulps before speaking again.

"Ple-.. please, I beg you. Let me cum." Kageyama said and Hinata raises the level of the vibrator once more.

"Yah! I can't! Please!" Kageyama's voice rings through the bedroom and Hinata decided to let him off. He sat back on the bed and slowly removes the plug with his finger hooked on the ring. The visual itself is arousing for Kageyama, much more when the rim like on the plug feels like it is massaging his insides.

"Fucking good!" Kageyama said and he immediately regrets it cause Hinata is looking at him with a grin on his face.

"Dumbass." He mutters at the idiotic face Hinata is wearing. The redhead decided to ignore it and inserts his finger back at Kageyama's hole while his other hand jerks the penis off.

"Cumming!" Kageyama throws his head backwards, toes curling up and the creamy liquid oozes out of his member. Since his urethra was stimulated earlier, his climax felt intense than usual and he can't help but bite his lips.

"Congrats." Hinata teases as he licks the semen of Kageyama off his hand. Kageyama almost lost his mind when he saw this and wish to fuck the daylights out of the redhead.

While Kageyama is coming down from his high, Hinata removes the cuffs from the contraption on the wall. After, he massages Kageyama's shoulder since there's no way it won't feel uncomfortable after being held up a few minutes.

"Your face is asking me if that's all there is and the answer is no. We're still a long way to go." Hinata said and attached a collar to Kageyama's neck.

"Eh? What's this?" Kageyama felt confused a bit. Hinata, however, just removes the binds on the raven's feet and tug the collar, forcing Kageyama to crawl on all fours. The egg vibrator is still inside the raven, and even if it's turned off, he can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable as he moves since the cord is dangling of him like a little tail. Humiliation wise, this is by far the most obscene.

"Get off the bed and suck me." Hinata said, commanding Kageyama to kneel while he sits on the bed, completely exposing his crotch in front of Kageyama's face.

Kageyama gulps as he sees how sexy this looks, despite the fact that Hinata is tugging his neck like a dog.

 _Damnit, I can't wait to do the sadist role. I'll fuck the shit out of you!_ Kageyama said to himself as he started with the sucking.

* * *

Kageyama is forced to wake up earlier than the redhead since he has a paper due this morning. His alarm from his phone went off and for the first time, he hit the snooze button.

True, he's tired from the sex he and Hinata had last night, but aside from that, he can't seem to find the heart to leave the redhead while the man is tightly snuggling with him under the warm covers.

Kageyama felt like a new husband with his wife and feels like they both lost something important last night.

"Hn? You're already awake? What time is it?" Hinata casually rolls to his side and face the other way to snuggle with his pillow. Kageyama on the other hand, rustles Hinata's  _hair_  and gave the man a kiss on the head. He doesn't care how sweet and cuddly this looks like, he is just savoring this moment with Hinata. Lucky for him, Hinata is in the mood as well as the redhead moves closer to him.

"Come closer." Kageyama isn't satisfied so he scoops Hinata's head and place it in his arms, to be used as a pillow.

Hinata buried his head near Kageyama's chest and armpits, while holding onto his body pillow. He got this habit of snuggling with it since he doesn't like to sleep alone. Now that he does sleep with someone, he can't seem to kick the habit off.

"Ne, I still haven't packed my things for this trip, help me?" Hinata said and Kageyama pats the redhead's back. "No, I have to go now. I'll be home after lunch. How about you?" Kageyama answered.

"I see. Well, I'll be home after dinner tonight. So would you mind packing my things for me? The toiletries and underwear are already packed, the rest – hm, I'll leave it to you." Hinata mumbles and went back to sleep.

"You have a lot of nerve." Kageyama mutters and sighs.

* * *

"So what do you think, Kageyama-kun?" Yachi asked as she enthusiastically shows her new hair tie. Kageyama took a few second to look at it before he answered, "I'm not sure what I'm looking at."

"Eh? This is the hair tie Hinata gave to me the other day, hihi." She giggled and slaps Yamaguchi's shoulder near him and the latter chuckled cause he still thinks that Yachi is cute when she acts like this.

"Hinata? Why would Hinata give you a gift?" Kageyama sounded so alarmed that Yachi is startled.

"Uhueh?" Yachi asked and scoots closer to Yamaguchi. Just in time – Tsukishima saw what happened and gave Kageyama a smack on the back of his head.

"You're scaring her again." the blonde said and Yamaguchi scratched his face when the two; Tsukishima and Kageyama, started arguing and shouting again.

"Ne, ne. Don't you think Kageyama is a bit of weird when it comes to Hinata? Last time he also acted weird when I mentioned Hinata and I went for ice cream. It's like, I don't know, he seems like he's hiding something." Yachi noted and Yamaguchi gulps audibly.

 _Uwah! Girls are perceptive that it's scary._  The freckled-face man thought so.

* * *

"Kageyama! You asshole!" Hinata storms inside the bedroom where Kageyama is resting and the raven knew what's he angry about. He didn't expect, however, that Hinata would jump on him and bite his arm.

"Ow! You little – that hurts!" Kageyama wrestles out of Hinata's hold but to no avail. The tinier man clings to him even if he stood up and continues to bite his arm. One particular mark even broke the skin.

"Seriously, stop it!" Kageyama retaliates by pinching Hinata's cheek.

"Why did you do it? Tell me!" Hinata demanded to know why Kageyama marked him throughout his body. Feeling the embarrassment when he had to hide such kiss marks towards his boss.

"Sorry, I lost control during the last round. You released my restraint so all my pent up energy kinda you know.."

This is a lie, of course, Kageyama clearly marked Hinata cause they are going in to Kenma's home. To prevent the redhead from sleeping with him, he did this. A low blow indeed, but he doesn't care. In fact, if not for the games, he will definitely tell Hinata the truth.

But the raven knew, that even for Hinata, this game means everything. Their future as athletes starts now. So considering this, Kageyama decided that it's best to speak to Yachi first, and apologize to her for getting her involved. He'll have to find the right timing though.

Hinata continues to nag while Kageyama zones out. He went for a long run right after school so he feels a bit sleepy after a big meal. He yanks Hinata into the bed and ask the redhead to sleep with him. He receives another punch in the gut while Hinata yaps and nags even when he's already in the showers.

After a few minutes, Kageyama felt the bedroom door opened and Hinata looks through the bag Kageyama prepared for him. He can hear some rustling sound and Hinata nagging again.

"...set the alarm." was the last thing Kageyama heard and he assumed that Hinata is telling him that he already set the alarm.

What happen was, Hinata is asking Kageyama to set the alarm for them and they both started sleeping.

They were woken up by Yamaguchi's text and the two started arguing again. Pointing blames at each other, creating another set of argument. They took the cab in a hurry and soon after they stepped out of the vehicle, they rushed towards the team as if they are in a marathon; both refusing to surrender and accept defeat, even if this doesn't have anything to do with what were they're fighting about.

If not for the fact that Sawamura warned the two to shut up, for sure they will still bicker now.

Hinata pissed at Kageyama for being irrational and Kageyama pissed at Hinata for not getting why he did so.

Thirty minutes after they departed, the bus driver shuts the light inside since the boys are already resting. Aside from Tsukishima who is busy doing something on his phone, and Yachi who is reading a cellphone novel, all of them seems tired and ready for a nap before they reach their destination.

Hinata breathes out and even though Kageyama is still annoyed at the man, he goes to check his status. As he suspected, Hinata fell asleep already.

_Tch._

Kageyama took Hinata's head and made it rest on his shoulder, knowing that they are sitting in the back row and no one will see them. With the lights turned off, it'll take a few minutes to adjust what's happening at the back.

Yachi, however, took a glance at the two out of concern and saw what Kageyama did. She felt embarrassed looks away.

_Kageyama-kun? He took Hinata's head and rest it on his shoulders? What's going on?_

By this time, Kageyama is holding onto Hinata's hand; interlocking the fingers together and close his eyes as well.

When Kageyama finally fell asleep, a particular redhead squeezed the hand that joined to his and muttered - _"You idiot."_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; again, my apologies for the mistakes here. My birthday is in a few days, so i'll see you guys after that. *prepares the sun block and ring floaties*_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; I owe you guys an apology for not updating soon. I'm so sorry. Lot of things happened.. mainly me, being sick [ thought chemo is the end of it, apparently not] and here too hot to move. seriously, feels like i'm having hot facials when i leave my bedroom. DX_
> 
>  
> 
> _sorry if this chapter is a mess. lol._
> 
> * * *

**_  
_**

Kageyama woke up from the nap before Hinata. It's understandable since he went to rest earlier than the him, but since they are near their destination; with all the seniors already excitedly chatting, Kageyama lightly taps Hinata to wake him up.

The light-colored eyes opened slightly before it blinked twice.

"We're near there." Kageyama said when Hinata seems confused at what is happening.

"Ah, I feel like I had a very short nap. Ugh, I'm still. Haaa." Hinata finished his sentence with a big yawn and Kageyama felt sorry for him. If only he can let Hinata rest a bit more. But it's impossible, for the person in front of them - a fellow freshman, is already awake and taking _selfies_  or something Kageyama often hear but has no interest in.

"Is this your first time coming Tokyo?" Kageyama asked Hinata, who is currently rummaging his bag for some mints.

"Hm? Not at all, I've been here a few times. But for jobs, not really had the time to look around.", though Hinata answered Kageyamaá question, his tone somewhat sounds uninterested. No matter how much Kageyama caught on, and no matter how much he asks Hinata; Kageyama had a feeling the redhead won't answer him so he just kept his curiosity to himself.

* * *

"Please make yourselves at home. I'm sorry I won't be here to accommodate everyone since I'll be busy with my job, but I've already told my son what to do, so please, be comfortable." Kenma's mom greeted the boys with a warm breakfast. It is a little early for it quite frankly, since the time is just a bit over five am. But some of the members were from work last night and they've worked up quite an appetite.

" _Itadakimasu_.", they simultaneously called and starts to dig in. Kenma is in the kitchen busy helping with the managers, at the same time, he's teaching them where to find the things they might need for their stay.

The house isn't all that big. But the living room is spacious and free to use. It is agreed first hand that the girls will be staying at Kuroo's place, since there are parent's present there. Not to mention the space and privacy they can have.

Of course, money wise, they already sent it in advance, so Kenma - who went on a day before them - already shopped for food, toiletries and other supplies.

"Ah, but the bath will be unreasonable to use, since it's small. So I suggest you boys visit the public bath house."

"That would be perfect, thank you and sorry to trouble you." one of the coaches said and Kenma's mom shook her head a chuckled. "Kenma is always with his games and cell phone and only talks to his only friend since childhood. I'm surprised he even joined the volleyball team on his own." her mom looks at the girls who are near her son and wonders who among them is the person Kenma sets his eyes on. He had an intuition that Kenma is dating someone but refuses to tell who. And even if she asked Kuroo Tetsurou, the guy seems to be evasive about the topic as well.

Sawamura caught on what their hostess thinking, so he gulped his miso soup in one go and tries to ignore the awkward feeling.

It is not a secret to them that Kenma and Hinata are in a 'special relationship', especially since Yachi seems to have caught her interest to the two. _I don't want to risk the two getting caught and cause a scene. So I guess I have to change their sleeping place assignment._  Sawamura made a mental note that he has to separate Hinata and Kenma, or things could get ugly. _I guess I could let Hinata stay with Kageyama, since Kageyama is strict with him, he can guard Hinata closely and he'll make sure Hinata won't ruin it for us._

"Eh, what if the two starts to fight again?", mutters Sawamura and the team captain near him gave him a questioning look. He shook his head as if to say not to mind him much.

_Tch. This is going to be a pain one way or another._

* * *

"Look. That's the genius setter, Kageyama-kun! And his former teammates at Karasuno High."

"Seems like this year's matches will be interesting."

"Uwah! Look at the guy behind them!"

Right on cue, Kageyama and the rest of his fellow freshmen looks at Hinata who is looking like an idiot gawking at the stadium. He keeps on saying 'ohh' and 'ahh' like he is genuinely marveling at how a stadium looks.

"Oi. Stop acting stupid! You're super embarrassing!" Kageyama slaps the back of the head of the little middle blocker so that he will get a move on. Nevertheless, the chibi still continues doing what he does and Kageyama tried his best to hold back, simply because Sawamura is issuing warning glances at him.

"Yosh, the games is about to start. Let's be the first to enter the court." The coach said and Hinata suddenly felt nervous.

"My stomach hurts. Gah.." Hinata winces and Kageyama almost gave him a punch but was intercepted by Tanaka.

"You're always like this, Hinata. Can't you at least get used to this already? We've been in different games already." Tsukishima sighed and taps Yachi's shoulder to get her attention. "Hm?" she asked and one look at Hinata, and she already got the message. "I'll go prepare the medicine.", Yachi added.

As the warm ups started, Kenma took notice on how Hinata is actually conscious of his neck. He had an idea of what it was; Hinata called him about it. But he can't help but feel annoyed at Kageyama for doing so. He is somehow reminded that his own boyfriend marked him as well, so he'll be sure not to show his skin with his teammates. Kuroo, by this time is perfectly settled on the viewing deck. He waved at Kenma and grinned. Hinata saw this and waved at the man as well, Kenma, however, ignored him and firmly gripped the ball between his hands.

"Hey, I think I recognized that person.", Yamaguchi noted while he poke Tsukishima's side. The other one yelps and clicked his tongue. He hates how Yamaguchi keeps poking his sides when the man wants his attention, and the tall glasses-guy keeps saying how much he hates it. The other one will say sorry, but keeps doing it anyways - as if to tease Tsukishima, or he simply forgot.

"Who?" He answered Yamaguchi with an annoyed voice.

"That one on the deck, the one who I think was called Tetsurou-kun by Kenma's mother. Don't you think we saw him before?" Yamaguchi was certain of it; you won't see Kuroo's hairstyle often after all.

"Yeah, he's one of the best middle blocker, I must say." Sawamura nodded to Kuroo and the other one nodded back. Now that the word 'middle blocker' was mentioned, it finally rang a bell to the two freshmen.

"Ah, right! He's the guy from Tokyo, from when we were high schools. I wonder which team he plays now?" Yamaguchi wants to know. For someone who plays the same position as him, he can't help but feel an admiration towards the senior.

"Whoa! I- we're … Cen.. Wwah!" Kageyama tried to express his joy that they are playing on the center court but his tongue got tied from his excitement. Tanaka points and laughs at the setter and somehow the mood of the team got light. Except for one nervous shrimp.

"Wahh! I need to go to the bathroom." Hinata called out as he ran towards it. They still have some time and he isn't in the starting player line ups anyways, so Sawamura and the rest of the faculty sighs and lets Hinata be.

"The idiot! Let's punch him!" Kageyama rolled up his imaginary long sleeves and heads towards Hinata. Luckily, Tanaka along with a few freshmen intercepted. No matter how much he hates Hinata acting like this, part of him is worried about the redhead too. He scratched his head and hopes that Hinata relaxes soon.

Not long after, an exhausted Hinata emerges and Yachi gave him a bottle of sports drink to replenish whatever he lost during his bathroom emergencies. While the redhead rest, Kageyama saw a dark red part on Hinata's neck and he felt pangs of guilt towards it. Now that he saw it under light, it is quite undesirable - not to mention indiscreet of him. He shook his head and pats his chest, inwardly apologizing to Hinata.

Kageyama felt something weird behind his back and when he looked, not far away, a certain cat-like-eyed man stares at him. As if saying he knew what Kageyama did and we won't get away with it.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" The boys happily digs in to the food the managers and Kuroo's mom prepared for them. They decided to set up a long table at the backyard on Kenma's place so they can dine together. Lucky for them, not only Kenma's family opened up their home, even Kuroo's as well.

The said man joins them and tells them how he retired from volleyball. It wasn't because he isn't interested anymore but he had to stop playing for work. If in case he gets an offer to play professionally, he sure wont pass the chance.

"Still, Kenma didn't stand out much during high school. But who knew you guys played for the same team." the captain noted. All of them, including the coaches were in a good mood. Since Kenma played well on the first set, the score ended in a spectacular 25 to 17 in favor of them. The second set was even better with Kageyama conducting, with the score 25 to 13; landing them their first win on their road to championship.

Kageyama isn't in a festive mood like the rest of them. He kept his distance and ate in silence as he watch how Hinata keeps fawning over Kuroo and Kenma. He felt something weird with those three as Kuroo kept on whispering to Kenma and Hinata and the two keeps on hitting him. He heard from the redhead before that this man is the one who asked for threesomes.

From the looks of it, those three seems like they were close enough to do that.

The raven felt the bitter churning inside his stomach again. Not the kind you have when you feel happy but the nauseating feeling like you want to throw up.

He stood up abruptly, startling everyone and excuses himself. "Thank you for the meal, I'll excuse myself now, I feel rather sick." Kageyama thanked the managers and their host and went inside, leaving a trail of confused people behind him.

Kageyama eats a lot, so for him to passed this opportunity, must mean that he really is unwell. Yachi followed him out of concern and Hinata caught it, just because he was closely paying attention to Kageyama.

"What's wrong with your lover, chibi?" Kuroo tried to teased but all he got was Hinata's downcast glance and a little redden eyes. This caught Kuroo off guard.

"Who knows? Maybe he's annoyed that the girls sleeps at a different house." Hinata chomps on his own food and Kenma jabs Kuroo's thigh under the table for being so insensitive.

* * *

"Kageyama-kun, are you really okay?" Yachi gave Kageyama a bottled water and the latter accepts and opened it. It seems like Yachi needs something from him so he stops before he went upstairs. He knew yachi isn't allowed to come up so he waits for the little blonde to say what she needs.

"Err, Kageyama. There's something I have to ask you, and I realized this isn't the best timing. If.. well, can we talk for a bit?" She managed to tell him but it took all of her strength, she actually felt her knees feel weak a bit.

"Sure, let's leave at the back."Kageyama said and fished out his phone to send Sawamura a mail that he and Yachi went out to buy at the nearby convenience store. Of course, he did this so they won't worry about them so much.

As the two leaves, Sawamura reads his mail and clicked his tongue but say nothing more. It's best to keep his mouth shut now and reprimand Kageyama later.

The two walk side by side; Yachi and Kageyama, and heads to the nearby convenience store. Kageyama grabbed an ice cream on stick for Yachi. "Thank you.", she said and they went out of the store to talk. As Yachi sat the bank, Kageyama squatted besides her.

"What is it that you want to talk about." Kageyama said and he saw at the corner of his eye that the little blonde became nervous again. She grips the hem of her shorts and tug it a bit. She bit her lower lips like she always do when she can't say what's on her mind. It's clear that the blonde is nervous so Kageyama breathes out and points at the ice cream.

"Let's split that in half." He said and she looked at Kageyama before she panics and fumble in opening the wrapper.

"What're you doing? Idiot." Kageyama followed this one with a chuckle and took the ice cream from her. He proceeds to split it in half. He bit his share while he gave Yachi hers. This seemed to relax her and Kageyama felt relieved as well.

He knew Yachi for a few years now, and while she occasionally chats with him, there was never really a chance for him and her to talk. Kageyama knew that she's a good girl though. A little negative thinker with an airhead side in her, but she's always been taking care of the team. She's good friends with Yamaguchi as well, and if not for the reason that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are dating, he'll definitely think that Yamaguchi and Yachi  _will be dating_ , as the said man openly expresses his fondness of the little blonde.

 _Eh, wait. Maybe Yamaguchi has a blonde fetish?_  Kageyama knits his brows together and stares at Yachi's hair.

"Is something wrong with my hair?" Yachi asked and Kageyama shook his head and looks in front. He regrets not wearing a jacket now, since he can see Yachi wears something short. He could give her the jacket as cover or something like that.

"Kageyama-kun..

"Hm?"

"Are you and Hinata, well,.. Do you like Hinata?" she bravely asked and Kageyama already knows that this will happen anytime soon. He was surprise, yes. But he already made up his mind to come clean to Yachi, so there's no reason for him to hold back on the truth. He just wonders how the hell did Yachi conclude to this. Indeed, girls intuitions are terrifying. He sighs before he answers her..

"..I don't just like him. I love that little dumbass." Kageyama chomps the remainder of his ice cream and waits for Yachi to react to what he said.

There was awkward silence, then followed by sniffles.

"...uwahh… hu.."

"Huh? Why are you crying?" Kageyama - the ever so idiot, is lost on what to do. He panics and flails his hands. "Are you okay?", he doesn't have a handkerchief so he doesn't know what he can offer to her. He looks around and decided to turn his back on her..

"Don't cry. Here, wipe your face on the back of my shirt." he offered but she cried out loud some more.

"You! You really are an idiot, you can buy some tissues inside the convenience store!" Yachi pointed out and Kageyama's face flushed red.

"I know that!" he shouts at her and Yachi - while her tears won't stop flowing; shook her head and shouts. "No, you didn't!"

"Ah, just stop crying. Geez! I'll buy you some star shape ice cream inside!" Kageyama shouts and points at her and Yachi cries and shouted back..

"If there really is star shaped ones, please get me two!"

* * *

"Ah, so that's how it is. Somehow this all seemed rather sad for Hinata. How could you do that?" Yachi turned accusing eyes at Kageyama when he told her the truth. It was rather tactless of him to say the reason they broke up, but he did. He knew that while Yachi is loud, she knows how to keep a secret. And this particular secret is not theirs to share.

Kageyama stood up and cross his arms to his chest, he knew that this was all his stupid mistakes. He knew in his head, at least, that he needs to let the redhead go. Hinata looks happy that finally, someone like Kenma can accept his dark past, and that he seemed to be enjoying his days with him.

He knew all of it. Yet he can't let go.

"When are you planning on coming clean with Hinata then?" she asked.

"I'm too coward to do so. Now that I live with him, somehow the things I didn't see before now make sense. He always put my needs first and his last when we dated before. I saw him as the meek, submissive lover. I didn't cared for him enough, and I deeply regretted it. I didn't know what he was going through. I often caught him feeling sick, and dazed.. I just thought that he is just unwell, or tired. I didn't know he's going through something. And instead of asking him what's the reason, I just point blank rejected him." he said.

Yachi fell silent and then hugged her knees before she spoke again. "What's his reason for doing so? What brought him to do such things?" She can't even bring herself to say 'porn' out loud. Not to mention a BDSM one. She visibly bushed as she recalls what Kageyama had told her.

"Well, that's what I need to know too. But even if I want to ask, I don't know how it will change things as it is." Kageyama's heart sank as these words left his mouth. He was hurt by what he said as well. So much that tears are threatening to overflow. He inhaled and exhaled to calm himself, while he tucks his hands in his pockets. The night air is starting to feel cold even though the place where they are seems to be a busy neighborhood.

"So? What exactly is your plan then?" Yachi wants to know,

While the gentle wind blows on the two, Kageyama told Yachi what he wants to do and somehow Yachi's tears fell again. This time, it's for Hinata and Kageyama.

Back at the group, the team knew that Kageyama and Yachi went for a walk, cause Sawamura had to call the two when they still haven't return an hour after they said they went out. They got back with Yachi looking like she cried her eyes out. Though they really wanted to know, they decided to let it go and let Yachi and Kageyama rest.

Hinata witness the whole thing and snorts, showing his irritation. They went to get a bath in the public bath house and he was lucky that Kenma and Kuroo were there to cover up for him. From what he understands, things aren't going well with Kageyama and Yachi and somehow the raven keeps pouring his frustrations towards him.

He knew he's not to complain, but still he doesn't feel well with things being left like this. Somehow, Hinata keeps on debating if he should just let Kageyama go. He knows he should, yet the evil side of his is rejoicing the fact that it Kageyama is going to him.

If there's one tiny spark of hope that Kageyama might come back to him, he'll take it.

The question is, will Kageyama take him back as well.

* * *

The night fell, and they got to their sleeping arrangements. The seniors will be sleeping in the living room, so they can watch for those who will be trying to sneak out. The second years will sleep on Kenma's room. It's quite spacious and they can at least fit five persons on the floor with futon laid out. On the bed, that's enough for two people. But since they don't want Kenma to feel rather stuffed, they let him have the bed for himself.

The first years' sleeping quarter is in the guest room. There were only 7 of them, one is Yachi and the other manager. So there were only five of them sleeping here. Yamaguchi wants to sleep on the floor futon, simply because he wants the comfort of rolling around and Tsukishima don't mind staying on the floor with him. The one who took the bed is Hinata and while the other freshman wants to share the bed with him, Yamaguchi manipulated the poor fellow into staying with them. He at least understood the gloomy mood that has been masking Kageyama and he wants to help him in his own way.

They had a lot of plans for tonigh like sharing some stories, (sex ones), maybe drink a few or even gamble a bit, like Tanaka would want to, but the players were too tired to do so. Instead, you can hear the snores from each corner of the house and somehow this made Hinata chuckle. He hasn't experience things like this. In fact, he missed out on a lot of things because of his circumstances.

Hinata rolled to his sides and he felt Kageyama rolled together with him and hugged his back. Hinata struggled but he heard the raven whispered 'please' to his ear. This made him stop and accepts the touch. Hinata's heart beats so fast when Kageyama run his hands though his thighs and buried his head to Hinata's shoulder.

"Baka, control yourself." Hinata warns Kageyama and the raven breathes in audibly against Hinata's skin that It brought the redhead to feel goosebumps all over.

Kageyama noticed this and run his palms on Hinata's skin. He smelled the redhead and note that the scent of soap is different from what he usually use. Must be the soap from the public bath house. Hinata can't help but shudder at the hot breathes on his neck and ears. He clasped his hand on his mouth so he won't let out unnecessary sounds. He anticipates some sensual touching from the raven, but instead, all he got was a tight hug and litters of kisses on his neck.

"Take my pillow." Kageyama said. He knows how Hinata can't sleep without hugging one so he offered his.

"What are you going to use then?" Hinata turned around and looked at he raven, only to see him covering his eyes with one of his arms while the other one was placed behind his head as a pillow. This somehow left the redhead a bit frustrated. He's already half hard from the touch and he at least would like some jerking off.

"Good night, Shouyo." Kageyama said softly and Hinata's emotion got confused. He held his chest and pat it. He looks at Kageyama as if the man is nursing a heart break. Hinata frowns a bit, knowing that inside the ravenhaired's heart, is someone else. Something definitely must have happened between Yachi and him. Hinata painfully admits to himself, seeing Kageyama like this. He tried his best to return the goodnight and hugged the pillow with Kageyama's scent in it so tightly.

* * *

The night deepens and Hinata finally fell asleep. When his breaths sounds steady and deep, Kageyama leans down and gave Hinata a kiss. He rolled to his side and hug the redhead's back before he sleeps too.

At that point, Tanaka and Sawamura, who is in charge of this night's rounds saw the whole thing from the door. They looked at each other and before Tanaka could open his mouth, Tsukishima sat up from where he is laying and signaled the two to shut their mouths.

Yamaguchi smiled under his covers.  _I knew Tsukki looks out for Kageyama, too._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; Been listening to CLARITY, when i was writing this chapter. XD_
> 
>  
> 
> _*clears throat and sings*_
> 
>  
> 
> _~Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
>  _Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_
> 
>  
> 
> _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
>  _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?~_
> 
>  
> 
> _-see you next update. it's on drafts so i hope to update soon. i need to update some of my stories too. XD_


	16. Chapter 16

_**  
**_

"So? Why did you receive the ball with your face?" Kageyama looks at Hinata and the other one blushed till he's almost like a boiled octopus.

"It's.. Just shut up, mou." They were both standing in the reserve line waiting to be called inside the court again. Kageyama's been the ending act, so to speak, since they started playing with Kenma on the first set. This is one of the few things that's been irritating the setter. He's been cheering for his team, at the same time, he wants to be the one who actually tossed or set that winning point.

This is actually a good opportunity to be scouted for pro. Yet he has to sit on the sidelines.

"Tch." the clicked of his tongue has too much force in it that Hinata, together with the members near him looks at him. One glance and they can see that Kageyama is itching to play as his foot moves and his body sways a bit every toss Kenma does. It's like one of those game consoles you play and your whole body moves as you move your character.

"I know you want to be in the court, but please stop tapping your feet. It's seriously annoying." Tsukishima rubs his sports glasses to clean the moist and sweat off it. Kageyama just realized that he was doing the tapping unconsciously, he clicked his tongue once more and Hinata kicked his shin.

"What's gotten into you? We're in the lead here. Let Kenma do what he does." those light colored eyes of Hinata look a bit dilated seeing its pupils enlarge. He stares at Kageyama as if Hinata is forcing him into submission. Kageyama didn't like it.

"Fine." he resigned and tried his best to accept that he just have to wait for his turn in the court.

There was a reason why the raven wanted to monopolize the ball for today, and the reason is one particular person on the sidelines, watching them close.

It was his senior and rival Oikawa Tooru.

"I hope the first set finish soon."

"I hope so too, cause you're really getting on my nerves." Tsukishima said to Kageyama with a glare.

* * *

"Don't look so glum. We did our best, and as expected of a championship university, we can't secure a win that easily." Sawamura did his best to cheer up the players, but he himself feels the sting of the lost, especially for the seniors cause this was their last season.

The Vice Captain wore a smile, but his feeling is far from being happy. It is frustrating.

"I'll meet you guys on the bus. I'm going to the restroom." Kageyama said and turn around before they can say anything. It's awfully hard on the setter since everything is riding in this play. He sort of made a gamble on his parents that he wanted to play volleyball as a profession and as a return, he will at least show some substantial results in his first year of playing.

His mother knows how much he loves volleyball and she has no qualms that her son would make it. His father is a different issue though. He's always been a realistic person, especially when he lost his job due to the losses the company he was working for suffered. Despite Kageyama's selfishness, he values his parents' decision and his father's words.

He took out his phone and called his mom, telling her the news.

" _Ah, don't worry Tobio-chan, I'm sure there's another chance for you. Why don't you come home this weekend and I'll cook your favorite pork curry with soft boiled egg. Cheer up, ne?"_  The sound of his mom always soothes him and Kageyama felt better, even for a little.

"I think I'll take up on your offer." He answered her and said his regards to his Dad before he cut the line off. He washed his face to freshen himself up and returned to his team, already waiting for him inside the bus.

"You okay?" Hinata asked and Kageyama just nods and sat beside him. Kageyama didn't even try to cover it up and just went ahead and hold the redhead's hand. Hinata was startled yet he felt happy and accepts the hand with a squeeze. As if fighting his rival in an unknown battle, Hinata stares at Yachi. Since they were far in the back, he can only see parts of her hair and the side of her face. Still, he felt a bit of superiority to her this time around.

* * *

"It's a shame that you guys can't stay another day." Kenma's mother came home right after Kuroo sent her a mail of what happened with the game. She reckoned that the boys might need a little cheering up, so she asked Kuroo's family to help her set up a barbecue party for them.

And she was right. The moment they parked outside the Kozume's home, they saw a bit of smoke coming from the backyard and smelled the heavy scent of charring meat.

"Whooo!"

"Meat!"

"Don't hold back, okay?" Kenma's mother with the managers brought soda's that goes well with their meals and the boys charged at them like starving wolves.

"Oi! You guys are so rude! Say your thanks!"one of the coaches caught Tanaka and forced him to bow his head, "No! It's quite alright! Next year, make sure you come again! And definitely win that championship, okay? I'll be happy to throw any kind of food party you guys want." Their hostess' smile towards them is a bit touching, that some can't help but feel the vexation of losing, and tears naturally flowed.

"Ah, ah.." The coaches sighed when they saw the players cried while wolfing down on the food and smiled a bitter smile.

* * *

The coaches decided to let the boys roam around Tokyo till they have to leave a few hours from now. This is to let them relax a bit, and due to the fact that it'll be a long ride if they leave now with all the rush hour of city workers coming to and fro.

They were divided in two groups by coincidence since one group wants to visit some stores to shop; mostly the freshmen who were so into games and other gadgets, while Sawamura's group wants to do some usual touring around the city. They have plenty of time and so they decided to visit _Asakusa_  (浅草) , mainly the Buddhist temple of  _Sensoji._

As expected, the place is filled with people. Before they went in - knowing that his group are full of idiots - Sawamura brief them on what to do in case they were separated. They sync their time and decided to meet at the same spot in an hour and a half so they can walk around and look around at the comfort of their own pace.

Sawamura is bent on taking pictures and souvenirs for his Sugawara back home and wanted some peace for himself. But he knows that he can't take his eyes away from the single-celled idiots aka Kageyama, Hinata, and Tanaka. Not to mention Tsukishima who has a nasty habit of making Kageyama angrier than he usually is.

"Why are you guys following me?" Sawamura shot glances at the group behind them and the rest just shrugged. "I think they just don't know what to do, so can we please walk with you instead?" Yachi twiddled her fingers, feeling a bit uncomfortable walking together with Hinata and Kageyama. Now that she is aware of the two, somehow the air is tense.  _Why did Kenma had to stay behind?_ She laments inside. She knew that if Kenma is here, Hinata will be a bit occupied talking with him. Instead, the redhead walks side by side with her.

Tsukishima notice the unusual behavior of the little blonde and sighs loudly. "King, you owe me for this." He said to Kageyama and the other one just looked confused with a bit of a pout on his lips.

"Yachi, let's go!"Tsukishima called on her surprising Yamaguchi and Tanaka.

"Uhue?" She said and Yamaguchi caught on immediately. "I saw some  _Taiyaki_  nearby, you like that right? Let's get the ones with the cheese filling."Yamaguchi said, scratching his freckled face a bit.

"Ohh! I want those two, can I come?" Hinata bounced a bit and Kageyama caught him by his sleeves. "Let them roam where they want to and let's go to the temple. Let's pray for your volleyball skills instead." he said and dragged Hinata away. Thankful for Tsukishima's uncharacteristic meddling.

"Tanaka-san, come with us!"Yachi said, almost pleading Tanaka to come. She knew that coming with those two lovers means she has to put out with seeing them being lovey dovey. Especially Yamaguchi, since the man usually acts different around Tsukishima when they're alone. At least with Tanaka around, she can have someone to have conversations with.

"Sure!" the man answered and they went on their way. Leaving Kageyama and Hinata with Sawamura.

"Kageyama, you take care of Hinata and I'll go this way. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"he said. He somehow connected the dots with what's going on Kageyama. He's been looking out for him since high school so he at least have an idea that the previous problem Kageyama had had something to do with Hinata. He was suspicious when Kageyama and Hinata acts like they've known each other before, other than the fact that they worked together. Their closeness is suspicious anyways.

As the two walked together, Hinata felt thirsty and asked Kageyama if they can stop for drinks.

"Later, after the temple visit." he said and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"What're you doing? There's a lot of people here!" Hinata said and tried to wriggle his hand out of the raven's hold. "Just raise your hood up high, they won't know you're a guy." Kageyama said and fixed Hinata's hood to cover that red-orange hair.

"What if Yachi see us?" Hinata knew that Kageyama has a habit of holding his hand when they went for a walk and since he's always the one who worries about what others would say, Kageyama always say that Hinata just looks like a boyish girl so there's no problem. As a man, Hinata always feels anger towards this. Putting salt on your complex isn't exactly fun for anyone.

"Yachi is with the others. Plus, if she sees us, I don't think she's going to mind. It'll just look like I'm taking care of you so you won't get lost." Kageyama smirked and tease the redhead and Hinata pouts and mutter profanities. His face says something else though, as his blush slightly arouse Kageyama.

 _Cute as fuck, ngh._ Kageyama groans.

* * *

"So what did you get?" Hinata asked Kageyama of his fortune and the raven said he got  _Good Luck_ while Hinata got the same thing. They were both nervous when they said so and decided to change the mood by getting some drinks on the way.

"Sawamura-san said we have at least and hour and a half, and it's not even fifteen minutes. Want to go shopping around? I didn't bring enough cash though." Hinata tried to open his bag but Kageyama stopped him. "It's okay, let's just look around. I think I'll buy something for my mom too." the raven said, tightly holding the redhead's hand.

"Eh, but your mom? You coming home?" Hinata felt good for a bit and swayed the hands that's been joined together.

"Yeah, I am. Since I took one week leave from work, might as well take the opportunity to come home and visit my folks. How about you?"Kageyama stops and lets go of that hand for a while before he got the canned of soda from a vending machine and gave it to Hinata. He got an iced coffee for himself and opened it up. They were walking for quite a while that he didn't realize they're in  _Nakamise (Shopping street near the temples of Sensoji)._

"Hinata, what do you think of this giant fan?" Kageyama's eyes are shining in excitement, seeing the goods he can buy. It looks like he wants the fan for himself and Hinata smiled.

"Haha. I don't think your mom will use that one large bamboo fan, so how 'bout we choose something smaller." He suggested and talked to the shop owner. "Kageyama, what's your mom's favorite color?" Hinata looks back and timely, Kageyama's camera phone flashed to his face.

"What's that for?"

"Taking pictures." Kageyama said nonchalantly.

" _Ara,_ Your girlfriend is going to get angry if you take her picture in secret, dear customer." The shop owner said and before Hinata blows a fuse, Kageyama's arms slid to Hinata's waist.

"We'll take one of those fans, the blue-green one please. Can you wrap it up, mister?" Kageyama asked and the owner nodded. "We also have couples shirt. How about it?" he said to Kageyama.

"I refuse!" Hinata said and stormed out of there. "Looks aside, do I sound like a girl to him?" he muttered, leaving Kageyama chuckling and paying the old man of his purchase.

"Dear customer, how about you buy your girl a bracelet? This one is a little unisex so she can wear it to match any of her casual wardrobe." the old man showed it to Kageyama and this took his interest.

"Can we wear it as an anklet?" He asked and inspects that it's possible since the design has an adjustable strap.

"Then.. I'll.. take.. two."Kageyama shyly mumbled and the wife of the owner who is sitting behind her husband smiled at how cute the young one's reactions are. "Ah, how nice. It takes me back to our youth."she said, making Kageyama's face flushed more.

When the owner wraps all of Kageyama's purchases, he gave one small fan free, as an apology for teasing Hinata too much. As the raven bowed and left, the lady owner called out and said "Take care of your  _boyfriend-kun_!" shocking the unsuspecting old owner when Kageyama stops and bow as thanks to her.

* * *

"Man, I'm so full." Tanaka said while holding on to at least a bag full of snacks. "I'm craving for a nap." Yachi said and rubs her stomach. Aside from the barbecues they ate earlier, they went around the Senoji eating anything they can buy. She admits that she eats a lot when she's around boys with big appetites. Feels like she needed to go on a diet soon.

"You know what would taste good with all these sweet bean bread? Coffee!" Tanaka said and Yachi cheered. "Heck yeah!"

"Hitoka, you'll barf on the bus, so stop."Tsukishima warned her and she froze.

"Right! I forgot we'll go home later! But I still -

Her sentence was cut short when she saw Kageyama and Hinata walking side by side holding hands no far from where they are.

All of them, including Tanaka saw them and he was about to call the two when Yamaguchi covered his mouth. "Please Tanaka-san, let the two be for a while." Yachi pleads, surprising Tanaka and Yamaguchi. Not Tsukishima though, as expected of his observation skills, he already knows that Yachi is aware of the king's idiotic secret.

Tanaka nodded and the freckled face lets go.

"How long have you three known about those two?" He asked, feeling a bit left out if he's being honest.

"Yesterday." The small blonde said.

"Ever since." The two said.

"How about Kenma?" Tanaka continued to ask, this time he's going for his bag and started stress eating. Yachi joins him.

"Not our business." Tsukishima said and Tanaka lets go of the topic. He has no choice but to do so since no one wants to answer him directly.

"Tsukki, let's buy some more of those chocolate taiyaki, please." Yamaguchi points, already moved on from the two idiot they saw.

"You.. It's not Yachi who likes them so much, but you, you know?"

* * *

"Dumbass, you're too heavy." Kageyama said as he carried Hinata on his back. The little dumbass slipped on the step of the bus as they were getting off. Though he was not hurt per se, he keeps saying 'he's seriously tired and sleepy'.

The two were the first ones to get out of the bus for the rest of them are headed to the dorms while they're going in the opposite direction.

"I'm too sleepy." Hinata lazily mumbles and nuzzles Kageyama's neck while he leaves Kageyama to carry even their luggage.

"Hinata, you shitty dumbass! I'm going to get hernia so wake the fuck up!" Kageyama knelt and let Hinata walk on his own.

"Che." Hinata sulks and Kageyama showers him with curses. As they went inside, the redhead immediately goes to the bathroom and runs the tub while Kageyama sets their things in the living room. "I can sort this out later." he said to himself and yawns loudly.

The raven removes his shirt and tossed it on the sofa, he went to the fridge to look for something he can drink and saw the half finished lemonade. He opened the bottle and sniffs it before he drinks. He went to the bedroom to take some of his sweat pants and comfortable shirt for sleepwear. He'll just have to wait for Hinata to finish in the showers before he can shower himself and finally fully rest.

"Kageyama!" Hinata called out from the bathroom and he went to see what the redhead wants this time.

As he opened the door, the hot steam surprised him.

"What is it, moron?" said Kageyama.

"Let's shower fuck.. if fucking is not an option then turn around and walk away,  _slowly_." Hinata said. His arms resting on the corner of the tub; head resting on it, and his body already submerged in the steaming water. From the smell of it, he already took a shower as the coconut scent shampoo permeates. Kageyama knew he's too tired yet the shower sex or any kind of sex is too tempting to pass. Still shower sex will have to involve some high handling and he's rather too lazy for that.

"Can I interest you in regular shower and bed sex instead? I'll give you a short massage before we get it on." Kageyama leans on the bathroom door, waiting for an answer.

"Hm, blindfold?"

"Okay. So it's a deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Hinata clings to Kageyama waist with his legs while his hands wrapped securely around the raven's neck. One hand specifically keeps combing through that coal black hair and Kageyama likes how Hinata's fingers feel through his scalp.

"hmm." Hinata hums through the kiss and Kageyama maneuvered their bodies to walk to the bedroom.

"Ngh." Kageyama grunts when he tried to gently rest Hinata to the bed. Of course it's difficult since the man is not really light.

As Hinata's back gently rest on the bed, as promised, Kageyama slowly stroke the man's thighs, circling his thumbs to massage it. Though it is meant to be a relaxing massage, Hinata can't help but feel the heat and it is directly translated in his groins.

"Shit." Hinata lets out a burst of exhale when Kageyama hanged one of the redhead's legs over his shoulder and litters Hinata's inner thighs with kisses - soft ones - as if Kageyama's warm touch is melting him slowly. Seeing as Hinata keeps arching his back, Kageyama playfully bites the redhead's inner thigh, leaving a fresh mark from it.

"Fuck." Hinata was left frustrated from it since the little teasing devil continued giving him regular massages. Triumphantly, Kageyama smirks at him. As he went to that marvelous legs, Kageyama gave it kisses again and run his palms all over it. Seeing Hinata's flushed face is a turn on, big time.

"Had..enough.. fuck..penis.. now." Hinata's incoherent pleads as Kageyama tickled the redhead's balls and cups it a bit. The organ grew larger in his hands and Kageyama reminded the redhead with his blindfold proposition.

"Ah, right. Lazy."Hinata said and shrugs and this gave Kageyama an idea.

"Then, can I blindfold you?" Kageyama leans in and parts the redhead's legs. He rubs his stomach towards the Hinata's harden member, feeling its warmth through his skin. He felt Hinata shuddered with his raven's touch. Kageyama is using his best arsenal towards his redhead; guiding Hinata's hands towards the perfectly chiseled side abs and whispering in Hinata's ears.

Hinata admits he kinda wants Kageyama to be the lead for tonight and be fucked senselessly. Oh boy does he wants to.

"Yes please. Do me hard, sir." Hinata said and Kageyama buried his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"No verbal punches! I won't last long!" Kageyama guides Hinata's hand to his penis and it's so rock hard that Hinata tried to tug it towards him but the penis sprung back near Kageyama's lower abdomen.

"Drawer." Hinata points where Kageyama can get their props, lube and condoms. The raven obliged and opened it and took out whatever he feels like using for tonight. It's his first try and he can't help but feel pressured; it's just his personality to take everything he do seriously.

"Let's wear this on you." Kageyama said and Hinata nods, a small smile present in his lips as he saw the face Kageyama is making. Whatever Kageyama do to him, he'll happily accepts.

As the black silky blindfold was fastened to Hinata securely, Kageyama also guided the smaller man to sit in the bed and he asked the redhead to place his thumb together before he went and cuffed it. Kageyama saw this type of cuffs (thumb cuffs) at the internet before and thinks it's rather kinky.

"Shouyo, you think you can suck me off?" Kageyama stroke himself a few times and guided Hinata's mouth to his. The redhead was on his knees and elbows, carefully touching with his free fingers the penis he's about to blow off.

The raven is resting his head on the headboard of the bed while his legs are completely wide open. Seeing the naked Hinata with the silky blindfold is too stimulating visually and Kageyama debated whether or not he should take at least one picture of this.

 _I don't want to risk it._  He shook the feeling off as much as he could and just focus on Hinata.

The pink tongue slowly licks the equally pink lips before Hinata helped himself with Kageyama's erection. He's been on the thumb cuffs before so he's not really a newbie and he knows how not to injure himself. He slowly bob his head up and down and felt extra sensitive to Kageyama's scent due to the fact that he's only relying on his sense of touch. Not seeing, he suppose, adds a bit of excitement to the both of them, as Kageyama meets him with and upward thrust as well.

While Hinata expertly blows him, tongue swirling inside and all, Kageyama pours lube in his finger before reaching out to the redhead's hole and tease the entrance a bit. "Ngh.", moans Hinata as Kageyama pushed two fingers in at once. He did clean and stretched himself earlier before he called the raven for shower sex, but prodding his insides with the sleek fingers in, rubbing his anal wall a bit before aiming at his sweet spot is a different matter. His mouth sucked the air out before he continued to suck on Kageyama's and his tongue played with the tip.

"Fuck."Kageyama jolts as the last one hurt a bit. Seeing as he lubed Hinata well enough, he removed his fingers and guided the redhead to straddle him up. As the other one did so, Kageyama leans in and showers Hinata's nipples with kisses and licks.

"Ah, yes. More please." Hinata is now completely emerged in the role, and he threw his head back so Kageyama can have a better view of him. His penis standing tall and proud and aching some release, Hinata grind his butt crack to slide towards Kageyama's erection. Seeing how impatient the redhead is, Kageyama slaps Hinata's rear and the other one cried out from the sting.

"More!" Hinata's ears are red and even his cheeks are looking rather red. Kageyama reluctantly slaps Hinata's bum again, this time, feeling the sting from his own palms and Hinata squirmed in delight.

"Ah. Ah!" was the needy moans of the redhead and Kageyama's inner sadist awoken, so to speak. He breathes in before he pinched the redhead's nipples and tweaked it hard. Hard enough to make Hinata bit teary under his blinds. He continued to slap Hinata's butt and stops to pinch it when he felt his palm stings from it.

"Ahh!" Hinata shouted a bit as two fingers hooked his hole to the side while he felt the hard penis filling him up slowly.

"haa.. Ha.."Hinata felt the pain upon entering, but once the penis' head was inserted, Kageyama took a rest to let Hinata catch his breath. Well, not really catch his breath as the raven assaulted Hinata's mouth with fiery kisses.

Both Kageyama and Hinata enjoys sensual kisses, and it's a direct stimulation to the pit of their stomach. Kageyama can still remember the first time him and Hinata shared one and to this day, he can't get over how a mere kiss have affected him so much.

Kageyama's tongue traced Hinata's teeth a bit and tickled the top of the redhead's mouth, in return, Hinata's hole tightened around his shaft.

Breaking the kiss off, Kageyama held that smooth hips and lower it on him slowly. Hinata's whole body shook and he heard that clinking sound when subconsciously, Hinata tries to part his thumb so that he can hug Kageyama.

"Ha.. I'm all in." Kageyama saw streaks of tears at Hinata's cheek and kiss it. He then moved slowly, lowering the redhead's hips and he thrust his own upwards. After a few minutes, Hinata finally adjusted to the hardness and moves his hips on his own. Kageyama lets Hinata do what he wants to do and just supported him. Bouncing up and down Kageyama, Hinata's own penis swayed. Since they were both feeling it right before that foreplay, Hinata is most certainly ready to cum.

"Sir, please rub my dick. I want to cum." He said to Kageyama, and as proof of what he said, pre-cum leaked continuously and his anal wall clamping down on Kageyama, it's almost painful for the raven. Almost being the definitive word.

Kageyama reached out on Hinata's cock and just a few squeezes and rub, the redhead came. The tightness around Kageyama's dick is warm and unbearable and he was surprised that he came too. Luckily for them both, he was wearing a condom or it'll be a mess to clean up.

Slowly, Kageyama lifts Hinata up and rest the redhead's back on the bed, he then removes the blindfold which has made Hinata wince since the light from the lamp hurts his eyes a bit. Kageyama leans down to kiss Hinata's eye and removes the thumb cuff too, before he rubs Hinata's reddish buttocks.

"Does it hurt?" Kageyama asked, mentally deciding what should he place to soothe the other man's ass. Hinata shook his head and giggled. "You should have slapped me harder while you're inside me, the vibration from it will rock your world." he added and gave Kageyama a hug before pulling him closer and gave the raven a lick at its ear.

"Let's try that, shall we? Please." Hinata said and like a siren calling to her victims, like a sucker, Kageyama fell for it.

* * *

Kageyama glanced at the clock and it's already twenty past nine in the morning. His first class should start now, but the whole volleyball team was excused for the week in exchange for some make up lessons or projects they already turned in before they left. Naturally, the team is resting upon their homes, dorms, or enjoying the day for themselves. Even Hinata who is usually up by this time is soundly sleeping naked besides Kageyama.

Seeing an opportunity, Kageyama caressed Hinata's butt and gave it a bite.

"Ow! You stupid son of a! That hurts!" Hinata jolts from his sleep and punch Kageyama in the gut. It's not as painful as he intended it to be since Kageyama swiftly dodged it.

Sometimes Hinata wonders if Kageyama is taking up self defense lessons seeing him always dodging his assaults.

Hinata laid back and hugged his pillow, not giving a care that he's very expose against Kageyama's perverted eyes. That was his intention anyways.

"Hinata, your balls are kinda smooth. How'd you do that?"

"Stop poking it, you bastard!" Hinata swats Kageyama's hand off and the other one laid besides him.

"Anyways, I'm going to my home today, remember?" Kageyama covered Hinata up and the latter clicked his tongue. The seduction for morning sex failed.

"Yeah? Take care, don't forget the gifts." Hinata mumbles and Kageyama pats his back.

"Come with me, you're free today, right?"

This caught Hinata's attention and he sat right up. "What? Why?" he asked.

"I told my mom about you before, I said I'm living with you and that you're my close friend. She's surprised and wants to meet you. If you're up for it, can you come with me?" Kageyama said, his eyes weren't looking at Hinata. This is somehow like those 'meet your lover's family' and he felt like he was imposing on Hinata, he'd risk it now though. Since that day he and Yachi talked, he already decided what to do with all this madness.

"Uhm. Sure?" Hinata said,

"...Why?" Kageyama sa up too and looks a bit flustered and confused by Hinata's answer.

"What do you mean,  _why?_ You were the one who asked me, idiot!" Hinata throws a pillow at Kageyama and he dodged it again. "Damn you, let me hit you once!"Hinata tried to throw another pillow and Kageyama dodged it again by reflex.

"Grrr! You're making me irrationally mad this early in the morning!" Hinata said and pounds the bed with his fist.

"Fine, then. So, I'm coming with you.. make breakfast while I shower please." He resigned and stood up, completely naked, walking towards the shower.

Kageyama smirked at those plump butt and noticed that Hinata is already wearing his ankle bracelet. He doesn't know why, but his chest felt full seeing it on Hinata. It's like the redhead is giving him an unfair amount of hope.

Incidentally, a blushing Hinata pats his chest under the strong current of water from the shower thinking that Kageyama's invitation to his place is giving him strong hopes, fueling his will not to give up on the idiot.

"Ah, mou!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; Taiyaki - (鯛焼き, , literally "baked sea bream") is a Japanese fish-shaped cake. The most common filling is red bean paste that is made from sweetened azuki beans. Other common fillings may be custard, chocolate, cheese, or sweet potato._
> 
>  
> 
> _Sorry for the mistakes here, I'll try my best next chapter. forgive me, this author just keeps getting shittier by the day. it's the heat and lack of money. T-T I mean, it's summer and I want to ride jetskis.. *cries irrationally and throws tantrums*_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; been a while since i updated, yeah? sorry, the weather is hard for me. already at 40 degrees or something. D: How's everyone so far? Thanks for the subscription and everything ^^ Forgive me for yet again another chapter riddled with errors. you know, i know i need a beta but i'm just socially awkward. ^^ still, i hope you guys enjoy._
> 
> * * *

_**  
**_

"Woah, so this is what the dorms looks like. It's surprisingly large, isn't it?"

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee, Hinata?" Yamaguchi offered and gave the redhead a chair to sit in, while Kageyama and Tsukishima discuss something in front of the laptop.

"Can I have a glass of water instead?" Hinata removes his jacket and crossed his legs, looking for things to read while he waits on Kageyama.

Before they left their apartment, Kageyama received a call from Yamaguchi, asking if he can borrow Kageyama's laptop cause the one Kei has corrupted for some reason. The desktop PC is busy with Kei's project and Yamaguchi has nothing to use. Kageyama doesn't mind, he rarely uses it anyways.

"But that's a really big bag, how long are you going to stay at Kageyama's house?" the freckled face man asked and Hinata answers with a smile, "Oh, maybe a day or two. My bag is big cause Kageyama made me bring my pillow. It's sort of an insecurity thing, I can't have a good rest without it."

"Heh, is that so?"

"Can I ask you something personal?" Hinata said, surprising even Tsukishima and made him pause for a while, while he transfers songs to Kageyama's cell phone.

"Err, sure?" Yamaguchi reluctantly answers, he knew Hinata has a blunt side to him and he doesn't mind, he's just nervous because he's not really good at lying and hiding stuff. Kageyama who's looking rather nervous for Yamaguchi, fidgets in his seat.

"How long have you two been dating?" Hinata tilts his head and looks at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. From what he understands, the two are giving off the vibe that they've been together for quite some time. He sometimes sees Yamaguchi acts like a lovely wife; wiping Tsukishima's sweat off, giving him water, fixing his things, getting angry if he gets his things lost in the locker room, cheering for him. In exchange, he often sees Tsukishima giving gifts to Yamaguchi, reminding him to take care in going down the stairs, getting angry for carrying too much stuff. Hinata sometimes think that if it's humanly possible to give birth, one of them will be carrying their child now. As to which one is it, Hinata has a hunch that the two have no definite position to begin with. That's just his hunch.

"We dated around second year in high school? But we've known each other for a long time. I for one, loved Tsukki a long time." Yamaguchi answers bashfully, and Kei sighed.

"It's finished." Tsukishima unplugs the connector and gave the phone to Kageyma.

"Okay, let's go Hinata." Kageyama said. He looked at the clock and saw that they have time before the next bus arrives and he felt hungry enough to look at the three. "Why don't we grab some lunch while we're at it?"

"Good idea, I'm in the mood for some meat." Yamaguchi said and looks at his boyfriend's face, as if asking him by looks and Hinata chuckles at how Yamaguchi handles Tsukishima.

"Hinata, bring your luggage with you. We'll leave after we eat."

Hinata nodded.

* * *

"Ehh! You guys are so unfair, going out without me." Yachi saw them going out of the men's dorms and pouts as she walks towards the four. Hinata felt a bit nervous, seeing Kageyama's girlfriend.

 _Shit! How can we explain this?_ Hinata's heart almost leaps out of his chest, but what he doesn't understand is that Kageyama seems cool and calm. He didn't know Kageyama is such a poker face, since the man seems to wear his feelings in his sleeves when it comes to the redhead.

"We're having lunch at the Barbecue house, you said you're on a diet, right?" as expected of Tsukishima, he found an excuse so they won't hurt Yachi's feelings at the same time, dodge a possible super awkward situation.

"Ah, right, then, have fun. By the way, what's with the bag, you two?" She asked Kageyama and Hinata casually while she looks at their things. Hinata's bag seemed so big compared to the scowling raven.

"Eh, ah! Haha! Well.."Hinata stutters and Kageyama answered for them, "We're staying over at my home. I asked Hinata to come with me."

At first, Yachi wore a surprised expression, but it slowly turned into a soft, happy smile while she looks fondly at Kageyama. She reached out her hand and tiptoed a bit so she can ruffle Kageyama's hair. She grinned widely and Kageyama's cheeks showed a tinge of pink.

"Then, enjoy your vacation! Hinata, I'll see you when you get back." She smiled at Hinata too, and Hianta felt annoyed at how she acts, mostly at himself for being jealous of what he saw just now.

"See me? What do you need to see me for?" Hinata's voice sounded hostile than what he intends it to be, and only Tsukishima caught on it.

"Silly. Your job? I was scheduled for a meeting with the doctor?" Yachi reminds him and fixes her side ponytail. For some, fixing one's hair in front of others is kinda bad manner, but not with these people in front of her. They got used to her as she got used to them changing shirts in front of her.

"Ah! Right, can you send me a mail? Remind me what time will you be coming so I can take notes." Hinata said and Yachi nodded before she tugged Kageyama's collar to whisper something in his ear.

" _Good luck!"_

She left afterwards, skipping happily, effectively pissing a certain redhead, and not to mention a blonde; who thinks they are all idiots, especially Kageyama.

* * *

"Thank you for the food, the curry is very delicious. Now I know why Kage- I mean Tobio likes curry." Hinata flashes his perfect smile and Kageyama's mother is a goner.

" _Maa, maa._ This child is so sweet. Please come here often! This is the first time Tobio brought home a friend! Mama is so excited." Mrs. Kageyama ruffles Tobio's hair and the other one awkwardly swat her hands away. She's always the type to fawn over cute things and he had an idea that she will like Hinata. What he didn't expect is that Hinata is such a lady killer. There's no doubt that there's a lot of girls who will fall for that kind of smooth talking, Kageyama thought and clicks his tongue in annoyance.

While Mrs. Kagayama clears the table, Hinata's face distorts as he covered his mouth just in time for the big yawn. "Ah, I seemed to be tired." he said and Tobio escorts him to where the bathroom is so he can use it first. He then lets Hinata do what he wants while he himself helps his mother.

"Ah, There's a futon on top of your dad's dresser, but I don't think it'll be comfortable since I haven't taken that out in a few months. Would you be okay sleeping on it and give Hinata-kun the bed instead?" She asked and Kageyama nonchalantly replied "It's okay, we'll sleep on the bed together. It's wide enough."

"Eh?" to her surprise, her unsociable son is actually willing to share a bed with someone.

She didn't press on, but she had a faint smile on her lips, thinking that Hinata is such a good influence on her son. He's quick on being annoyed before and there's nothing but scowl on his face. And while Kageyama still scowls a lot, he's also chuckling a bit and grinning. It seems like being friends with a ball of sunshine like Hinata is a good thing for him, or so Mrs. Kageyama thought.

* * *

"You are sleeping, dumbass?" Kageyama opens the door to see Hinata in prone position in his bed. Hinata admires how soft the bed is compared to what they have at home. This one is obviously for a good sleep at night, while the one they have in their apartment is sturdy and obviously one for fucking hard.

"I still like the one we have at home though." the redhead mumbles and Kageyama gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Kageyama sat at the foot of the bed and Hinata rolls and spread his arms. "Nothing, you bathe?" he asked the raven cause he isn't sure if he did. He had a quick nap after he dried his hair and he heard some rustling sound. Honestly, it's still early to sleep, but he's been too tired lately he himself is unsure why.

Kageyama plays a disc with Karasuno's former matches and Hinata immediately shoots up and watched with him. The room is filled with 'uwahhh!' and 'ohhhhh!' as the excited redhead sees with his own eyes how exciting the high school volleyballs is.

There was a knock on the door and a moment later, Kageyama is carrying a tray with hot milk tea in it with some light snacks his mother made for them. It's obvious that she went all her way to prepare something good cause the raven himself hasn't tasted black tea for a few years now. He laughed inwardly imagining what would his mom think when he tell her that he loves this  _'friend'_  romantically.

"Wow, your mom is so nice. But where's your dad?" Hinata asked and Kageyama wonders that himself. "Last I know, he was working with his friend, maybe he's out of town for business."

Hinata sighs while he sips his tea, "You don't know where your dad is? That's so weird." he noted, but didn't say anything anymore. Feeling a bore coming, Hinata suggested they watch something scary and Kageyama said he has no disc of such sort.

"We can connect my cell phone to your TV, we can play some from my storage if you want."

"Oh, we can do that? Cool." Kageyama still has doubts whether they can really, but he did what Hinata asked him to do anyways.

As they plug the smartphone in, Hinata sat beside Kageyama on the floor while he snuggle his pillow. Kageyama then grabs a blanket and cover Hinata and himself over the shoulder. The redhead is unfazed and Kageyama appreciates how the man doesn't make a big deal out of everything.

As the movie played on, the munching sound Hinata is making from the cookies can be heard as well and Kageyama thought how he is such a sucker for thinking how this makes Hinata looks like a tiny rabbit.

"What's so funny?" Hinata pouts and looks at Kageyama and the latter burst out laughing. "Haha, you! Your face is filled with crumbs. Geez, are you a kid?" Kageyama smoothly leans in and pressed Hinata's cheeks before he gave it a licking.

Hinata's back hair rose up and he also felt goosebumps on his arms. "That's enough, don't you think?" He asked Kageyama, who continues from licking to light kisses on his cheeks.

"Hm? Just some making out will do, we can't have sex here anyways. Don't you think this is rather exciting? Makes you feel like a high school kid yourself." Kageyama's nose rubs against the redhead's throat and neck and Hinata hums as a reply. Though in truth, Hinata wouldn't know. He dated before, but he never had any sex romantically per se, other than Kageyama. He'd rather not tell the man though, cause it'll cause them both discomfort.

"I knew from before that you're a big pervert." Hinata said as he welcomes the hand that's been snaking its way under his shirt towards his chest. Kageyama snorts and removes the pillow out of the way before he removes Hinata's shirt off. His one hand tweaks and flicks one of the redhead's nipples while his lips and teeth work the other one.

Hinata's breathing became ragged, obviously enjoying that warm tongue swirling on top of his now erected nipple. "Hm.." he covered his mouth to make sure there's no weird sound coming from him. Though he knows that Kageyama's room looks secure, not to mention the horror movie playing covering whatever sound they were emitting. Still, to err on the safe side, he did his best to control. He isn't much of a screamer anyways, more like - sensual moaning is his thing.

Kageyama then slowly pushes the man to lay his back on the floor while he hovers on top of him. With the blanket still covering Kageyama, the raven then went down and kisses the redhead's chest all over, licking him slowly towards the navel. Hinata felt so aroused that he fidgets and tried to free himself from Kageyama's grasp, but the raven firmly holds the redhead's ankle.

As the strength and reasoning left Hinata's body, he quivered under Kageyama's touch and hot breaths against his skin.

"Kag- Please.." Hinata decided to beg the other one to stop the pleasure assault, he can't hold on much.

"Not yet." Kageyama said, still under the blanket. Hinata tried to look, but he can see the bulk under the sheets and thought how kinky that looks. Kageyama then parts the redhead's legs and use his teeth to pull the sweatpants and briefs down, enough to free the erection of Hinata.

"Guh!" Hinata moans as Kageyama teased his tip with a lick. He always feels pain through it and at the same time, there's a minute pleasure from it. He felt the tongue goes to lick the side and he uses his elbows to prop himself up and look, but all he can see is Kageyama under the blanket and while he debates whether to remove the blanket or not, he knew not to disrupt Kageyama while he's on a roll, or his dick for the matter.

He felt the raven stops and rummage something before his legs was yanked hard and he slid down.

"What the fu-

Kageyama then covers Hinata's mouth and the said man remembers they're not in their home.

"Lie on your side." Kageyama said and Hinata did their breaths joined under the blanket gave him a bit of a new thrill as well. He did feel like they are young lovers, hiding under the covers so they won't get caught. Hinata scratched Kageyama's back a bit as the raven continues to pleasure him.

Kageyama asked the redhead to cover himself with the blanket and after he did, Kageyama maneuvers himself reverse to the redhead and works his mouth on the man's dick once more. Hinata instantly got what Kageyama wants and slowly frees Kageyama's erection on his sweatpants too and starts to rub it to hardness. The two started licking each others penises on a side soixante-neuf* position. Hinata's legs, however, is raised higher than Kageyama's because when the raven takes a break from sucking him; possibly from his jaws hurting, Kageyama uses his hand to stroke the man and licks Hinata's inner thighs, maybe work his hand on the balls as well as the Hinata likes how it feels being tickled and handled by Kageyama.

He notes how Kageyama's hands are so skilled, even in bed.  _Good at handling balls, haha._  Hinata chuckles and Kageyama took a peek at the him. "What're you laughing at, idiot." he asked and thrust his penis on the chuckling mouth. This caught Hinata by surprise and while he likes to be mad, his own penis are assaulted by that wall on Kageyama's mouth as the raven sucked the air out before he bob his head to that shaft.

Feeling the height of pleasure, the two of them tried to sync their orgasms, but Hinata lost by a few seconds, and Kageyama followed when he heard the redhead's very sensual moaning. Satisfied, the two sat, still under their blanket fort and wipes each others cum.

After they cleaned themselves, Kageyama removes the blanket from them and they both breathe long. "Boy, that's hot." Hinata meant the sex. "Yeah, I sweat quite a lot." Kageyama means the covers.

"Let's rewind the movie." Kageyama said and Hinata nodded. "Let's open your window first and rinse our mouth. I want to finish that cookie." he added.

Kageyama scowls a bit as Hinata dresses himself back to that shirt. He thought the redhead is a bit cold to him and he silently promises himself to hug the man so tight when they sleep so he chokes him to death.

"You fucking shrimp." Kageyama mutters.

* * *

Tanaka, Yachi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi decided to sleep over Sawamura's place for tonight, thinking they really have to talk about what's happening between the two: Hinata and Kageyama.

Yachi on the other hand is a bit tight lip, she did promise Kageyama not to tell anyone and she intends to keep it. Yamaguchi is acting like he always does and not care for the two so much, he knows not to touch something troublesome, because his Tsukki will get worked up too, and he knows Tsukki is already caring for Kageyama. He silently thinks this meeting is just Tanaka's jealousy for being single.

"Well, knowing Kageyama, he isn't going to something if he isn't serious, so why not let him be?" Sugawara, who is busy serving the bunch some drinks added and Yachi nods.

"But! It'll be a huge problem! Kenma and Kageyama are both our setters and Hinata is dating them both?!" Tanaka said, and his voice clearly shows concern. He doesn't seem to be the type to gossip to bring a person down and they all know that. He has a valid point too, and Sawamura crosses his arms in chest before he sighed loudly.

"Tsukishima, I want you to answer no matter how troublesome it is.. What do you think about Kageyama and Hinata?" That's his immediate concern cause they were the ones who look like cheating on Kenma.

Tsukishima fixes his glasses and looks around, even his boyfriend looks at him and waits for an answer. He knew he can't escape and he trusts everyone inside the room so he scratched the back of his head before he answers. "Those two are in love with each other."

Yachi squeal a bit and corrected herself with a fake cough when they turn their eyes on her.

"Fine, I'm discovering a new path here. Leave me be." she said and blushed. Sugawara pats her head and sits beside her.

While they remained silent, Yamaguchi, who is busy typing his report took a break from the laptop and leaves it on when he went for a bathroom break.

"Can I borrow the laptop for a bit?"Yachi asked Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and said it's Kageyama's so don't open other things and she nods. Though that piqued her interest more and through her browsing, he saw an odd bookmark on the web browser. She looks at the guys and saw they were busy. She clicked it right after she turned the volume down, luckily for her. Cause she opened a porn site, a specific video of a certain someone she knows.

"What happened Yachi, you're pale!" Sawamura noted and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima took a peek at her screen and had the same expression as her shortly after. Tsukishima was quick though, as he closed the tab instantly and swiftly hits the clear history.

"We.. I mean, we forgot the date. We have a paper due tomorrow for Economics!" Yamaguchi said and Yachi claps her hands. "Yeah, we forgot!"

Tsukishima remained silent though, thinking how stupid the two are, since they don't share that class together and everyone knows that.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n;_   _soixante-neuf - is french for 69. ^^_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; little kids shouldn't be reading this. this chapter is explicit... a bit of a warning for all. also, sorry for the grammar and typo errors here._
> 
> * * *

Yachi knew that Hinata did porn a while back, she knew, but it didn't cross her mind that Kageyama would keep something that pains him in his laptop bookmark.

She tossed and turn in her sleep, thinking of the video she saw. It wasn't a big deal in reality, considering she's been hearing some stuff guys been talking about in their club room. She got used to a lot of things so just an apparent naked Hinata kissing one guy under him is something she can handle. She only saw some parts, luckily for her even porn videos have foreplays too, else she would see Hinata doing this and that and it'll be too late. She's been reading yaoi mangas recently, so she has an idea how it is. But real life gay porn is another matter. She knows that.

There's a weird pain inside her chest. She likes Hinata even now. As to what she likes about the man, it's his will on not giving up. Every now and then, Yachi can see something different in the redhead's eyes and it draws her in.

She had a hard time dealing with Hinata dating Kenma, but the closeness she saw between the two somehow alleviates the pain of losing her chance with the man. She can see Kenma is shy and closed off to others, but he talks freely with Hinata and that it shows how much Kenma is fond of the redhead. In a sense, Yachi told herself that she picked the right person to like, cause even the types of Kenma can't help but love Hinata.

Then the revelation came and Kageyama confessed of the things he's been doing with Hinata. A part of her wants to tell how gross and unfair Kageyama is, but she knew the man longer than Hinata. She knew that Kageyama doesn't do things half-heartedly. She can see that the raven has clearly been in more pain than anyone. Knowing that Hinata is doing these things with Kageyama with the intention to save his new found happiness with Kenma is a bitter pill to digest.

When she learned what Kageyama wanted to do with their; Hinata and Kageyama's current status, Yachi felt the need to cry herself to sleep, and she did.

Now that she saw the video, or rather a glimpse of it, she can understand why Hinata is doing anything to save his relationship with Kenma. Kenma- from what he heard from Kageyama- accepted Hinata's past. Yachi knows that if she's the one with Hinata while he did those things, she will curse him and detest him for years.

With this, Yachi thinks Kenma loves Hinata more. And Kageyama somehow agrees with her.

"Poor Hinata." Yachi said as she hugged her pillow, hoping she can at least put her feelings at bay and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Kageyama woke up from the giggles and chatters coming from the kitchen, he yawned and stretched before he went to the bathroom and refresh himself. It's always awkward for him every morning because of the morning wood. And growing up in this house has been hard, especially since his mom stays at home at mornings.

Luckily, he's not an innocent high school brat anymore, and he can settle this physiological occurrence quite easily.

Hinata comes to the bathroom and caught Kageyama brushing his teeth.

"Good morning." Hinata said with a grin in his face. He knew the raven is prone to having morning erections and he wanted to tease the man for a bit to embarrassed him, Kageyama had an idea with what's up because Hinata shot a glance up his crotch.

Kageyama rinsed his mouth and spits before he rest the toothbrush on the mug on top of the lavatory.

"You wanna help me with my boner?" Kageyama whispered and smirked.

"Hm? Haha, not really. Your mom and I made breakfast, Tobio- _chan_." Hinata teased and they walked towards the kitchen where his mother awaits with the food on the table.

"Good morning. Ah, Dad?" Kageyama was surprised to see his father reading newspaper.

"Good morning. I've met your friend already, you should have sent me a mail. I would have come home sooner." he answered as the rest of them settled on the table.

It's a rare thing for his father to like someone who involves himself with volleyball, as he often hears him before, saying that it's a waste of time. He took a glance at Hinata and then back at his parents and awe at how Hinata managed to win over them. He thought Hinata had a strange skill to make others like him from the get go.

Somehow, he wishes he had brought Hinata in his home sooner. At the back of his mind, he wonders if Kenma's family will accept Hinata as their son's lover.

_No doubt they would._

Kageyama sips his coffee, making the pain in his stomach worse.

* * *

"Ah. I'm so tired." Hinata took a glance at the clock and saw that they made their way to their apartment at eleven at night. They still don't have work or class for tomorrow, but Hinata has to go visit the clinic later in the afternoon to assist Yachi. When they enter their apartment, Hinata immediately changed his clothes. It's rather rare for him not to shower before he went to bed, but he just took one not so long ago, so he decided to just lay his head on the sleep.

"That reminds me, do you want to come with us tomorrow? Yachi will go get her HPV vaccine, I figured her boyfriend should come with us too." Hinata said while Kageyama changes his clothes with sleepwear. They took a bath at Kageyama's house before they went home, and the bus ride is just two hours or so, so it's not needed to take one again. They both are ready to rest for tonight.

Kageyama scowled and stares at Hinata.

"Wha-what is it, bastard?! Wanna fight?!" Hinata raises his hands in defense and Kageyama lunge himself to the redhead, effectively pinning the man down.

"What the fuck are you doing you stupid Bakageyama!" Hinata squirms and tries to escape the man's grasp but he's unsuccessful.

"Why.. Why aren't you affected between me and Yachi? Why do you want me to come, knowing that I will be with her?" Kageyama asked.

The look upon his face is something Hinata saw once before. It's the same angry and pained look when Kageyama broke up with him and Hinata immediately felt the tears welling up at the side of his eyes.

"What's… Wrong?" Hinata don't know what to say and this just slips his mouth.

Before Kageyama answers he bit his lip again, unknowingly hurting himself. He stopped when Hinata's tears overflowed, he don't know what to do with his anger rising up.

"It's frustrating the fuck out of me, Hinata." Kageyama said, his grip on Hinata's arm tightens and Hinata wince, he knew that one is going to leave a mark.

"Kage..

"Hinata, do you really love Kenma that much you're willing to do this and that with me?" Kageyama leans down closer, his face just an inch or two away from the redhead and Hinata's breath hitched.

"You're hurting me, let me go please." Hinata said with a soft voice. He figured Kageyama somehow lost his sense and succumbed to anger as the eyes of the said man darkens.

"You know what I don't understand? Kenma said to me he knows you did porn and he accepts it. So why? Why are you still doing those things with me. Ah, i get it, you're just like this. You just like playing so much, is that right? Well, I'm not different from you, apparently." Kageyama said and Hinata can't answer. His voice just won't come out.

"How about it, let's do these things we like so much." Kageyama licks the redhead's chin and the other one whimpers.

"Not liking it? I thought you wanted to do these things?!" the raven continues to tease and removes his hands. Hinata has the opportunity to escape, but he loves Kageyama so much, any kind of emotion the man can give him is something he will accept. He can't deny the fact that this hurts though. Now it's clear to him that the raven really hates him and this was all for revenge. Why else would he want Hinata to be jealous and why else would Kageyama hurt him like this.

All the redhead did was cry and reach out for Kageyama and hug him with all his might.

Hinata buried his face in Kageyama's shoulder and Kageyama clicked his tongue. "I don't know anymore!" the raven tried to remove Hinata's arms that's been wrapped around his body.

"NO!" Hinata said and hugged him tighter, slightly clawing the raven's back.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'no'?" Kageyama manages to remove Hinata's hold and pins the man to the bed. He knew what he did hurt cause Hinata wince and closed his one eye. Kageyama knows he needs to calm down or all his feelings will be for naught.

He breathes in and out and just as he's about to calm down, Hinata raises his head and went in for a kiss.

"Ngh." he was taken by surprise and he can't help but push Hinata off. He isn't the mood, more so when he thinks Hinata is just utterly cruel, kissing him at a time like this.

"Stop! Just stop!" Kageyama pushes him, but Hinata bites Kageyama's collar bone. "No, I'm not stopping." Hinata said and reaches out to Kageyama's crotch.

"Tch! Fine! This is what you want right?! I'll give it to you!" Kageyama burst in anger and cups Hinata's face before he went in and gave him a long wet kiss. Pushing his tongue in, Kageyama tugs down Hinata's shorts and briefs, just enough to free Hinata's penis. It's not near erection just yet, and Kageyama stroke it a few times before realizing that given the atmosphere inside the room, it looks like Hinata won't be hard just like him.

He took a deep breath and stops the kissing. He looked at Hinata's face and saw that the man is continually crying.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_ Kageyama felt the guilt and managed to calm down.

"Stop crying, idiot!"

Kageyama then remembers his conversation with Yachi when she discovered them.

~o~

" _What did you say?" Yachi whirls her head towards Kageyama and latter clenched his fist and answers with his teeth slightly clenched too._

" _I just love Hinata. If there's a slight chance that he will love me back, then that's good. We'll work our problems from there. If not, then I have no right to interfere with his happiness. And as of now, I think he will be happier with Kenma than me." Kageyama is pained by what he said too._

" _Then.. You're breaking up with him?" the blonde said._

" _Hm? Break ups are for people who's in a relationship with feelings involve. I for one loves him, but it doesn't look like he loves me. Maybe he's allowed me to be with him cause he felt this is some sort of expiation. You know, Hinata is some type of a masochist, I think we both are." Kageyama finished this one with a chuckle, but Yachi saw some tears or so she thought cause Kageyama kept himself checked._

" _That's just sad." she said._

_~o~_

* * *

"You okay?" Kageyama asked and Hinata nods his head. He has no other way to tell the raven how he is besides shake or nod his head. He's been in a bind and Kageyama roped him up good. His hand behind him are hurting a bit with the rope friction each time he tries to move. He asked for this, and he got what he wanted.

While in the middle of heavy making out, Hinata begged Kageyama to be rough with him and make it hurt. From the looks of it, Hinata had an idea that Kageyama had enough of playing and he's about to be dumped again. At least he wants something he can feel for a while. A pain to remind him of the hurt that's coming.

There's a buzzing sound coming from Hinata's crotch and Kageyama knows it's been a few minutes since he turned the vibrating dildo on. Hinata's inside must be stretched up good by now.

He took a good look at Hinata and saw the man was a big mess. He tied Hinata up bounding the redhead's hand on his back and while the intricate  _Kikkou Shibari bondage*_ looks exquisite on Hinata's fair skin. The ball gag in Hinata's mouth is obscene as well, and Kageyama wonders if this is how he looked when Hinata placed a bit gag on him too.

Going all out, there's also a bind connected to a chain in Hinata's neck. It is Hinata's request, but for Kageyama, he still wants to have a regular love making with the redhead. The one where he can kiss him all over, leaves bites here and there, touch every inch of the redhead's skin. But Hinata has definite serious kink and he gladly indulges this.

"Your pre-cum is continually leaking, looks delicious." While Hinata stood up, shaking in his feet, Kageyama pokes the tip of Hinata's penis and the other one snivels. "Oh ready to cum?" Kageyama asked and squeezed the other man's dick to prevent him for the very much needed release.

"I wonder, will my cock fit inside you too? While this thing is in.." Kageyama pushes the vibrating dildo in and out Hinata and the said man trembles violently. Looks like he's really about to cum. But just like Hinata wished, Kageyama decided to make it last and make it hurt.

The raven haired man bites Hinata's nipple, surprising even himself when he heard the redhead's cries behind his gag and the smell of iron permeates his nose. He lets go of his bite and Hinata's strength finally left his legs and collapsed on the floor on all fours.

"Haha, awesome. It broke the skin." Kageyama licks the side of his lips, tasting that tangy taste of Hinata's blood. The redhead looks at him with eyes filled with tears and though Kageyama wants to stop because he felt so bad for hurting Hinata, part of him also wants this too.

"I'm going in." Kageyama decided to penetrate Hinata with the dildo still inside the redhead and Hinata looks at Kageyama, still on all fours and nods his head. His penis are leaking still, since that last bite made him cum. Realizing this, Kageyama lost it and thrust in after he lubes his penis in ample amount.

"NGHH!" Hinata trembles and his saliva escape the side of the gag. The pain from being stretched reach its height. Kageyama made a shushing sound and stops thrusting in, only successfully placing the head of his cock inside. Kageyama pressed the redhead to rest his head on the floor and Hinata got the idea that Kageyama wanted to push further in, so he nods and gave the raven the consent. He leans his chest on the floor and raise his hips a little so Kageyama can go inside with ease.

The raven squeezed lube again to his shaft and he carefully pushes further. He hears Hinata whimpers and moans and he knew this is rough, he himself feels the pain cause it's very tight. He turned off the vibrating function and manages to push half of his cock in. He stops to plant kisses on the redhead's back and massages Hinata's lower back.

"Nod if you think you can handle me moving now." Kageyama said and Hinata nods with tears in his eyes. The raven gulps and moves slowly and he felt his own organ rubbing on the beaded dildo too. Not to mention the tightness of Hinata's hole is gripping him so much, it's almost as if it's sucking him inside. Managing only half in. Kageyama worked his way through the hole, slowly pulling out but ramming inside back. He trembles as his urethra got stimulated with the dildo too.

"Hinata, it's too hot inside." Kageyama said and Hinata turned back and looked at the raven while the said man moves his hips slowly and shake it so he have a circling motion as he thrust inside. Hinata can't help but notice himself that having sex with his seme still wearing his pants, emphasizes that chiseled side abs. The V shape looks so good, especially when Kageyama is glistening from his sweat.

Hinata feels his prostate being stimulated and even though his penis is only half hard, since he just came and it can't be helped, he still feel a climax coming on.

"I'm..." Kageyama is surprised when the insides became too tight for him to move and saw Hinata trembling..

"You.. Is that a dry orgasm?"

He didn't need an answer because it's obvious that the redhead reached the height of pleasure, even without ejaculating. He then plunged into that hole one last time before cumming himself and emptying inside the redhead.

"Ohhh." Kageyama moans and bites Hinata's shoulders and the two collapsed on the floor. The raven slowly removes his penis, and just as he suspected, this cause a bit of fissures on the redhead, though it's not as bad as he expects it to be. Still, it will cause Hinata pain and discomfort. He removes the dildo too, and frees the mouth of the redhead.

"You okay?" He asked again and Hinata nods, "More or less." Hinata added.

"I'll remove the rest of the binds and help you bathe. We'll apply medicine on your hole after." Kageyama said, still panting from his climax a moment ago.

"Thank you." Hinata said, it's obvious that his voice is sad and Kageyama also noticed that.

 _Kageyama is still kind despite it all._ Hinata said to himself.

 _Hinata looks so sad._ The raven told himself as well.

* * *

Hinata is all tucked in their bed, with his back facing Kageyama. He's been breathing deeply and Kageyama knew that Hinata is already fast asleep. He did give the man a massage earlier to help him sleep faster and that helped with the awkward silence between them.

Kageyama went out of the bed and grabbed his phone with him. He looked at the clock and knew that it's too late or rather, too early to message someone but he still did.

~o~

" _Then.. You're breaking up with him?" the blonde said._

" _Hm? Break ups are for people who's in a relationship with feelings involve. I for one loves him, but it doesn't look like he loves me. Maybe he's allowed me to be with him cause he felt this is some sort of expiation. You know, Hinata is some type of a masochist, I think we both are." Kageyama finished this one with a chuckle, but Yachi saw some tears or so she thought cause Kageyama kept himself checked._

" _That's just sad." she said._

" _Yeah, it is, but there's nothing I can do. I don't want Hinata to continue to be a liar and my masochistic gauge is nearly full." Kageyama then added, "I received a call from a pro team just earlier and they want me to check out their facility. I think I will take up on the offer."_

" _Wait, what? You received a message? Does the coach know about this?" Yachi knew that this is one of the things Kageyama truly wants to do, but she felt a bit sad cause this might mean that one of her friends will be gone and will move on to another team and that's just sad, at least for the blonde._

" _I did, tell him a moment ago and I told him I would think about it hard and before I made a decision, I'll tell him too."_

" _Hmm, is this why you're so troubled too?" Yachi asked and Kageyama nods, "Part of it, another reason is that I can't really stomach Hinata and Kenma and that Kuroo guy too. It's killing me." Kageyama glares at the asphalt floor and Yachi understands how he must have felt seeing the three. She herself feels jealousy towards Kenma, but it pales in comparison with what Kageyama might be feeling right now._

" _I wish you luck Kageyama. I still hope you and Hinata somehow find a way to be together. This is your first love, right? Knowing you, you won't love anyone else."_

_This is just Yachi's hunch. Kageyama is a volleyball idiot, even his notes are full of volleyball. So for the man to love anything other than the said sports, you know that it's a forever thing._

" _Thanks." though in the setter's heart, he knows it's a hopeless case. He already lost his chance when he lied to Hinata to get close to him, even if it's just physical._

_~o~_

Sending the email to his coach and recruiter, Kageyama agreed to come to the team's court to pursue his dream, decide to leave Hinata to have his peaceful life with Kenma.

Hinata, while lying in bed is in tears. He knows that Kageyama already made up his mind, and a dirty person like him has no right to intervene.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/n: Kikkou Shibari is tortoise shell bondage. ^^ the how to's is all over the internet.. please take note that rope burns can leave a mark, so before you try, make sure you take care. well you guys are old enough i assumed, so find a cute guy or girl to practice with XDD nope, i seriously didn't say that. it's off the record._
> 
>  
> 
> _NOTE! Last two chapters for this fic... :3 see you next update._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **A/N; this chapter is absolutely retarded... consider yourselves warned. That said, i still hope you guys stick with this fic till the end. one chapter left after this.**   
>    
>  _Thank you for your kudos and subscriptions, i appreciate it!_
> 
> * * *

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't come today, I caught a flu. Yeah, but could you take care of my friend for me? I know, Thanks." Hinata cut the line off and tossed his phone in his bed. He wasn't really supposed to come to work today, but he is supposed to come for Yachi. He just don't want to see the girl, it's too much for him to take.

The bedroom door opens and Hinata closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. A hand was pressed to his forehead, "You don't have a fever at least, that's good. Want something to eat?" Kageyama asked and Hinata shook his head.

"I just want to pretend I'm sleeping." He was frank and Kageyama scowled. "Okay.", he replied and pats Hinata's back.

"You got everything?" Hinata can't sleep cause of the ruckus Kageyama is making. He sat on the bed and looked at all the things Kageyama packed and he felt a tiny vomit from the back of his mouth.

"Uh huh. I don't have a lot, so it'll fit in two bags." the raven said and zips his jacket up.

"Don't forget to bring your electric shaver." Hinata reminds the raven and the latter chuckles. "It's already packed in my bag. I took everything, even the cup ramens I bought and stocked up in the pantry."

Hinata smiles and somehow appreciates how Kageyama is leaving without a trace. He likes that he can have some peace knowing that he won't see anything that reminds him of the idiot.

"This is it." Kageyama stood by the bedroom door, carrying two big bags with him. Hinata tried his hardest to hold back the tears and gave the man a proper goodbye.

"No, don't stand up. I know your fissures still hurts. I'm sorry about that."Kageyama said and Hinata nodded. "It really does." Hinata laughs and Kageyama join him.

After the laughter died out, Kageyama chokes a bit and Hinata sniffs, keeping his tears is hard and his throat feels sore because of it.

"I'm sorry for everything, Hinata. And thanks. Take care of yourself." He said, his face is a bit relaxed than earlier and Hinata breathes a bit better as well. Leaving, apparently, is the right thing to do for Kageyama and he's glad for the raven.

"Same here, Bakageyama." he manages to send him off with a smile.

"See you, dumbass." was the last thing Kageyama said to Hinata before he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Kageyama is not crying, but he feels like his chest is being stabbed repeatedly. He thought about this before and he keeps saying it over and over; having a broken heart is not a figure of speech. Your heart really feels like it's being ripped apart.

As he went downstairs, he already sees Sawamura with one of the coaches. They're there to represent Kageyama's guardians, also to talk to the team to make sure Kageyama isn't going to be scammed over. That's one of the conditions his coach laid out for him and he appreciates this situation, cause he cannot, by all means think for himself clearly. Sawamura can see that, and he can see that Kageyama's heart is elsewhere. He sighs and open the car door for his both companion and starts the car.

* * *

"I don't think it's going to be this bad, but this is bad.. Like  _bad_ , bad!" Yachi said and Yamaguchi smiles while Tsukishima sighs a long suffering one.

"We don't understand what you mean." He said to the little blonde and Yachi pouts. "Just look at Hinata, will you?! Look at him!" She points at the man that's been practicing his serves since morning.

Tsukishima now got what she means, Hinata's been active lately and really tried his best to distract himself now that Kageyama is gone and has filled his leave of absence from the University. They got the notice that Kageyama's been scouted for Pro and he stayed there for a few days to see how things before he accepted the offer. He took a leave of absence before he can transfer to a University nearby. Education is big on the team he went and joined in, and it's also Kageyama's wish to continue studying. Though, to be honest, Tsukishima felt a bit resentment towards the raven. He had a weird relationship with the man, something that can be called friendship that it's not. Still, he kinda wish the man said his goodbyes to them properly, instead of just talking to the coach and Sawamura and bypassing them like he did.

"Pathetic." Tsukishima mutters and while Yachi thinks the tall glasses guy is talking about Hinata, Yamaguchi knows his Tsukki is talking about what his boyfriend's feelings towards Kageyama.

"He'll call, I'm sure when he calms down, he'll give us a ring again."Yamaguchi said and pats Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Hmph." was the reply he got.

"Still, I wish Kageyama just told the truth before he left. He even went his way in threatening me for not telling Hinata about us." Yachi said. She already told Tsukki and Yamaguchi the truth about the messy 'pretend girlfriend' thing and it shocked the life out of Yamaguchi. Tsukishima just clicked his tongue in annoyance when he finally heard what his suspicious mind's been telling him.

The gym is like how it is, as always, practice resumes in the afternoon. Before Hinata comes to the gym, he visits the library and reads up on possible future lessons for his classes. Kenma knows that Hinata is trying his best to put everything behind him and he likes it at one point, but he changed his views when he saw that man's eyes; seemingly recluse from everything else, devoid of happiness Hinata emits wherever he goes.

He looks at Hinata while the man practices his serves and sighed. He truly wants Kageyama gone if he's being honest with himself. But it looks like Kageyama took a piece of Hinata's soul with him, and he can't help but worry. Besides Kuroo, Hinata is the first genuine friend Kenma made and he's sad to see the man like this.

He squeezed the ball in his hands and saw the three freshmen looking at Hinata's back while on break. One specific person caught Kenma's eyes and he squints it, suspicion rising over him. He slowly walks towards the three and Tsukishima saw him approaching. The tall man eyed him and this made him feel uncomfortable enough to rethink what he's about to do. Almost.

"Yachi-san, may I have a word with you?" Kenma said and Tanaka, who is sitting by the bench heard it. "Wa-Why?" was the blonde's reply, but she gulps hard when she saw Kenma is looking rather serious about it.

"Okay." she said and wonders where would they talk. "Um, how about the back of the gym?"she said.

Kenma shook his head, knowing that if they talk now, all the people inside the gym will snoop and he doesn't want that. At least not when Hinata is around.

"After practice, how about you join me for dinner?" Kenma awkwardly squeezes the ball in his hand and looks at the floor. He knew that others are looking at him and this is about as much as he can take.

"Su-sure.." The girl awkwardly answers back.

Leaving the conversation there, Kenma bowed his head and went back to practice. Usually, Hinata will be all over him, asking for tosses. Nowadays, Hinata -as if trying to escape reality- refuses to practice with him.

Sawamura who saw everything sighed too.

"What's wrong with you guys? Kageyama is doing his best, we should too!" the coach clapped his hands twice before the team.

* * *

Yachi kept bawling her eyes out and Kenma is glad that Kuroo went with him to meet the little blonde. Crying girls are one of the many things Kenma cannot handle.

"Err, Uhm Yachi-chan? It's best if you stop crying now. People will think we are abusing you, you know?" Kuroo looks from left to right while he bows his head and excuse them for making such a racket.

"Cause! Those two.. How.. Much.. Suffering will they.. I just can't.. Uwah.." Yachi bangs her forehead on the table and starts to weep louder and Kuroo stood up. "Okay, we're taking her at our place." He told this one to Kenma and gave the money they owe for their food and the waiters who can't help but worry approaches Yachi.

"Miss, are you okay? Did these two harmed you?" One even tried to push Kuroo away and the man raises his hands to surrender and he felt himself sweat.

"NO! They're with me.. Huuu. Kageyama.. Hinata!" Yachi bawls some more and Kuroo apologizes again to the family restaurant owners.

"She's on her period." Kuroo said, teasing the staffs a bit since they're all males and that's just how Kuroo is.

"Well then.. Ah, please take care." the manager, who looks like he's in his twenties visibly blushed with what he heard and wishes the three on their way. Yachi, on Kenma's arms waved goodbye to the person who opened the door for her, while Kuroo grabs her bag and escorts the two out.

When they reached the two's apartment, Yachi saw Hinata's jacket hanging on the coat hanger.

"Is he here?" She asked and Kenma shook his head. "He's not here. He hasn't come here since Kageyama left. I think he's sulking in their apartment every day."Kenma said.

~0~

"Here, drink this tea. Geez, you really cried yourself a lot." Kuroo somehow pities Yachi too, cause she even had to take a shower at their place cause she made a mess of herself. She really felt the pain for those two and Kuroo can understand. Yachi, after all genuinely loves Hinata. And when you love someone, their pain is your pain.

Kenma is blushing a bit, seeing a girl wearing his clothes is a novelty for him, and Kuroo got Kenma's ordeal so he pats his lover's head and offered him a tea as well.

Kuroo gave Yachi her cell phone and urges her to call her friends to pick her up. It's already dinner time and it would be unwise of them to let a girl stay at their place. Okay, true, they're both gay for each other; Kenma and Kuroo. It's still unwise to let Yachi stay for the night.

In under thirty minutes, there was a buzz in their intercom and Kenma tried to open the door, but Kuroo insisted he should stay with Yachi, so he did. A few minutes more, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi burst into the apartment and Yachi bawls again when he saw the two.

"Geh! What happened to you?!" Yamaguchi is a bit flustered when Yachi stood up and went in for a hug with the two. Tsukishima, most of all, is blushing from ear to ear. He isn't used to skinship other than his Yamaguchi.

"Sit down, please. I'm afraid our place is a bit cramped. But will you please join us for dinner? There's something we have to talk as well. Looks like there's a big misunderstanding involving my lover Kenma and Yachi." Kuroo said with his perfect smile and Tsukishima instantly perceives that this man is the clever type. Someone who he hates to hang out with.

"Lover?" While Yamaguchi rubs Yachi's back to comfort her, he asked the two and Tsukishima resigned himself to fate. "Okay, let's join them for dinner. Yachi can't go home looking like that too." Tsukishima pointed out and Yamaguchi agrees. "Right."

~O~

"Ah, so that's how it is. Seriously, what is up with those two?!" Yamaguchi huffs. Yachi by this time is stress eating and is already on her third cup of rice. Somehow, Kenma is staring at her, amazed by how much one tiny girl can eat.

"I know what you mean. Here we thought Kageyama is such an assho- , I mean, err. Such a douchebag." said Kuroo.

"I wonder why you corrected yourself. What you said is just the same insult." Tsukishima told Kuroo off and the man snickers. He's enjoying how the tall blonde wears his feelings in his sleeves. Kenma knows Kuroo is enjoying himself and he puffs his cheeks a bit, feeling jealous.

"But you know Yachi-chan, all hope is not lost yet." Kuroo said.

"Pardon?" she said. Yamaguchi chuckled how she was caught in the middle of eating a big cut of meat. He really thinks Yachi has her cute moments, despite her pessimistic attitude.

"We really plan on taking this issue as far as Hinata asked us. I mean, the man intended to be painted the cheater here until the end. But I didn't know the two are just this depressing ball of idiocy.  _Kuhuuu_." Kuroo can't help but burst out laughing, inappropriate or not.

Yamaguchi followed him with a burst of giggles and started with the loud laughter. Not long after, the four men started laughing. "Those two with the cheating.. Haha. They think they're so badass.  _'Oh you know.. I have a lover on the side.'_  ahahaha." Kuroo said and Kenma, even though feeling pissed, chuckled a bit.

"You guys are horrible!"Yachi said.

"Sorry, sorry. Haha. Whew.. Okay we'll stop now. Anyways, Yachi-chan.. You want to help the two idiots right?"

"Of course!" she answered without hesitation and Kuroo wanted to tease her more, so he did. "You sure? I mean, now that Kageyama is gone, you can latch yourself to Hinata, maybe comfort him enough to let him understand that you love him." What Kuroo said was uncalled for and the four whose been listening to him felt uncomfortable with the topic.

Yachi placed her bowl on the table and looks at her hands, a tear is threatening to bubble up again, but she manages to control herself this time, since the truth sinks in a bit in her than earlier.

"Even if you say so, Hinata won't love anyone other than Kageyama and same with Kageyama. There's no reason why they shouldn't be together." she answered.

Kuroo looks at Yachi and sighs again. "Except there's one. Kageyama left Hinata when he learned about the porn thing without asking why Hinata did so. Of course, who wouldn't right? If Kenma pulled that on me, I'd probably go insane, maybe commit a murder suicide. Haha, I'm just kidding, honey." he gave Kenma a kiss on his hand and the man irritably swats him off.

Continuing, Kuroo said.. "His reaction is understandable. Then he got jealous at Hinata and Kenma and starts to blackmail him? In a sense, do you think he has the right to come back to Hinata's life? Would you want this kind of person to be with the man that you love?"

"Kuroo!" Kenma tries to pacify the situation, but Kuroo held his hand under the table with a serious look on his face. "Needless to say, my sympathy is with the chibi here. He's been through a lot, and to forget something like his past is not easy. Studying to pursue a path to correct his dark past is harder. I wouldn't want something like a wishy-washy Kageyama coming into his life and leaving again when the going gets tough. Wouldn't you too?" He asked Yachi again and Yachi sniffles before she responds.

"They still deserve to know the truth. Whether or not they fix their problems and move on from there is their decision."

Kuroo crosses his arms on his chest. "Ohoho? Well said."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yamaguchi asked. His blonde beside him detest the fact that he followed Kuroo's train of thought and he clenched his fist under the table. "It means that we should do something to let those two talk to each other no matter what. Else they'll stay as idiotic as they have and they will never sort this thing out."

"Ohoho?"

"Will you stop with the  _'ohoho'_  it's creeping the fuck out of me." Tsukishima said and Kenma elbows Kuroo's stomach. "Yeah, stop it." he added.

"Aww. My  _wittle itty bitty Kenma-tan_  is jealous."

"Kuroo, you're super gross." Kenma pushed the man away from his face when Kuroo tried to nuzzle his cheeks with Kenma's, but to no avail. Yachi who had seen it all, just doesn't care anymore. She's more concerned with Kageyama and Hinata.

"Ah geez, those two are such a pain!" Tsukishima knows they have to go out of their way to help, so he can finally have his peace of mind back. That, and so he could shut up Yachi from crying too much.

* * *

"Hinata, mind if we hang out after your work?" Kenma arranges his things and placed it inside his bag while Hinata does the same. The redhead looks at Kenma and thought about it for a second before he refused. "I have a lot of things to do today. Next time, yeah?"

"It's Kuroo's birthday." Kenma already knew he will say no, and in the event that he did, they already formulated a plan to hook the redhead in. Before Hinata could say no again, he added. "I wish to bake him a cake, but I don't know how to. And I wish to cook a simple dish, but I'm hopeless. Please, help me?" It's out of character for the pudding-head to ask, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Guess I have no choice but to come. I'm sorry, I know I've been a crappy friend to you." Hinata said and waves goodbye at Kenma before he calls out, "I'll be at your place around six. See you then."

That's a good thing, Tsukishima and the rest went to meet Kageyama and their plan is in motion.

The whole day went by as expected and not a moment later, at six in the evening, there was Hinata buzzing at their apartment door.

"Come in, chibi."Kuroo answers and Hinata got confused. He saw the guilt in Kenma's eyes and he knows there's an intervening party coming.

"Hell no!" He said and made a U-turn. "Oops, you can't go, chibi. We have planned this day for you." Kuroo manhandled the redhead and while Hinata squirms and flails, he can't escape Kuroo.

"I don't want to listen! Just leave me to sulk and self pity. Just leave me the fuck alone!" Hinata doesn't want to hear their  _'I understand how you are feeling.'_  or ' _Just let it all out, we are here for you'_  crap. He's had enough of those already from his boss, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

When Yachi canceled the afternoon check up because she has something important going on, Hinata suspected it was because Kageyama had to leave that afternoon. And as his girlfriend, of course she would prioritize him over anything else. He hates the idea, it's sickening to his stomach. If it's not for Kenma, he would have quit volleyball too. That's how much he despises anything and everyone who came in contact with Kageyama.

He knew it was not the raven's fault for being mad, it's also not Kageyama's fault for leaving, but this is all too much for Hinata to take. Watching the man close the door behind him for the second time almost killed him.

He vomited so much, crawled his way back to bed, cried and wailed without tears. It's like Hinata's chest exploded on him and he stopped breathing for a few good hours. When he came to, there was a knock on his door and the landlord opened his house, with a few good neighbors very worried for him because of the banging noise he is making. He didn't realized that he kept knocking things out of the way. He just wants the pain to stop, that's all he wants.

And now these people in front of him is acting like they really have an idea, is kinda frustrating on Hinata's part.

He's a realistic person, he knows when to give and he knows heartbreaks aren't going to last forever. He's also open to the possibility of loving someone else in the future. Everyone deserves some happiness, no matter what kind of dark past they had. For now, though, all he wants is some quiet; a time where he can hate everything and everyone and just wallow up in his own problems.

His tears already threaten to bubble up when Kuroo forced him to sit in front of the table. There's food laid out and some booze. He knew this is really going to be an annoying situation.

"Hinata, go ahead and take the call. You've turned off your cell phone so we can't contact you." Kenma said. It seems like the smart phone the pudding is offering him is connected to a call with a number he is not familiar with. Reluctant, Hinata looks at the two, "You guys are acting so fucking suspicious." He grabs the phone by force and placed it on his ear.

" _Don't cut the line, please talk to me, Hinata."_

"Ka-Kage.." Hinata mutters.

" _Yeah, it's me."_

"Why?" Hinata's lip trembles and he can't think straight. Why is the idiot calling him after a month of being away? One the height of his delirious night of loneliness, Hinata tried to send the man a message, but the address isn't working anymore. He really thought he can only hear of the man from his team and his coach. Another reason why he can't leave volleyball behind. Hurting himself through the process is something he can't help.

" _I heard from Tsukishima and Yachi that you're not yourself lately. Are you taking care of your-_

"Yachi, Yachi… Everything is about Yachi with you, right? You damn one-celled moron!" Hinata exploded with anger and shouts at the receiver but he can't bring himself to cut the line. Love, apparently, makes people stupid as fuck. Hinata said to himself.

The line is momentarily silent and it's followed by a sigh,  _"Hinata, I'm sorry. Will you listen to what I have to say?"_

"Listen to you? What? Why?" Kuroo and Kenma looks at the man and urges him to hear what the man has to say.

" _Hinata, I heard everything from Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi - today. They drove themselves here and surprised me. Sawamura-san gave them instructions how to. Anyways, I'm getting out of point here."_

Hinata waits for Kageyama to compose himself and speak again, only this time, his voice is a bit softer.  _"First, let me apologize to you. I didn't think that you had a deep problem for doing the things you did. Looking back, I should have seen the signs then. I'm really, really sorry, Hinata."_

By this time, Hinata broke into muffled sobbing.

" _You know, Hinata.. I never really understood love before you. I should have treated you better when I still had a chance. I suck, I know. Then all these things happened and I forced you to cheat on Kenma.."_

Hinata just sat there, sobbing while the phone is settled in his ear. Kenma and Kuroo gave him some privacy and now preparing some food in the kitchen. Kuroo being inappropriately flirty even this time, nuzzled Kenma's neck and litters the man with kisses. Kenma ignores him and prepares the coffee.

" _But you know, you're not really cheating on anyone, right?"_ Kageyama asked and Hinata's heart tripled in pace. He burped and felt the bile coming behind his throat and he doused it with water.

" _I told you, they told me everything. And you know what, I'm really...glad..Hinata."_  Kageyama's voice broke and Hinata can feel that the raven is already crying.. A first from the man and he can't help but crack into bubbles of hiccups as well.

"Baka.." said Hinata .

There was silence again, followed by Kageyama blowing his nose off.

" _You see, I'm glad, cause it always guilt me, knowing that I made you cheat on the person that maybe the one who can bring you happiness. There's also the fact that I'm happy because you only ever looked at me, right? You only loved me?"_

"Uhn." Hinata hums and nods.

Kageyama chuckled and Hinata smiles hearing so. _"There's also another thing, Hinata.. I never dated Yachi, that's just a misunderstanding. I didn't clear_ _that_ _up."_

" _That's right Hinata! I never want to date someone like Kageyama! It's just a misunderstanding!"_  Yachi shouts from the background and Hinata heard Yamaguchi tried to calm Yachi down.

"You… You fucking idiot!"Hinata wails and Kageyama shush him from the other line.

"If I see you, I'm going to cut off your penis!" Hinata said and Kageyama laughs.  _"You sure you want to do that?"_ he teases.

"I'll kick your face,  _aho!"_

" _You can do that. I'll just hug you till you've had enough beating me.."_

"Damn you, acting all high and mighty again! You've clearly enjoyed being a masochist, asking a beating from me." Hinata cried some more and Kageyama waits for the man to calm down.

" _Hinata.. Can we please start over?"_

There was a long pause again and Hinata starts to pat his chest. It hurts so much it seems like this is what's going to kill him.

"Kageyama, you know.. The first time you left, I thought about how I can take you back, I really did. Then, with this dating Yachi thing, somehow I became obsessed with making you mine, by hook or by crook." He drinks a glass of water and continued again.

"Then, with this revelation came, and it hurts you know? You're the most honest, transparent man I know. And I made you into a liar. You carried a lot and hurt yourself in the process as well. I should know, I felt the same way. I'm really sorry, you big idiot."

" _Hina-"_

"Kageyama, I never really apologized for making the porn and hurting you. I'm sorry. Must have hurt you a lot. And I'm glad the misunderstanding is over.." longer pause is followed by a gulp and he speaks again "now, let me give up on you completely.."

"… _.."_

"Kageyama?"

" _Why? What the fuck are you trying to pull here?! You want me to beg? Cause I'll do that, let me quit the practice now and come back. I'd be happy to be tied to that bed of yours.. Whatever, right? Just don't be like this..."_

"Don't be mad and listen to me first. You see, I have a dream. One day, I will help those who became victims like myself, and maybe put an end to the abusive cycle of forcing people into pornography. To do that, I have to get myself together."

" _So? Are you saying I'll be on your way? You say I'll hinder you?"_

Hinata shook his head "No. I'm saying I'll be hindering you. You see Kageyama, you're a terrible, terrible idiot."

" _You.. Dumbass, I'm going to kill you!"_ roared Kageyama.

"Haha. But it's true, isn't it? You're not the type to multitask everything. When we dated, some of your grades suffered and your team had to help you. Now that you're trying to make it into Pro, things will be harsher.. You know it too, right? I'll be here, you'll be there. Dating someone far, whilst doing a lot of things all at once is not something you can do, Kageyama. And honestly, I can't do that too. I.. Can't.."

" _This is getting ridiculous. Are you saying I.. I should.. Just give up? How? If you can tell me how, then that'll be great! Just tell me how, damn you!"_

"I.. Kageyama, I love you so much.. You know that right?"

" _No! Fuck you!"_

"Listen to me! Bakageyama, listen.. When you already transitioned yourself, and things have settled in. You're already playing under the lights of the stadium, and your dreams are starting to come true at last, when… I also start to make my dreams possible… by that time.. If your heart still wants to be with me… come back to  _me_..  _Come back home_."

" _What's the matter? I'll come home now.. If you can't handle long distance, distractions and everything.. I'll-"_

"...If i don't do this Kageyama, I'll be forever 'that prostitute'. The guy who did porn for money. I'll forever hide myself behind the hoody. I don't deserve to stand by your side. You, who is by a young age, already achieved your first step to your goal. I know I'm not much, but at least let me do this too. I'm a man, and just like you, I want to stand by your side with my head held high.. Us being together, while you are there, will give us a lot of things to be considerate about. You only need to focus on volleyball, and I'll do what i have to do."

Hinata struggled to say those lines and Kenma who is listening from the kitchen, sat on the floor and hugged his knees, feeling sad for his friend. Kuroo sat beside his lover and took the man's head to rest it on his shoulder. He knew this would happen one time or another. There's no trust between them once it was broken, so for them to make it work, they'll need constant reassurance and communication.. And they can't do that far away from each other.

Misunderstandings breeds anger, self-pity, and hurt. And by being in a fragile relationship, their love for each other will turn to hate. One will have to sacrifice; either Hinata coming to Kageyama and leave the evidence gathering he's been working on here, or Kageyama leaving his team and comes back here - forever losing his chance to Pro. It's better to take a step back, assess one's self and start over when you have everything else in order. When everything else is clearer, when your feet are free from the mud of your past. For that, Kuroo commends Hinata's courage to prioritize both their future at a time like this. Seeing the bigger picture takes a lot of courage. He's a good man, as far as Kuroo can see.

"Ah, ah." Kuroo pats Kenma's head and kiss the man on his temple.

The silence was cut short when Hinata heard Yachi and the two guys excused themselves to leave Kageyama for himself.

" _Hiii. Hii."_ Kageyama's muffled sobbing.

"Kageyama.." Hinata cried Kageyama's name. He knew he had to do this. Loving someone sometimes means doing the right things for them, even if it hurts you. For Kageyama, volleyball is his everything and he belongs in that world. If by chance Kageyama falls in love with someone else - for real this time… Hinata thinks he can let him go now that he has a clear set of mind. One thing is for sure, Hinata would never love someone as much as he loves Kageyama. The man saved him from his misery, and though Kageyama caused him a lot of grief, the said man is also the cause of his happiness.

" _Shouyo…I … "_

"I know… Me too.."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/n; i had a bit of the same experience... Leaving someone to prioritize my career is fucking hard.. but i'm still glad i did.. Love is important, and so is your future. No one can say which one is right and wrong. You just have to choose the one you will least regret. [sounds like Levi-Heichou :p] but it's true.._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _That said, A little bit of spoiler.. There's no bad end for this fic.. see you for the last chapter of -The liar and the masochist-. Thanks everyone.._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
>  
> 
> _a/n: I'm so sick you guys, seriously. If i didn't update this today.. i might be carted somewhere and I wont be able to updste this for like.. ugh weeks? D: I promise I'll polish this soon as I'm Okay, for now.. please enjoy. Thank you for the review, as always.. thanks for sticking out till the last. \m/_ ****  
> Disclaimer: i don't own the song here. ~I'll never get over you, getting over of me~. is written by Diane Warren for the female pop trio Exposé . All credits to them.

_**LAST CHAPTER** _

_**Shouyo: 21, Tobio:** **21**_

"Congratulations" Hinata said to Yachi while he gave her a bouquet of flowers. "You guys too." addressing this one to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

"You had your Bachelors degree today as well, what're you congratulating us for?" Tsukishima said. Hinata laughs and retorts, "Yeah? Well I'm staying for Graduate school. Still few years to go before I join the full time working class."

"But.. really. I am so going to miss you! The days we hang out on your apartment. Drinking coffee till our stomach hurts, studying our brains out." She sniffles and holds the hem of Hinata's sleeve.

"Yachi, let him go. How are you going to survive without Hinata babying you?" Tsukishima said after he sighed and Yamaguchi laughs out loud.

The five of them -Kenma included, bonded well over the years. It's funny, Hinata thought; Kageyama leaving them somehow molded the misfits to have a deep friendship. Who would have thought that this is how he pieces mend.

"Let's move on, we're burning daylights here." A black-haired man with dark shades on, honked his car at the four and Tsukishima's face immediately glowers at the said person.

"Oi. Oi. It's still early to glare at me like that, Tsukki." Kuroo said.

Yamaguchi, who still can't get over the fact that Kuroo calls his Tsukki -Tsukki, got irked by his presence.

"Yeah, yeah. That's enough Kuroo. Let's go, everyone's waiting." Kenma said.

"Shotgun!" Yamaguchi said and Kuroo laughs. "I hope you mean you want to ride in front, not actually shoot me." Snickering, Kenma somehow likes that joke.

"Mind if I change clothes first? These heels and dress are killing me." Yachi points at her shoes. Her dorms are just near, but she doesn't want to commute to where they were going, but that she has these people waiting for makes her feels guilty, too.

"You guys go ahead, We'll drive there after she's done." Hinata said and Kenma rolled the car window down. "Get some cigarettes for coaches. Here's their taspo."

Hinata nods and waves at them before the car rolled away. "Yachi, you can still take a short shower if you want. I know how much you hate make-ups." Noting she has a lot on for the ceremony. "Eh? Do I look very haggard that I need one?"

"Haha, you know what I mean. I'll see you at the entrace, I'll just buy these." Showing her the list and the taspo, Hinata walks her to her dorm building.

"Good afternoon, Hinata senpai." Few freshmen Hinata knew from their faces greeted him. "Osu." He answered back.

"You became popular over the years, Hinata." Yachi said, taking her time slowly walking besides Hinata and the latter matches his stride with her.

"Think so?"

A nod followed by a darting look at Hinata was her answer, "You've grown into a handsome man after all."

"Didn't know you're such a flatterer." Hinata grins and waits for Yachi to enter her place safely before walking towards the vending machine outside their campus.

Hinata knows it too, that there's rumor going on that he's dating the pretty manager. It's sort of convenient for him cause there were no confessions of love towards him after that. Playing as the skilled Middle Blocker of this University's volleyball team bounds to have a few admirers here and there. Especially since, like what Yachi pointed out - Hinata grew up to be a handsome man.

Growing his hair out into a wild, wavy, chin lenght hair, tying it into a lazy bun. Ear pierced from one side, wearing a dark, deep red ear stud. Height towering above Yachi now, with tall, lean body build. You can see from there that Hinata can - and has broken hearts over the years.

His way of dressing himself is one thing too. Casual and chic at the same time. Right now, Hinata wears a an unbuttoned, black tailored-cotton jacket, with white V-neckline shirt underneath. A dog tag as a necklace accessory. Straight cut pants with black walking boots. Not to mention that Hinata rides motorcycle.

One major changed on Hinata is the tattoo on his back. Half-wing on his left side in the back. The wing looks weird cause it's a wing that's supposed to be place on the right. Opened and seems like it's spread out and flying. They suspected it has a meaning to Hinata. A beautiful, black, crow-like, half-wing , signifies his dark past or something the redhead can't escape from. Another tattoo Hinata has is some sort of ring around his thumb. This one doesn't even begin to make sense, since the ring has a string attached to it. They just deduced the fact that Hinata went nuts one day and had the tattooes done.

While Yachi remembers how Hinata looks today; her heart aches a familiar ache. She didn't get over her feelings for the said man. In fact, she loves him even more and somehow the borderline with her relationship with the man became cloudy when she -one time, went and kiss Hinata while they were under the influence of alcohol in his apartment.

Hinata also kissed her back, passionately at that. She wouldn't stop herself then, if not for the fact that the Hinata vaguely mentions someone else's name.

From there on, Yachi knew that even after all these years, Hinata still loves Kageyama.

* * *

 

The two arrived riding a motorcycle on the place where they're supposed to meet. Yachi; a sneakers, jeans and shirt kind of girl, rode that motorcycle behind Hinata like a pro. Well she is, seeing as the man's been giving her rides often to and fro. Rumor has it that the two, indeed, are seeing each other. Who wouldn't? Years has gone by since they heard from Kageyama. As if the man forgot Hinata and moved on with his life.

It's also the same for the redhead. He isn't a prude to begin with. Kenma and Kuroo knows Hinata had a few casual sex after that break up. They're always the ones Hinata calls when he needed someone to talk to, a good sermon and nagging after.

Good thing the redhead changed his ways two years ago, Kenma said to himself with relief. He wouldn't mind if the rumors were true. Yachi is a good girl after all.

"You guys are so late!" Tanaka said with irritation and gave Hinata a good head grip. "Ow. Sorry, Yachi had to take a shower." Said Hinata.

"Yeah. The make-up' s heavy on my face and I feel sticky." She said.

The restaurant they're in for today, been reserved for them; the volleyball team, and their girlfriends, or lovers to simply put. Drinking with their kouhais are also something they haven't done for a while. Knowing they retired from playing with good players replacing them is also one of the few things they have to celebrate, too.

"Err, Hinata senpai?" A particular freshman behind where Hinata sat taps his shoulder.

"Hm?" Hinata hums, asking the man what he wants since he can't talk while he sips his beer.

"Uhm. I was just asking if I can have your mail address?" The man said.

 _How cute, he has a crush._ Hinata thought. He smirks behind the glass and Tsukishima sitting in front of him rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Here." Hinata showed his smart phone to the man to copy his contact info and the man is jubilant. For those who has their eyes with Hinata, they'll notice that he is someone sweet towards the beautiful, long-haired blonde - Yachi. But they're far from being a couple. After all, Hinata is gay. And those who are like him, knows one when they see one.

"Ha. Any news from Kageyama?" Kuroo - who became part of the gang - asked Sawamura. They were a little far away from the redhead and saw the whole thing. Even though their reserved room is noisy from Tanaka singing non stop, somehow their eyes are on the late comers.

"No. None so far. Last I heard from him, he had to take a break cause he failed one class. I appreciate his team pushing those who are still in college to finish up. Since it's true, they won't be playing forever. Especially second stringers like him." Sawamura chugs the rest of his beer in his glass.

"He asked 'bout chibi?" Kuroo asked again, and Kenma besides him stuffs his mouth with food. He's incredibly uncomfortable talking about Kageyama, he doesn't understand why himself.

Sawamura shook his head, a little sad and said "No. I opened up the topic about Hinata but it seems he isn't that interested. He just said 'oh, is that so?' and changed the topic right after."

"Then that's that, I guess. Kageyama should have graduated by now. Calling Hinata should be a priority for him if the feeling's still the same. It seems.."Kuroo paused and looked at Hinata, said man animately tells a story and the rest of the folks in his table guffaws. Even the 'always uninterested' Tsukishima is laughing. "-Hinata also moved on with his life as well.." Kuroo finishes.

* * *

 

_**Shouyo: 30, Tobio: 29** _

Just last year, Hinata got released under protective custody of the police force. Bringing down an empire of illegal porn and slave industry pose a threat on the redhead's life. It's not easy being on the run, but with the help of other victims who wants to have a voice, the current leader of the Yakuza gang who wanted the clan free from those vile works from the previous leadership , and Kenma - Hinata finally frees himself from his past.

It's true, learning the past broke his family in pieces, but he had to exposed it, since they've already gathered enough evidence to pin the bad guys and locked them for good. It became a big news all over, even though it was such a big scandal, Hinata held his head high. No one can point blame at him, more so, when he grew up to be a fine man. Already helping, volunteering his time helping rape victims get counselling for free, Hinata even got the support of some government officials. Knowing full well that he might be used for campaigning or other hidden agenda, Hinata just stood behind the lines and helped people in his own pace.

Before taking a break a year or two because of the trial, Shouyo took Graduate School of Clinical Psychology, Master of Science in Clinical Psychology at Isesaki Campus, while he works at a clinic nearby. After two years, and earning his Master of Science in Clinical Psychology and Licensed Clinical Psychologist degree, he didn't stopped there.

From working at nights, he pushed himself and took a three-year program to earn his PhD in Clinical Psychology.

So far his life is set.

* * *

 

"Yeah, I'll be there. Getting the ice cream you wanted. Are you sure you can eat? You just had a baby, you know?!" Shouyo sighs and scratched his face. He's at the convenience store, in front of the ice cream fridge, choosing the flavor he's asked to bring. He loosen his tie and ruffles his hair, before he cut the line off.

Being in a suit is a must, but he somehow wishes he could dress a bit more casual. "Such a pain." He mutters, startling the bust boy whose busy cleaning up after the teens who just left their seat.

A professional smile flashed before him and the handsome redhead asked "Is there an ice cream with low sugar here? I'm supposed to give it to a new mommy."

"It..Ah.. it's .. we.." the man stutters. He's confused about why he is stuttering for this man. "Haha. It's okay kid, I'll take this one instead." Said Shouyo, and took a tub of vanilla ice cream and a few yoghurts as well.

"That'll be, 4890 yen please." The girl behind the counter blushed as well. It's not often that they see a handsome man in his suit with piercing on his ears. He doesn't look like a host too. Because he carries an expensive looking suitcase with him. He smells good, and most of all, smiles naturally. That red-orange hair, neatly cut, emphasizes the man's light-colored eyes. Whoever he is giving the ice cream for, is one lucky lady. The cashier thought to herself.

"Thanks." The man with the redhead reached for his change and saw the wedding band on the man's finger.

 _Of course he' s married._ She thought.

A few minutes after, Shouyo knocked on the door and comes in after he's allowed to. There she was, Hitoka, carrying her baby girl Yuna.

"Good work." Shouyo said and place a kiss on Yachi's forehead. She felt incredible, tears overwhelming her and she cried a bit.

"Ah, ah.." Yamaguchi, also in his business suit, gave her some tissues and Shouyo wiped it for her.

"She's crying every time someone tells her she looks like her kid." Tsukishima said. He's sitting by the window, and peeling apples. Not for Hitoka, but for his lover Yamaguchi. It's late in the afternoon and his man forgot to take his lunch.

"But Yuna really does look like you." Shouyo pussy-footed around the mother and child and took at peek at Yuna' sleeping face. He had this urge to stroke the baby's cheeks, but he managed to stop himself. After all, he's from outside. Who knows what kind of bacteria he'll pass on the baby.

"Should I take these on the fridge first? Looks like you can't have some yet." Yamaguchi said, and Hitoka nods. "I'll nurse her first, looks like she's hungry." She said.

"Wait." Tsukishima knows they needed to give them privacy, but he's still not done from peeling. Shouyo somehow chuckled. Over the years, Tsukishima became softer and kinder. Maybe maturity does him good, cause the man became unbelievably handsome. From time to time, Tsukishima still runs his nasty mouth though.

Not to be out done, Yamaguchi became buff, few inches shorter, if not the same height with the blonde dude. Not to mention, he still addresses his lover Tsukki, it's kinda cute and nostalgic at rhe same time. After all, Shouyo did not see them for a while, as he's busy on all sorts of things.

"Okay, done. Let's go." He said, placing the apples in his tray. "See you Yuna-chan." Yamaguchi said, closing the door behind them.

"I'll peel apples for you too, if you want to. There are oranges as well. Which one would you like?" Shouyo asked, wiping his hand with wet tissues.

"Hmm.. Oranges maybe?" Hitoka said and nursed Yuna, guiding her nipples to her mouth.

After a few tries, there's a loud sucking sound and both Shouyo and Hitoka chuckled.

"My, my. Yuna's really hungry." Added Shouyo and Hitoka nods. "So, the oranges?"

"Ah, sorry, here you are." Shouyo placed one in her mouth. "Ish bitter." She said, mouth still full.

"Sorry, i'll peel the white parts thoroughly."

* * *

 

"Kageyama-san." One person called out on him as he was on his way home.

"Yeah?" He answered. He don't know who is this person and tries to remember him. "Matsuko was it?" He said.

"Eh, that's awful, Kageyama-san. I've been here for six months. It's Noboru. Noboru Rin."

 _Like I'll remember that._ Rolling his eyes internally.

"You need to sign these here. And this, you forgot your phone. Lucky you're still in the building." The man gave him his phone.

"That save me. Thanks." He said.

As Kageyama-san sign the papers - using the wall as desk- , Noboru noticed that tattoo wrapped on the man's thumb again. He got curious before, but did not ask further. But now, it looks like the man is in good mood, he blurted the question out.

"What's that ring tattoo, Kageyama-san?"

The man paused and looked at him, only to smack Noboru's face with the papers he asked to sign. "There, all done. If you need my seal, wait tomorrow. I'm going home."

Waving goodbye, Kageyama-san left the building and hops in his car.

Still in a dazed, Noboru looks at the papers the man signed.

"Ah, so that's how you spell Shouyo. Kageyama Shouyo, huh? Nice name."

* * *

 

_**Shouyo: 20, Tobio: 20** _

One particular Valentines day, Kageyama got into a fist fight with someone. The altercation ended up badly for him cause he' s caught off guard. Nevertheless, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Just a cut lip and a bruised face.

He refused to accept a chocolate from a girl, making her cry and bawled her eyes out. Kageyama got irritated at her, addressing herself as 'sama' and thinks he has no right to refuse her; thus forced him to tell how ugly and annoying she is. He called her delusional, and needs to go see a doctor.

After he left her, few men tried to gang up on him. Because he values his hands more than anything, Kageyama tried to run first, evading them as much as he can. He lost some of them, but as expected, getting hit is unavoidable. Lucky for him cops showed up and stops the fight. Still, managing to get hit is frustrating. And he didn't want to take the girls apology for asking the guys to beat him up. What would she do if they hurt him and do irrevocable damage to his hands? Or any part that'll hinder him from playing volleyball.

"Are you sure you want to press charges on the girl as well?" The police officer asked once more, getting coaxed by the girl's crying and cajoling him.

"Huh?" Roared Kageyama. "I'm an athlete. My body is everything to me, if i didn't run fast enough, it could end my career! There's no way in hell that I'll let that..her...off the hook." He grits his teeth, almost calling the girl ugly.

"Eh?! No way! Hey! Wait! Who do you think you are?!" She screamed in front of the police officers and Kageyama excused himself after signing whatever it is he needs to sign.

Today's been a washed. He wants to go home and just take a long bath and sleep.

Taking slow steps going up the stairs, Kageyama nursed his aching limbs. "Tch. I got hit here too, huh?"

"Hit where?"

A voice from behind asked and he whirls his head back. "Hello, Kageyama-kun." A red-orange hair sticking out of a hoody can be seen, and Kageyama panics and step backs.

"Hi..Hi..Hinata, dumbass! What're you doing here?" He asked.

"That's a nice reaction, dummy. Anyways.. _hic_. Mind if I come in?" He asked.

 _Smells like, alcohol?_ Kageyama thought. "Sure.", he added.

The two barely even talked over time, not like they have anything left to say. But knowing full well that Kageyama still loves and care for Hinata, he tells him important stuff; where he lives, any major events happening with his life - and the redhead does the same.

"Pardon the intrusion." Hinata said, removing his shoes as he enters Kageyama's one bedroom apartment. This is the first time Hinata's been here and he can't believe how this place smells like the Kageyama he knows. Heck, smelling a particular scent of a person is unbelievable. _Maybe I'm part_ dog. He said to himself and chuckles.

"Sit wherever." Kageyama said, boiling the water for their coffee.

Hinata did so, but not sit. He rolls around the man's bed. Seeing it, Kageyama chuckles, and hello, blush present again.

As much as Kageyama likes it, it's giving his resolve some turmoil. Why is Hinata here?

"Here's your coffee, dumbass. Did you had difficulty finding my place?" He asked and sat on the floor cushion.

"Nah, I took the trains, then cab. 8000 yen poorer." Hinata sips the coffee, welcoming its bitter taste.

There's awkward silence between them, both taking glances at each other. This is the first time they saw each other after the break up they had. Both of them are nervous as hell.

"Sorry for coming unannounced, I realized I'm headed here without me knowing. It's weird, huh?"

Kageyama didn't answer that, and continues to look at Hinata. It feels like it's just yesterday, yet Hinata's changed so much. Longer hair, a bit taller, voice deeper, pierced ear. He wanted the man to stay as cute as he was. But seeing the mature Hinata, he can't help but think it suits the man more. He became a beautiful man in Kageyama's eyes.

 _I'm so gay._ Kageyama felt himself sweat.

"Ugh, I feel sick." Hinata rest the cup on the table.

"I can see that, you look kinda green. Want to take a shower and rest for a while? The last train already departed." There's no malice in Kageyama's offer, but the redhead grins anyway. "Heh. Okay."

* * *

 

Old habits die-hard. Hinata rest his phone somewhere out of water's reach and plays a song. A western one again.

Good thing for Kageyama, he already understands a few English words and can converse well, diction aside.

_" I tried to smile so the hurt won't show._

_Tell everybody, I was glad to see you go._

_But the tears just won't go away,_

_Loneliness found me, looks like it's here to stay._

_I know that I oughta find someone new-_

_But all I find is myself always thinking of you."_

The song played and Kageyama felt like the redhead's been playing with him. Breaking up then coming here is just absurd. The song somehow mocks his feelings and he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your shower, Kageyama. I feel refreshed." Hinata said, rubbing the towel in his hair.

"That so? Then, come. I'll take you home." Jingling his keys, Kageyama said he'll drive Hinata back. No matter how far his place is.

It looks like Hinata isn't surprised, he expected the raven to kick him out, so he nods and tried to smile as best as he could. "Ah, before that."

Hinata took something out of his jacket pocket and gave Kageyama a wrapped chocolate. "Happy Valentines? I guess.. so yeah."

Kageyama snapped and hugged the redhead ever so tight, sniffing his hair as he does. Hinata got surprised by the sudden warmth, but welcomed the man and clutched Kageyama's shirt from behind. Hugged him back with all his might too.

"Kageyama." Hinata calls out and Kageyama leans in to give him a kiss.

"No."Said Hinata and diverts his face.

"Stop being such a fucking tease, idiot. Do you know how much you're making me suffer here?" Kageyama force his way to kiss the man but as expected, Hinata struggled.

"If I kiss you know, it won't end there!" Hinata topples over and Kageyama hovered on top of him. Both man laid on the floor. Well Hinata is, as Kageyama is pressing his weight on him.

"Of - fucking - course we won't! I honored what you wanted and gave you your freedom. Don't try to deny that you're seeking comfort elsewhere, I know all of it. Believe me, I want to strangle you where you stand. But I'm not an exception myself. I fuck others to release, but I can't get you out of my head, no matter much how I want to." Kageyama buried his head on Hinata's shoulders.

"..never again." He mutters. Never again will he let Hinata go.

There it is again, the silence between them.

"I told my family about the porn." Hinata rustles Kageyama's hair, embracing him too, with one arm.

"You did?" This somehow calmed Kageyama and he uses his arms to hoist himself, still hovering on top of Hinata.

A nod was his answer.

"Shit. So that's how it is." Kageyama felt nervous for Hinata suddenly. He sat up and let Hinata use his lap as a pillow. "What did they say?" He asked.

There's no need for words, as Hinata's weeping is the clear answer.

Unbelievably guilty of having such ugly thoughts, Kageyama stroke Hinata's hair - snot and tears be damned - Kageyama comforts Hinata. "Want to go out?"

"I'm not in the mood to date anyone." Hinata said.

"Dumbdass." Kageyama flicks Hinata's forehead. "I meant go to the town and be stupid as we can be."

Hinata removes his arm that's been covering his face, "Sounds like a good plan." Said he.

"Wash your face, I'll just take a shower."

* * *

 

"Ahahaha! You! I can't believe you step on dog poop!" Hinata burst out laughing and Kageyama scorns him. "Shut up, you shitty Hinata!" He roared back.

"Haha. Still, I told you, 'watch out for the poop'. You're still a horrible drunk!" He smiled. Good thing Kageyama is wearing sandals and he can just toss that thing out. That and the fact that an athlete like Kageyama makes a lot of money now. He can even buy new shoes now if he wants to.

"Still, Tokyo sure is nice. Don Quixote stores have everything. Even slippers with your gigantic size." Hinata looks from left to right, admiring the city. It's already past midnight and the streets are bustling with crowds still.

"So..where'd you want to go next?" Kageyama said, smoothly changing the subject.

"Tattoo." Mutters Hinata as he saw the tattoo shop sign.

"Yeah, that's a tattoo shop." Kageyama pointed out, that pout he usually wears' present on his face.

"I meant, I want to get a tattoo."

"Are you for real? Those shop are for you know.. men in gangs."

"You're such a back ward, Podunk guy. I'm getting one, whether you want to or not."

"Oi, wait!"

Too late, for Hinata already went inside the shop.

"You sure about this?" Kageyama asked and Hinata smiled. "Yeah. Something to commemorate this day.

"What would have then?" Kageyama looks around and the shop looks clean enough. The artist is accommodating and friendly. Even offering then bottle water. They look and smell drunk after all.

"Hm.. I wonder. Maybe a broken wings on my back?" Hinata browsed through the catalogue.

"That's some depressing shit."

Hinata laughs, "Except you and my love ones, everything in my life is depressing shit."

"That... should I be happy with that?" Kageyama asked. Blushing again.

"Yeah? I don't know, maybe?"

"That's being vague."

"Hm.. I think you know I love you. That's not being vague, you moron."

"Then,.."

"Then what?" Hinata asked.

* * *

 

_**Shouyo: 31 , Tobio: 30** _

"Wow! So very gallant of you, treating all of us to a resort on your birthday." Hitoka pointed out, carrying her toddler Yuna in her arms. Shouyo thinks motherhood made the blonde very beautiful. Somehow her long hair and softer way of speaking suits her.

"It's nothing. This is some sort of reunion as well." Shouyo said.

"Where do we place our bags, Hinata?" Tanaka asked, carrying the stuff he had together with his new bride's things.

"Ah, you can place that on that cottage over there, we reserved one part of the resort. So there's no one here but us." Kuroo said, while he's busy manning the barbecue station.

"We brought watermelons. It's cool already." Sugawara said, asking Yachi to hold Yuna for a second. He just loves kids, especially kids his kouhai has. Not like they have a lot. Only Yuna.

"Where's your husband, Yachi-chan?" Kuroo asked.

"Now that you mention it, he's here somewhere. Ah, there. With Tobio-kun." She said.

"Hungry. Food. Dumbass." Tobio walks towards them and rest his chin at Hinata's shoulder, arms fasten at the redhead's waist.

"Are you a caveman? Use your words." Shouyo smacks Tobio's head with a plastic cup and gave the man some tea. "Help us prepare here."

"Maa, maa. He just came back from his flight. Plus, the games just ended yesterday, he must be tired." Sawamura said, fawning over Yuna as well.

The little girl has her mom's blonde hair and she giggles like her too. But as much as she wants to stay with her uncles, seeing his Dad made her fidgety.

"Okay, go to your daddy." Sawamura said, letting her walk on her own. She ran towards the sandy beach and hugged her daddy's legs, asking to be lift up.

"My, just one year and she can already run. How time flies." Yamaguchi pointed out.

"You sound like an old fart." Shouyo said.

"Meats done!" Tanaka called them out, and all of them circled the barbecue station.

Even though they're old men now, they still eat like a bunch of teenagers, chomping down the meat like there's no tomorrow. Tobio even choked at some point that Tsukishima had to punch his gut so he can spit it all out. There's an uproar after it; the two fighting over, as their spouses stops them. This is followed by laughters and wolf whistling to make the two kiss and make up. Something they've done to stop the two from going at each others throats.

It's been years since they saw Kageyama and for all they know, the man already left this life behind. They could not be wrong from what they saw, it seems like those two - Hinata and Kageyama - feels like they haven't part ways.

Like there's an unknown promise between them, that even after all these years, they'll stay the same.

This surprised everyone, including those who are closed to them. Seeing the redhead do his thing, focusing on studying, on his case and trial, his degrees, and mending his family's situation - it's obvious he has no time for Kageyama.

It's also the same with the infamous setter. Kick starting his career in a small team, his name was heard throughout in volleyball world as he carried his team through series of championships. Somehow, he became one - if not the top sought after setter.

Over time, people that surrounds them thought breaking up was the right thing to do, cause the two became equally successful with their lives.

Getting blindsided was like a slap in the faces of everyone when Hinata; last year, told them Kageyama is coming home.

And not just coming home, the two are getting married.

It seems like without saying a word, the two walked hand in hand, stepping to their goals. Everyone breathes as sigh of relief, since it looks like they've been worried about the two for no reason.

* * *

 

"I want one too." Sugawara said, looking at Yuna while she messily eats her already de-seed watermelon.

"Here.." Tobio gave him a slice and he shook his head while he chuckles.

"He means Yuna, baka." Shouyo said to Tobio and shakes his head at how idiot the raven is even now.

"He wants Yuna? I don't get it." Tobio looks at him and Yuna as well.

"Ahaha, a baby! He wants a baby too, Tobio-kun." Yachi points out and Sawamura besides Sugawara blushed so much.

"But men can't have babies." The raven followed up.

"You're making my head hurt." Tsukishima opens up a cold beer and removes his shirt. The sun is getting hot and he needs to cool down. Yamaguchi got one beer too, somehow this baby talks' making him nervous for some reason.

"Technically, yes. Men can't delivery babies themselves. But there are ways to have one: adoption, surrogacy, having intercourse with a woman with the intension of impregnating her. The list goes on." Shouyo pointed out and Tobio who's beside him sweats.

"You mean you want a kid too?" He asked.

"Why're we talking about these stuff in a picnic table?" Kuroo asked, somehow after this, everyone's silent.

Not until Kenma decided to break the ice. "I want one too." he said.

Semes who're present, visibly pale cause it seems like their ukes are thinking of such dangerous things.

* * *

 

The red-orange sunset falls on them, making the water glimmers.

After their lunch; their former coaches, team mates and new University varsity team -all came. Shouyo invited them all, since his spouse donates a lot for the University sports club. That, and this was his way of saying thank you to everyone.

They played beach volleyball for a few hours, while the old ones enjoyed the food and young ones made a castle building contest and the loser had to be buried till their necks in the sand. Yuna, who's busy picking up seashells, even kicked some sand on their losers faces as she passed them by.

There's music, laughter, booze and food.

Over all, it's a good day.

"Idiot, up for a swim?" Tobio's face blocks Shouyo's view as he lay on the sand watching the clouds.

"Sure." He grins.

He raise his hand upward so Tobio can yank him up. The two removes their shirts and walks towards the water. Hand in hand, testing their feet on the water for temperature.

"Nice and warm." Tobio said.

Shouyo looks at the man besides him and awe at the sight. Somehow Tobio aged well. His hair style hasn't changed much, except it got shorter. He grew taller too, around 188cm now, or more. Because he's still playing volleyball, the man has long, lean body. And thankfully, that abs is still there. Or rather, it's become more ripped than before.

One noticeable change on Tobio is that, even though he's the same idiot as he was back then, his face is now free of the scowl. Laughing from time to time, somehow the maturity changed him. And changed him good.

Shouyo squeezed Tobio's hand that's been linked with his.

"Yup. All nice and warm." He said.

* * *

 

"Ah, ah. This is.. oh my god." Yachi fans herself and her husband immediately stood besides her. "Why are you crying honey?" He asked.

Not one of her friends asked why she's crying though, they can all see it too.

From where they were, they can see a pair of wings joined side by side. As if it took flight. Somehow, the canvass - the sunset made the tattooed backs more beautiful.

Looking down, the hands that joined together formed a shackle as they touched. Somehow, the mystery tattooed thumb - that's riddled their mind for years - been solved.

**"Together taking flight. Forever in a bind."**

Kenma said, and they all looked at him and the book he's been reading all day.

A book one particular redhead wrote.

_**~End~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _A/n: **thanks everyone, I'm sorry for this hell. Ugh.** anyways, thanks for reading this fiction.. it all started like a smutty, porn kind of fiction.. but i ended it how i originally intended it to end. wow, that's hard to say RL. XD_  
>     
>  __  
> here's to clear it up. Hinata's bday is on June. And Kageyama's celebrates Dec. So there. The age thing.
> 
> __  
> taspo- "tobacco passport" (たばこのパスポート tabako no pasupōto ) identication card use to verify age. You know, buying cigarettes is prohibited for minors.  
>     
>  __  
> anyways-  
>     
>  __  
> I fucking suck, i know. Forgive me.. anyways.. see you on my next fic, if you enjoyed this one.. if not.. i'm so sorry for taking your time. :'(
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
> _love it or hate it, this is the end._  
>   
> 
> \m/


End file.
